Divina Confusión
by Hoshi of Death
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si un mensajero de cupido -con su mala puntería- hiciera que te enamoraras de alguien del que nunca debiste? ¿Volveria a nacer el amor por la persona correcta?...¡lean y descubranlo! CxK RxL PxB*S SxM
1. Prologo

Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con mis locas ideas...esta historia me llego a la mente cuando recorde que una amiga me pidio ayuda con el chavo que le gustaba...lo malo es qe a el no le gustaba ella sino ejem pues yo...etto...como sea...tambien me llego gracias a la pelicula con el mismo nombre (cabe mencionar qe no vi completa la pelicula pero el pedacito qe vi me dio mucha risa :P) y mi imaginacion comenzo a volar en plena clase...si me qede dormida (desafortunadamente la profa se dio cuenta y me saco de la clase XD) pero qe se le va a hacer...asi soi, asi sere y no pienso cambiar :X...como sea los dejo con mi segundo fic...

Enjoy It...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

El Olimpo...un lugar pacífico ubicado en los cielos, donde los dioses pueden divertirse, charlar entre ellos, observar y juzgar a los mortales y frágiles humanos o simplemente relajarse...o eso podria hacerse si alguien no estuviera lanzando flechas a diestra y siniestra, tratando de darle a un blanco en específico no muy lejos del individuo...

-¡Oye fijate por donde lanzas eso!-grito enojado uno de los dioses que pasaba por ahi y que por poco no la libra

-¡Lo lamento!-dije un poco apenada

-¡Hoshi!...-grito mi padre desde el salón principal-¡HOSHI! ¿Dónde estas?

-¿Qué?-estaba tan concentrada en encontrar mi flecha en una nube espesa, que cuando escuche a mi padre me sobresalte corri lo mas rapido que pude hasta donde estaba el-lo siento padre, solo buscaba...eh...algo-dije sonriendo algo nerviosa ya que el no sabía lo de mi punteria-¿para que me llamabas?

-Escucha y escuchame bien Hoshi, ya que no volvere a repetirlo…-dijo recuperando su poca paciencia-quiero que vayas a la tierra a cumplir una misión

-¿Qué mi primera misión?...pero padre aun no estoy lista…apenas cumpli 120 años...a mis hermanos los mandaste cuando cumplieron 200

-Tienes que hacerlo…ya que de los 5 mensajeros con los que contamos, 4 están en misiones y 1 esta herido-me miro con ojos acusadores y una ceja levantada…

Demonios… ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que fui yo? Pero no fue a propósito, lo juro…yo solo estaba entrenando…ya que no soy muy buena con el arco y la flecha y mi tino tampoco es muy bueno que digamos…recuerdo que ese día estaba entrenando y justo cuando dispare Izumi-san-el mensajero principal-iba pasando y en ves de darle a la diana-que no estaba a mas 3 metros de distancia de mi-le di justo en el brazo…

-¿Hoshi?-volvio a decir mi nombre sacandome de mis pensamientos

-Lo siento lo juro, no fue mi culpa…bueno la verdad es que si pero…

-¿Con que fuiste tu?-interrumpio

-¿eh…no?...lo siento ¿de que estábamos hablando?

-¿Hoshi estas poniendo atención?-dijo sobandose el puente de la nariz

-lo siento mucho padre-baje mi rostro algo avergonzada

-bien como decía…esta será tu primera misión…aquí esta la información de de cada una de las personas a las que deberás enamorar…y la lista de quien corresponde a quien esta al final… ¿entendiste?

-si padre…no te defraudare-le dije agarrando el sobre que me extendía y tomando una posición de soldado frente a su general

-bien vete…y ya sabes ¡no te equivoques!

-¡Hai!

Al salir del salón principal suspire aliviada…estar frente a mi padre a veces puede llegar a ser un poco incomodo…mire el sobre que tenia en mis manos y no pude evitar sonreír…

-¡Mi primera misión!… ¡siiiii!...-pero así tan rápido como esta apareció se esfumo dejándome con una sensación un poco incomoda-ufff…solo espero no fallar

Volví a mirar el sobre y lo abrí…vi unas fotografías…esos chicos eran mis "objetivos"…metí de nuevo las fotos y saque la hoja del amor **(N/A: lo siento no se me ocurrió otro nombre para la hoja)**

_**Maka Albarn - Soul Eater Evans**_

_**Chrona Makenshi - Death the Kid**_

_**Black*Star - Patricia Thompson***_

_***Ragnarok Makenshi - Elizabeth Thompson**_

Bien solo son 8 personas…jijiji…no creo que sea muy difícil…espero

Y con esa mentalidad "positiva" me marche para realizar mi misión…la primera y espero que no la ultima…

* * *

><p><strong>*una vez lei un fic de BSxP y me parecio lindo y asi nacio mi gusto por esta pareja...no tengo nada encontra del BSxT (tambn me gusta) pero me parece qe Tsubaki es como una hermana mayor para la estrellita...o ustedes qe opinan?<strong>

***aqi Ragnarok sera humano (luego se explicara el porqe)**

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el prologo ya qe le aumente un poco mas (gracias Lilith Kiryu tu review me inspiro a alargarlo, espero me haya qedado aunqe sea un poco mejor)...como sea este sera mi primer fic largo (espero qe no muy largo porqe se me acaban las ideas rapido XP)...<p>

Otra cosa la HOSHI qe puse soi yo (es qe no se me ocurrio nadie mas XP ademas qeria imaginarme como seria en uno d mis fics jajaja)

De antemano muchisimas gracias por leer...los qiero mil millones (?)

Bien me voi...a segir con el otro cap...Ciao

creen qe merece aunqe sea solo un Review...?


	2. Un pequeño GRAN error

Perdon por la tardanza...pero es que se me hizo un poco dificil subir este cap...ya lo tenia listo y todo lo que faltaba era tiempo para subirlo ya qe con dos escuelas una en la mañana y una en la tarde termino muy estresada y simplemente se me olvidaba...hasta hoy...boeno sin mas qe decir por el momento

Enjoy the first chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 <strong>

**Un pequeño GRAN error**

Después de haber memorizado los rostros de mis "victimas"…no perdón mis "objetivos", me dirigí al salón de los portales y me metí al que se supone me llevaría al lugar donde debía cumplir mi misión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Unas horas después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Por fin llegue!-me alegre bastante al sentir la tierra bajo mis pies, ya que fue un viaje largo y aburrido…pero, al fijarme bien que mis pies se hundían un poco me di cuenta de que no era tierra sino-¿arena?-un poco desconcertada me fije en mi alrededor-¿Uh? ¿Donde se supone que estoy?-estaba sola, y para colmo ¡EN MEDIO DE UN ENORME DESIERTO!-¡AAAAAH!-comencé a gritar desesperada y a jalarme mis cabellos-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿No pude haber quedado un poco más cerca del lugar? ¡ZEUS AYUDAME!-dije con pequeñas lagrimillas de desesperación en mis ojos-¿Qué hago?-me pregunte una ves mas-bien primero que nada debo relajarme-inhale y exhale un par de veces-bien estoy mejor…ahora ¿para donde voy?...

Y como si mis suplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas una fuerte ventisca soplo hacia la izquierda, levantando un poco de arena por lo que tuve que cubrir mi rostro con mi brazo…uf que suerte que los humanos inventaron los pantalones **(N/A:****recuerden ****que ****los ****dioses ****griegos ****usan ****togas,****que ****son ****como ****vestidos)**

Bien regresando a mi responsabilidad, debo dirigirme hacia donde me lo han señalado, para así llegar a mi destino y terminar pronto con todo esto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Varias horas y kilómetros-bajo un sol abrazador-después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoy cansadísima, tengo sed, hambre y muchísimo calor…quien iba a decir que mi primera misión en la tierra sería tan pesada y en un desierto… ¿uh? ¿Qué es eso que veo a lo lejos? ¿Una ciudad en medio del desierto? ¿Será verdad?...nah, no lo creo suena tan absurdo como lo veo, de seguro es otra alucinación... no volveré a caer en las jugarretas de mi mente, ese cactus me lo dejo bien claro, fue tan extremadamente doloroso como vergonzoso…mejor sigo caminando tal ves ya estoy cerca

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos, viendo hacia la arena, cuando…

-¡Auch!-mi cabeza se estrello contra algo bastante duro y por el impacto caí de sentón-¡eso me dolió!-sobe mi cabeza y levante mi rostro para ver mejor con lo que había chocado, y lo que vi me sorprendió-¿pero que demo…?-había quedado sin palabras pues frente a mi había unas enormes puertas y hasta arriba de estas había un gran letrero negro con letras doradas que decían-Death City-lei y sonreí bastante feliz-¡aquí es!...-aquello que pensé que era una alucinación, no lo era-creí que moriría en este gran desierto-pequeñas lagrimitas de felicidad se amontonaban en mis ojos, las cuales limpie con el dorso de mi mano, me levante de la arena y sacudí mis ropas.

Estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa; me acerque admirando lo grandes que eran aquellas puertas, lentamente levante mi mano para tocarlas, pero antes de que mi mano entrara en contacto con estas, se abrieron solas dejándome ver una colorida, tranquila y bonita ciudad. No pude hacer nada mas que abrir mis ojos y un poco mi boca de la impresión que daba que la gente estuviera paseando, caminando o platicando de lo mas normal y no se inmutara por el tremendo calor que hacia, pero al cruzar las puertas y entrar a la ciudad me di cuenta de que allí se sentía fresco.

Estaba…como decirlo…anonadada, impactada, sorprendida o como quieran decirle, no podía creerlo… ¿Qué hacía una linda ciudad en medio de un interminable desierto? ¿Podría estar soñando?, no, no lo creo, esto se siente tan real…Oh un momento yo no estoy aquí para admirar la ciudad, debo cumplir lo que se me encomendó.

Recordado aquello emprendí la búsqueda de aquellos a los que debía enamorar.

Mientras caminaba por las calles mas me sorprendía de lo bonitas y bien cuidadas que estaban, las personas eran muy amables y…

-¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?-voltee a ver quien había hablado y al hacerlo descubrí un grupo de chicos que caminaban hacia mi…eran ellos, mis "victimas"…no mis "objetivos"…9 jóvenes que caminaban por la acera de enfrente, todos iban con una sonrisa en el rostro y ropa deportiva…la que había hablado era una chica no muy alta con cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color jade…si mal no recuerdo su nombre es: Maka Albarn, edad: 18 años

-¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?-respondió un joven peli-blanco con ojos rubí, quien iba a su lado…su nombre: Soul Eater Evans, edad: 18 años

-¡Si el cine!-grito una joven con cara de niña su cuerpo bastante desarrollado y cabello rubio corto y ojos azules bastante expresivos…nombre: Patricia Thompson, edad: 17 años

-Patty tranquilízate por favor -la reprendió una chica alta igual rubia y de ojos azules-supongo que son las hermanas-iban vestidas casi igual-aunque a mi también me parece una buena idea-volvió a decir con una sonrisa…nombre: Elizabeth Thompson, edad: 19 años

-Mientras el GRAN YO este ahí, alumbrando su camino, estará bien ¡NYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-comenzó a reír estruendosamente un joven de cabellos azules, ojos verdes y un tatuaje en forma de estrella en su hombro…nombre: Black*Star, edad: 18 años

-A mí también me parece bien-respondió una joven peli-negra de mirada y sonrisa tierna, de ojos azules un poco más oscuros que el de las hermanas…nombre: no lo recuerdo o más bien no lo sé ya que su información no venía

-Estoy de acuerdo-contesto un joven peli-negro con tres líneas blancas de un solo lado de su cabeza y ojos ambarinos-¿Qué hay de ustedes Chrona, Ragnarok?-agrego mirando a los nombrados…nombre: Death the Kid, edad: 18 años

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo otro peli-negro de ojos igualmente negros y una cicatriz en su rostro en forma de "x"-¿Qué hay de ti, tonta?- dijo mirando a la joven que estaba a su lado…nombre: Ragnarok Makenshi, edad: 19 años

-Yo…no se…yo…creo…su-supongo que e-esta bien-respondió la susodicha con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, su cabello lavanda algo disparejo, de ojos tristes y de un azul profundo hizo que mi corazón se contrajera…daba ternura su actitud…era tan linda…su nombre: Chrona Makenshi, edad: 18 años

Bien una ves que los reconocí a todos y me cerciore de que no faltaba nadie, era hora de poner manos a la obra…me oculte en un árbol, me subí en este para quedar oculta entre su frondoso follaje, conjure mi arco y mis flechas que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en mis manos, puse en posición la flecha, me prepare, cerré un ojo para mayor puntería, apunte y la solté esperando que diera y afortunadamente dio en el blanco…justo en el trasero del peli-blanco

-¿Pero que demo…?-se dio la vuelta buscando lo que lo había herido y justo en ese momento iba pasando un camión con un espejo enorme-wow…no me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era-dijo viéndose en el espejo…

-¿Soul estas bien?-pregunto preocupada la chica peli-ceniza

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo si soy tremendamente atractivo Maka?-dijo volteando a ver a la chica con una enorme sonrisa enseñando sus dientes filosos y al siguiente momento este se hecho a correr para verse en la vitrina de una tienda cercana

-¿Qué rayos te pasa viejo?-contesto el peli-celeste

Rayos había fallado, bien la otra no lo haré…prepare de nuevo otra flecha y dispare…dio justo en el brazo del chico peli-azul

-¡Auch!... ¿Quién se atreve a golpear al Gran Ore-sama?-dijo volteando a todas partes y de repente se fijo en la peli-rosa-¿Chrona?-camino lentamente hacia ella-Chrona…no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres-dijo con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro y levantando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla

-¿Eh?-la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal aclaración

-Oye tu fenómeno, no te atrevas a tocarla-dijo el oji-negro tomando su mano y poniéndose en frente de la oji-azul, protegiéndola del enanito

-¡Pero yo…creo que…la amo!-grito soltándose de su agarre y empezando una pequeña discusión, iba a tratar de tocarla de nuevo, cuando de pronto el chico alto lo tomo por el cuello aplicándole una buena llave

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Black*Star?-cuestiono el oji-ámbar, en su voz se podía percibir un tono de enojo

Demonios falle de nuevo…bien lo intentare de nuevo…ahora tome tres flechas y las dispare dando también en los blancos, en el hombro del peli-negro bajito, en la espalda del peli-negro alto y en el cuello de la peli-rosa…

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo el oji-negro levantando su rostro viendo en ese momento a la rubia bajita quien reía de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sobre todo burlándose de las tonterías del oji-rubí

-¿Pero que…?-dijo el oji-ámbar volteando a donde estaba la conmoción y justo en ese momento vio a Tsubaki quien se acercaba a ayudar su Meister-Tsubaki…-susurro para si el joven

-¡Auch!-dijo la peli-rosa sobándose el cuello donde mi flecha le había pegado y volteo para ver que la había lastimado, justo en ese momento iba pasando un joven rubio de ojos azules y escuchando música con sus audífonos es las orejas-Justin Law…-susurro sonrojada y yendo hacia él, sin importarle sus amigos o el pequeñín que gritaba su nombre con desesperación

-Chrona… ¡Chrona amada mía! ¿A dónde vas sin tu dios para protegerte?-grito el peli-celeste tratando inútilmente de sacarse los brazos del muchacho alto, llamando la atención de los demás

-¿Chrona?-volteo hacia donde el chico apuntaba-Chrona, espera- dijo la oji-jade volteando a ver a su mejor amiga e ignorando a Soul quien ahora veía su propio reflejo en una ventana

Desesperada por que nada había sucedido como yo lo deseaba, tome las flechas que me quedaban y las dispare, dando en las tres rubias y en la peli-negra

La rubia mayor trataba de detener las risas de su hermana cuando la flecha la toco, al levantar su rostro al primero que vio fue al chico gritón quien aun se encontraba peleando en los brazos del peli-negro alto y este a su ves miraba a su hermana

La rubia menor, que al sentir el golpe de la flecha detuvo sus risas, siguió mirando al peli-blanco con asombro, se levanto del suelo, sacudió un poco su pantaloncillo y se acerco a él con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero tono rojizo-un poco mas fuerte al que solía tener- apareció en su rostro

Tsubaki, quien al oír el grito de Maka a su otra amiga, volteo a verla y se quedo paralizada al notar que su amiga de coletas, amiga de casi toda la vida, era realmente hermosa

-Chrona se esta alejando…va con ¿Justin?...pero que demonios esta pasando aquí…Ragnarok…-antes de terminar su oración mi flecha la golpeo en la pierna-auuu… ¿Qué?... ¿Ragnarok?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres planita?-le respondió enojado por interrumpir su visión de la rubia menor

-Nada, es solo que…-antes de acabar de hablar se sonrojo notablemente

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres?...dilo rápido-dijo un poco mas enfadado

-Es solo que eres muy lindo-bajo su rostro para que él no viera su cara enrojecerse hasta el punto de parecer un tomate

-¿que rayos te esta pasando?-dijo un poco asustado

-¡POR ZEUS, TODO SALIO MAL!…-dije con algo de miedo y jalando de nueva cuenta mi cabello-bueno solo espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta allá arriba-y como si me hubieran escuchado o como si leyeran mi mente el cielo se comenzó a nublar y el aire empezó a soplar un poco mas fuerte-¡rayos ahora si que estoy en problemas!

Y sin más un portal apareció frente a mí, invitándome a entrar y llevarme a mi final…

Rayos ahora que me fijo…que no pudieron hacer eso con el portal que me trajo y me dejo desamparada y a mi suerte en el desierto…

* * *

><p>qe tal qedo? bueno?malo?2-2?o mejor me dedico a otra cosa por qe de escritora me muero de hambre?<p>

ustedes decidan!

muchisimas gracias por leer!

merezco un oscar...no perdon un review?


	3. Segundas oportunidades y el regreso

holitas gente bonita...

bueno pues perdon por la tardanza...pero es qe mi imaginacion murio y no fue facil revivirla pero ya esta de pie otra ves (oh no mi imaginacion es un zombie!)(?)...ok no...pero si me enferme y se me hizo un poco complicado buscar en mi mente algo de inspiracion para seguirle...

bueno sin mas qe agregar...disfruten el cap

se qe en los anteriores caps no lo puse...pero se me hace muy tedioso aparte de qe todos lo saben...asi qe esta sera la unica ves qe lo diga...ya qe no lo volvere a repetir...ejem..."SOUL EATER" NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE "DIVINA CONFUSIÓN" DE DONDE SAQE EL NOMBRE Y LA IDEA PARA ESTE FIC...dicho esto...A LEER...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Segundas oportunidades y el regreso**

¡Oh por Zeus! Yo sabia que no debía ir a esa misión…sabia que mi puntería aun no era muy buena…sabia que algo malo iba a pasar…no se como demonios pude cometer ese gravísimo error…o si por mi puntería…tonta…tonta…grandísima tonta…y ahora gracias a mi terrible error mi padre debe estar enojadísimo-por no decir otra cosa peor-y mas que decepcionado de mi

Cuando llegue al olimpo, mi padre me esperaba en el salón principal, sentado en su trono-hecho de nubes- con una cara de pocos amigos, y junto a él, estaba mi hermana y un poco más atrás estaba mi hermano recargado en un pilar

Mi hermana mayor Mizraím-alta, de porte elegante, cara con rasgos finos, ojos castaños y amables, cabello castaño y lacio; ahora que la veo un poco mejor…tal ves no seamos hermanas de verdad, ya que ella es bonita y genial con el arco y la flecha y yo…bueno soy yo-me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, se notaba que estaba algo nerviosa

Mi hermano Riku-que era menor que mi hermana pero mayor que yo; alto, cara alargada, ojos y cabello castaños-me miraba con una sonrisa burlona

-Mizraím, Riku…retírense necesito hablar con su hermana a solas-hablo, mirándome con esos ojos que me llegan a causar miedo

-Si padre-contestaron los nombrados

Antes de salir mi hermana me dio un abrazo, _"__Suerte__" _susurro en mi oído antes de separarse de mi…ella era lo mas cercano a una madre para mi

-Jajaja, esta vez si metiste la pata hasta el fondo-me dijo mi hermano poniendo su mano en mi cabeza y despeinándome un poco, sin perder su tono y sonrisa burlones

-¡No hagas eso!-le recrimine quitándome su mano de encima y acomodando mi cabello

-Ya déjala y apresúrate-lo regaño mi hermana

-Ya voy, ya voy-y salieron por las enormes puertas para que momentos después estas se cerraran, dejándome mas que nerviosa por la mirada penetrante de mi padre

-¿Y bien que tienes para decir?-pregunto cruzando los brazos frente a él

-Yo…perdón…en verdad lo-lo lamento…no fue mi intención…yo…-trataba inútilmente de encontrar una disculpa que lo convenciera

-Confíe en ti Hoshi, creí que siendo buena en la teoría y en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, también lo serías utilizando tus herramientas, pero veo que me he equivocado… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que aun no eras buena usando el arco y la flecha?-pregunto con un tono mas serio

-Yo trate de decírtelo, en varias ocasiones…pero nunca me escuchas padre, ya que al parecer lo único que te importa son mis hermanos y un estúpido trabajo bien hecho-respondí, bajando mi rostro y tratando de detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos; me sentía tonta, inútil, incomoda y bastante triste por todo lo que mi padre había dicho

-¡No me hables así señorita!-me regaño mas que enfadado

-¡Pero es la verdad!-respondí levantando mi cara para enfrentarlo, desafortunadamente las lágrimas que tanto quería detener, me traicionaron, cayendo como pequeñas cascadas de mis ojos-siempre es lo mismo…si tan solo mamá aun estuviera aquí-murmure aunque no lo bastante bajo para que solo yo lo oyera

-Pero no lo esta-respondió recuperando su compostura

Apreté mis manos convirtiéndolas en puños, mordí mi labio inferior para no decir algo de lo que me arrepintiera después y agache mi rostro otra ves, tratando de detener las lágrimas, mis compañeras y confidentes en muchas ocasiones pasadas…estaba harta, harta de que mi propio padre me tratara como una desconocida, como una chiquilla tonta y buena para nada.

-Te daré solo una oportunidad, para que trates de arreglar lo que hiciste mal-levante mi rostro sorprendida, no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban-hablare con Shinigami-san, para que te deje cumplir con tu misión…y si lo vuelves a arruinar te desterrare… ¿entendiste?-pregunto con una voz algo macabra

Trague saliva fuertemente, conociendo a mi padre sabía que si lo echaba a perder de nuevo, cumpliría con su amenaza-¡si señor!-respondí temblando de miedo

-Bien, puedes retirarte, ve a tu habitación y prepara todo lo que creas necesario llevar…partirás en unas horas-se levanto de su trono y se dirigió a un espejo cercano, apunto un numero y espero-¿Qué esperas?...vete ya-dijo viendo que no me había movido de mi lugar

-¡Ah! Si…lo siento-dije nerviosamente, me dirigí a las puertas para salir rumbo a mi habitación, pero antes de salir, me gire para ver de nuevo a mi padre-¡gracias padre, te prometo que esta vez no fallaré!-y sonreí, con las típicas sonrisas que siempre le dedicaba a él, pequeñas pero sinceras

-Eso espero-me respondió volviéndose hacia el espejo y comenzando a hablar con alguien que apareció en este, era una persona cuyo rostro estaba oculto por una mascara de calavera…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Varias horas después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya tenía todo listo para mi viaje a la tierra-de nuevo-, varias maletas con ropa y calzado que acostumbran usar los mortales, varios libros de entrenamiento teórico de donde se debe dirigir la flecha para un amor mas profundo y otros acerca de los puntos débiles-físicos y emocionales-de los humanos, y varias cosas más que creí me serían de utilidad.

Esta vez iba vestida con una falda negra que me llagaba a mitad del muslo, botas rayadas en blanco y negro que me llegaban más arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca de manga larga y una corbata con una estrella adornándola **(N/A:****como ****la ****calavera ****que ****usa ****Kid ****en ****su ****corbata,****solo ****que ****ella ****lleva ****una ****estrella)** y para completar una gabardina blanca; mi cabello-largo hasta la cintura, castaño y naturalmente ondulado-lo llevaba suelto y para verme mejor me puse unos lentes-es gracioso yo no necesito lentes pero me siento mas segura con ellos-color negro, ya estaba mas que lista para volver a la carga…se podría decir que esta es la continuación de mi primera misión, así que la llamare _"__Misión __imposible:__arreglando __mi __error __1.2__" _

Toc, toc…escuche unos golpes en mi puerta y salí de mis torpes pensamientos e imaginación

-Voy-grite desde adentro y me dirigí rápidamente a abrir

-¡Hoshi, ya es hora de que te vayas a la tierra a corregir el desastre que ocasionaste!...apúrate que el portal se cierra-me dijo mi hermano, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta

-Ya voy hermano…no necesitas recordármelo-lo ultimo lo dije para mi, que me recordaran algo que hice mal me hacia enojar-oye, ya que estas aquí, ¿me ayudas con mis maletas?

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Servicio al cuarto? ¿Un botones? ¿O una mula de carga?-si definitivamente había pasado bastante tiempo en la tierra

-Tal vez seas lo último…pero no por lo de carga, sino por lo MULA*****-le grite y antes de que me pudiera decir algo, le cerré la puerta en la cara…estaba muerta de la risa, ya podía imaginarme su cara por lo que le dije

-Me las vas a pagar, tonta-y dicho esto dio un ligero golpe en la puerta y escuche como sus pasos se alejaban

Una vez recuperada y más tranquila de aquello que causo mi risa, salí de la habitación con mis maletas en brazos y me dirigí a donde estaban mi padre y mis hermanos

-Ya he hablado con Shinigami-san y ha aceptado que entres en el Shibusen…recuerda no podrás permanecer en la tierra por mucho tiempo…tienes hasta San Valentín***** para arreglar lo que has arruinado…

-¿¡Hasta San Valentín!...pero para ese día faltan…-comencé a hacer cuentas con mis dedos y el resultado me sorprendió-¡falta 2 semana para eso!, no creo poder resolverlo tan rápido…

-Eso te pasa por tonta jajaja…-me interrumpió y segundos después comenzó a reír como loco

-¡Riku!-lo regaño nuestra hermana mayor con las manos en las caderas

-¿Qué?...yo solo digo lo que es mas que obvio-se defendió limpiando una lagrimilla que había en su ojo, causado por reírse, debido a su acción mi hermana le dio un merecido zape*****

-No le hagas caso Hoshi…-me dijo mirándome con cariño-antes de que te vayas quiero que tengas esto…-dijo mostrándome un dije en forma de dos hermosas alas

-Es muy lindo…pero será mejor que tú lo guardes, ya que conociéndome, de seguro lo perderé-le respondí mirándola directamente a los ojos

-No importa estas nunca se separaran de ti y si estas en problemas estas te protegerán-dijo y me lo puso en el cuello-y si necesitas algo, o te sientes sola, o simplemente deseas hablar con alguien, usa esto…-dijo, ahora poniendo un pequeño cristal de color morado, también alrededor de mi cuello, cuando termino de colocarlo, me miro y sonrío como mamá solía hacerlo-por favor cuídate mucho ¿entendiste?

-Sabes que puedo ser terrible con las herramientas, pero soy muy fuerte y puedo defenderme sola-le conteste, ella solo sonrío mas ampliamente y después me dio un abrazo transmitiéndome cariño y fuerzas para hacerlo bien, debo admitir, también, que fue un poco fuerte haciendo que casi me ahogara

-Her-hermana…Miz-raím…no puedo… me ahogo…au-xili-o…

-Ah lo siento-dijo soltándome…argh por un momento sentí que mi alma se me salía-pero prométeme que te cuidaras y no te meterás en líos innecesarios

-¡Lo prometo!-dije con una enorme sonrisa-y aunque no lo digas o admitas, ni yo quiera decirlo…-dije ahora dirigiéndome a mi hermano-¡te voy a extrañar!-y le sonreí

-Si tienes razón, no quiero decirlo, ni quería escucharlo…-respondió como si no le hubiera importado y mirando a otro lado-pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sepamos ¿cierto?-dijo volteando hacia a mi y sonriendo de medio lado

-Cierto-sonreí un poco mas

-Déjense de tonterías…Hoshi es hora-hablo mi padre un poco impaciente

-Si padre…te prometo…no, te juro que solucionare el problema lo mas rápido posible y estarás orgulloso de mi como lo estas de mi hermanos…-le dije sonriendo-¡nos vemos!

Antes de que las puertas del portal se cerraran voltee a ver a mi familia-o lo que quedaba de ella-mis hermanos, quienes me despedían con una sonrisa y mi padre con su mirada seria de siempre

Bien era hora de retomar la segunda parte de mi trabajo; y como tercera hija de Eros o Cupido-como todos lo conocen-prometo que todo quedara como se suponía que debía ser desde el principio o me dejo de llamar Hoshi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la tierra-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me alegro mucho que este portal-que me trajo de vuelta a la tierra-me dejara en el lugar donde apareció para llevarme…desafortunadamente en este viaje llevaba varias cosas-entiéndase por esas cosas como mis pesadas maletas-las cuales hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio en la rama y cayera…

-¡Ay mi traserito!-me levante del frío suelo, sobándome la parte lastimada-bien y ahora ¿a donde se supone que debo ir?-abrí mi pequeña mochilita-la cual llevaba a la espalda-y de todos los papeles que me había dado mi padre antes de dejar el olimpo-los cuales eran unas hojas de ingreso al Shibusen y un mapa de la ciudad-solo me concentre en sacar el mapa-veamos…según este mapa estoy en mitad del parque, ósea en el centro de la ciudad y para llegar al Shibusen debo ir…por allá-señale hacia la derecha-aunque también podría ser por allá- le di la vuelta al indesifrable mapa y señale hacia el otro lado

-Hola… ¿estas perdida?-pregunto alguien

-Creo que si…podrías ayudar…-al bajar mi mapa para poder encontrarme con la persona que me había hablado, me sorprendí de que no había absolutamente nadie mas que un gracioso gato negro con sombrero de bruja mirándome-…me… ¿uh?

-Pero claro que te ayudare, no tengo nada mas que hacer-ahí estaba otra ves aquella voz

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?-pregunte, esto empezaba a darme algo de miedo

-Mi nombre es Blair, la bruja de las calabazas o la bruja gato y estoy aquí abajo-mire en la dirección que me indico la voz, pero solo me encontré nuevamente con el gato-¡hola!

-¡Aaaaaaah, un demonio disfrazado de gato!-me asuste tanto que-sin saber como-me subí al árbol de nuevo

-Nyajaja, no soy un demonio solo soy una brujita, la cual se puede transformar en gato, mira te enseñare mi verdadera apariencia-y dicho esto, hubo un sonido de bomba y humo morado la envolvió, cuando el humo se disipo el rastro del gato desapareció, dejando a una mujer de cuerpo súper-desarrollado, cabello morado, traje negro y con el mismo sombrero de antes-¿lo ves? No soy un demonio, ahora puedes bajar de ahí

-¿Prometes no hacerme daño?-dije aun insegura

-Lo prometo-y dicho esto se volvió a transformar en el gato negro y yo baje del árbol-bien y ahora que ya sabes que no te haré nada malo… ¿A dónde se supone que debes ir?

-¡Oh es cierto, casi lo olvido!-dije dándome un pequeño golpe en la frente-bien se supone que debo ir al Shibusen a hablar con un tal Shinigami-sama, pero la verdad es que…no se por donde debo ir…

-¿Así que eres nueva en la ciudad eh?-pregunto subiéndose a mi cabeza con un salto bastante ágil

-Si así es-respondí tratando de verla por sobre mi cabeza

-¿Y de donde eres? ¿Por qué estas aquí en Death City? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto

-"_A __pero __que __gatita __tan __curiosa__"_-me dije a mi misma-pues veras mi nombre es Hoshi y respecto a las otras perguntas…no puedo decirlo…me lo han prohibido...

-Ah ya veo-respondió con un tono decepcionado-bueno eso no importa Hoshi-chan, de seguro tienes tus razones para no decir de donde vienes-agrego recuperando su sonrisita-bien ahora regresando a lo primero… ¿quieres ir a Shibusen, cierto?

-Si… ¿me ayudaras?-pregunte con muchísimas esperanzas

-Por supuesto-dijo-solo sigue mis instrucciones y te aseguro que llegaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo…-se quedo callada por un momento y despues agrego-¡vamos, es por allá!-con una de sus patas me señalo una calle que quedaba frente a nosotras

-Ah, pero el mapa dice que deberíamos ir por allá-dije algo confundida por la direcciones

-¿a quien le vas a hacer caso…a un tonto mapa…o a mí que he vivido varios años en esta ciudad?-pregunto algo enojada

-E-esta bien, vamos por allá-le respondí dándome por vencida

Guarde mi mapa, tome mis maletas-que aun estaban tiradas por el accidente del árbol-y empezamos, o mejor dicho, empecé a caminar por donde la gata me indicaba, solo espero que vayamos por el lugar indicado

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>* aca por donde yo vivo se les dice "mulas" a las personas que son tercas o mala onda<strong>

*** supongamos que va a ser san valentin...en este fic se me atraso un poco el calendario X)**

*** un "zape" es un golpe en la cabeza...por quien no lo sabía XP**

* * *

><p>bien hora de responder reviews:<p>

**Nikolas Sur:** no te preocupes las parejas no se van a qedar asi...es solo por el peqeño error qe cometio la mensajera...ya veras que todo se solucionara...a mi tambien me parecio un poco raro el revoltijo pero todo tendra solucion...paciencia =)...gracias por tu review

**DeAtH tHe RoSe:** en verdad mil gracias por tu review...espero que este cap te haya gustado ya que me costo horrores XD

**C. C. Cr0ss: **wow...de lo qe una se llega a enterar...en serio se casaron?...y fue gracioso por qe al principio no sabia con quien emparejar a Chrona si con Kilik o con Justin (claro me qede con el rubio)...otra cosa, una ves leyendo el fic de otra personita (no recuerdo su nombre) vi qe tambien emparejo a Liz y Ragnarok y se me hizo interesante y me gusto, asi que yo tambien lo puse...jajaja...espero te haya gustado este cap

**Lilith Kiryu: **en serio te hizo reir?...gracias mi cometido se cumplio!...nah! no es cierto...pero si me alegro qe te haya gustado y hecho pasar un buen rato...qe tal lo hago? he mejorado?...en verdad mil gracias y espero qe este capitulo tambien te haya hecho reir aunqe sea un poqitin...

**Hiromi-one-chan: **gracias tu tambien me caes bien...y si en efecto la Hoshi del fic soy yo...es un retrato de mi...a veces puedo llegar a ser muy torpe y despistada...tanto qe me tienen qe recordar a cada rato qe era lo qe estaba haciendo hace unos minutos o en qe dia vivimos...la mayor parte del tiempo vivo en otros mundos...y tambien mi concentracion es minima, me distraigo por cualquier babosada...por eso me tardo en subir los fics...jojojo...si a mi tambien se me hace guapo Justin (despues de Kid claro)...pero bueno...espero te haya gustado este capi...

**verlly: **que bueno que te gustara...si yo tambien me rei cuando escribi que Soul se enamoraba de si mismo...espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como el otro...

* * *

><p>gracias de nuevo a todos y todas los qe se han tomado la molestia de leer las tonterias que escribo...no saben lo feliz qe me hacen...<p>

ahora si les gusto este capitulo qe escribi (y por el cual varias de mis neuronas perecieron en el intento) dejen un lindo reviewsito si?...porfis?...

xoxo...Hoshi


	4. ¡No de nuevo!

Hello!...yo de nuevo...

Lamento la tardanza...pero he decidido qe cada semana subire un capitulo...ya qe mi mente genera las situaciones con mucha lentitud X3...y con dos escuelas nop es facil concentrarse en una sola cosa a la vez...aparte de qe me acabo de enfermar y mi cerebro trabaja mas lentamente...tengo una terrible gripa ademas de tos...todo por el frio qe hace en la ciudad :(...

Bien despues de mis qejas (qe a absolutamente a nadie le intersaban) los dejo...

Disfruten del capi =3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**¡No de nuevo!**

Gracias a la gata mágica estaba mas que perdida…también estaba cansada y hambrienta, ya que llevábamos mas de 2 horas caminando… ¡2 benditas horas!

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte y yo aun no veía rastro alguno de la dichosa escuela y eso hacia que me desesperara cada vez más…

-Este…Blair ¿ya vamos a llegar?-pregunte tratando de no sonar grosera y con mi paciencia casi al limite

-Si ya casi, no te desesperes Hoshi-chan…-respondió dándome unas palmaditas en la frente con su pata

-No es por nada pero… ¡LLEVAS DICIENDO ESO MÁS DE 2 HORAS Y AUN NO VEO LA JODIDA ESCUELA!-si, mi paciencia tiene un limite y ya estaba mas que al borde…y cuando me enfado de verdad, puedo llegar a dar miedo

-Tranquila, solo da la vuelta en esta esquina y llegaremos-me dijo con una simpática sonrisa

Al parecer esta bruja es demasiado tonta como para entender como me siento-escucha Blair-le dije forzando sin mucho éxito una sonrisa y tratando de tranquilizarme- tengo hambre, sed y sueño, mis pies me están matando y tu vas mas que cómoda ahí arriba... ¿estas segura que ya estamos por llegar?..._"__no __quiero __hacerte __algo __terriblemente __malo __en __mi __primer __día __en __esta __ciudad__"_-pensé

-Claro, estoy mas que segura…ahora da vuelta por aquí

Y así lo hice…oh grave error…sabía que seguir las indicaciones de un gato no era bueno, ya que por décima vez me encontraba en un callejón sin salida…

-Blair…-puse mis maletas en el suelo-en serio te agradezco que quisieras ayudarme, pero…-la tome con cuidado y la baje de mi cabeza para ponerla justo frente a mi rostro y mirarla a los ojos-creo que estas mas perdida que yo, así que ¿Por qué no tratas de ayudar a alguien mas?-le pregunte poniéndola en el suelo

-¿Hoshi-chan ya no quiere mi ayuda?…-en sus ojitos se empezaron a amontonar unas cuantas lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar quedamente

-Yo no quise decir eso, es solo que…-buscaba en mi mente-lo más rápido que podía-las palabras correctas para hacer que detuviera sus sollozos, cuando…

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA…BLAIR SOLO QUIERE AYUDAR, PERO HOSHI-CHAN ESTA SIENDO MALA CONMIGO-comenzó a llorar más dramática y fuertemente, todas las personas que pasaban por ahí me miraban con el seño fruncido o negaban con la cabeza y murmuraban cosas…

Comencé a desesperarme y tome una decisión-¡esta bien, dejare que me sigas guiando, si prometes dejar de llorar!-le dije volviéndola a levantar del suelo

-¡Esta bien!-contesto con su sonrisa habitual

-_"__Eso __fue __fácil__"__-_pensé-_"__ah! pero __que __gatita __tan __problemática__"__-_suspiré

-Bien sigamos…ahora vayamos por allá-dijo, colocada-de nuevo-sobre mi cabeza

-Está bien-dije con un resoplido, tome de nuevo mis maletas y comencé a caminar hacia donde la gatita mágica señalaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-2 horas más tarde-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Argh, basta, hasta aquí!-me detuve de repente y solté las maletas, las cuales cayeron haciendo un sonido bastante fuerte-ya no puedo dar otro paso más, de verdad estoy más que cansada…me doy, no importa que mi padre me destierre, pero yo de aquí ya no me muevo-dije harta y cansada, así que me senté en las escaleras que estaban a un lado de mi

-Hoshi-chan…

-No Blair, ya te dije, yo de aquí no me muevo, y no importa si vuelves a llorar-la interrumpí antes de que terminara su oración

-Pero, es que…-trato nuevamente de hablar

-¿Qué Blair, me vas a decir que la escuela esta al darle la vuelta a la esquina?-mencione con algo de sarcasmo

-No, no es eso, es solo que…-dijo un poco indignada por mi actitud

-¿Qué, que, que?-dije un poco irritada

-El Shibusen esta detrás de ti-respondió con una sonrisita mostrando sus dientecitos

-Ay Blair no juegues conmigo, lo que hay detrás de mi son unas interminables escaleras-le conteste sin ánimos, recargue mi cabeza sobre mis manos-las cuales reposaban en mis piernas-y cerré mis ojos

-Si lo se…-respondió en un tono entre divertida y ofendida- pero si subes por ellas llegaras al Shibusen

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?-pregunte abriendo mis ojos de golpe y la mire con algo de incredulidad; después voltee a ver hacia atrás, percatándome de que si forzaba un poco mas mis músculos, llegaría a mi destino…así que sin perder mas tiempo y recuperando mi confianza en la gata, tome mis maletas y decidida comencé a subir…

Antes de subir al otro escalón, me di cuenta de que algo me faltaba, y entonces recordé, me di la vuelta para mirar a la gata, que seguía mis pasos sin moverse, con una sonrisa…

-¿Blair…no vendrás?-pregunte con curiosidad por sus acciones

-Oh no puedo, tengo prohibido entrar a Shibusen sin autorización-respondió con un poco de pesar-pero desde aquí, te deseare toda la suerte del mundo-agregó con una sonrisa y levantando su patita

-¡Gracias Blair!...-le devolví la sonrisa-aunque me perdiste en la ciudad… ¡en verdad te agradezco tu ayuda y compañía!

-Jijiji, no hay de que…-respondió, se levanto, lista para emprender su camino de regreso a su casa, pero antes de dar otro paso mas volteo un poco su cabeza-¡oh si ves a Soul y Maka, salúdalos de mi parte!-menciono

-¡Claro!-y después reaccione-espera, ¿Cómo sabes si los conozco?-pregunte sorprendida y confundida

-Tu aura mágica me dice que no solo los conoces a ellos, sino a sus amigos también-y dicho esto comenzó de nuevo su camino

-¿Mi aura mágica?...-pregunte al viento-_"__esa __gatita __si __que __es __rarita__"__-_una ves que perdí de vista a Blair, continúe mi camino cuesta arriba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-184…185…186…187… ¡188!... ¡POR FIN!... ¿a quien rayos se le ocurrió poner tantas escaleras y no un bendito elevador?-a este punto se que existen los elevadores porque en el Olimpo tenemos algunos y también sirven para venir a la tierra…solo que estos, están conectados a zonas especificas e importantes y para otras ciudades aún necesitamos de los portales-como en mi caso-; si, nos hemos modernizado un poco…no creerán que seguimos viviendo en la edad antigua ¿cierto?…si los humanos se han modernizado… ¿Por qué nosotros no?

Bien, regresando a lo que de verdad importa, mire la construcción estilo gótico que esta frente a mí…

-¡WOW…QUE GRANDE ES!-dije sorprendida de lo enorme y… ¿simétrica?...que era…aunque también era un poco tenebrosa e intimidante

-¡Hasta mañana Marie-sensei!-oí a lo lejos unas voces

-¡Hasta mañana chicos, cuídense!-respondió otra y entonces voltee en dirección de donde provenían aquellas voces

Eran 3 chicos, 2 niños pequeños y 2 chicas-el primero era calvo con unas torres por peinado y lentes raros, de piel clara; el segundo era de piel un poco mas bronceada, su cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta alta y con lentes algo raros también y el ultimo era el mas moreno de los tres, su cabello parecía hecho a rastas y usaba lentes normales él era seguido por unos niños, los dos rubios, de tez morena, de ojos extrañamente azules, cada uno llevaba una gorra de diferente color, uno la llevaba amarilla mientras que el otro la llevaba anaranjada; y al ultimo estaban las chicas quienes iban vestidas de la misma manera y tenían el mismo color de piel, solo que una era mas alta que la otra, la mas baja tenía cabello corto y de color rosa, sus ojos eran verdes y la alta tenía cabello castaño largo que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda y sus ojos eran castaños también.

La mujer que los despedía era alta, su cabello rubio oscuro, uno de sus ojos castaños estaba cubierto por un parche con un extraño símbolo, de tez clara y vestida con blusa negra con falda larga hasta sus tobillos, negra con amarillo y botas blancas…se veía amable así que decidí acercarme a ella…

-¿Disculpe?...Buenas tardes

-¡Hola! ¿En que te puedo ayudar?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Bien vera…soy nueva en la ciudad y estoy aquí…porque he venido a hablar con Shinigami-sama, acerca de...mi entrada en Shibusen-respondí con algo de nervios

-Oh ya veo…así que serás una nueva estudiante aquí ¿eh?-pregunto

-Eso espero-conteste bajando mi rostro un poco

-Bien, te llevare a la Death Room para que hables con Shinigami-sama… ven conmigo-al terminar de hablar se dio la vuelta para entrar a la escuela y yo la seguí.

Al entrar, quede asombrada de lo grande que era por dentro también, sus paredes coloridas y candelabros bien cuidados…wow este lugar me asombraba cada ves mas…

-Por cierto mi nombre es Marie Mjolnir y soy maestra en esta escuela… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto sacándome de mi fascinación momentánea por la escuela

-Mi nombre es Astéri*****…pero todos en mi familia me dicen Hoshi, ya que nací en Japón-conteste mientras dábamos vuelta en una esquina y bajábamos unos escalones

-A ya veo… ¿así que eres japonesa?

-Se podría decir que si, en parte también soy griega, ya que todos mis antepasados han vivido por generaciones en Grecia-respondí segura de mi misma

-¿Así que actualmente vives en Grecia con tu familia?

-Así es-conteste

-¿Y cuantos años tienes?-su pregunta me puso un poco nerviosa ya que se supone nadie debe saber mi verdadera identidad

-N-no me gusta hablar de mi edad…pero créame cuando le digo que soy mucho mayor de lo que aparento

-Mmmm ¿en serio?-se detuvo y volteo a verme-yo no diría que eres mayor de 18-contesto poniendo un dedo en su barbilla de forma pensativa

-Créame soy mucho mayor que eso…pero esta bien…esto… ¿señorita Mjolnir?

-¡Por favor dime Marie!...cuando alguien me llama por mi apellido me siento vieja-contesto dándome la espalda para ponerse a caminar

-Esta bien señorita Marie… ¿disculpe pero ya estamos cerca de la Death Room?

-Si…creo…-murmuro lo último

¿QUÉEEEEE?... ¡NO DE NUEVO!... ¡NO DE NUEVO!...DIGANME QUE ES UNA SUCIA BROMA… ¿DE NUEVO ESTOY CON OTRA LOCA, MAS PERDIDA QUE YO?...MALDIGO MI SUERTE…

-Señorita Marie… ¡dígame que no estamos perdidas!

-Esto…si te soy sincera-guardo silencio por un momentito y después-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…LO ESTAMOS…PERDONAME…NUNCA FUI BUENA PARA ENCONTRAR EL CAMINO CORRECTO-comenzó a llorar escandalosamente

-¿Marie?-a lo lejos se escucho una voz profunda

-¿SID, ERES TU?-grito al hombre que se acercaba a nosotras

-¿No me digas que otra vez te perdiste buscando el baño?-pregunto burlonamente el hombre

-¡No!...yo estaba buscando la Death Room

-Ah ya veo…-contesto

El hombre-quien ya había salido de la oscuridad-era azul… ¡AZUL!...como si no tuviera vida…como si fuera un muerto viviente…como si fuera un…

-¿Zombie?-contesto él…y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que lo que se suponía debía quedarse en mis pensamientos, ahora era una conversación-si eso es lo que soy…por cierto mi nombre es Sid Barret, ¿y el tuyo?

-As-Astéri…pe-pero pu-puede llamarme Hoshi-conteste nerviosa y asustada

-Un placer-respondió poniendo una sonrisa, la cual se me hizo tenebrosa pero extrañamente amable también

-Sid, ¿puedes llevarnos con Shinigami-sama, por favor?-pregunto Marie, poniéndole ojos de cachorrito

-De acuerdo-dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y después volteando nuevamente hacia a mi-vaya esas maletas parecen muy pesadas ¿puedo ayudarte si me lo permites?

Estaba tan shockeada y sorprendida por aquel amable zombie que respondí torpemente movimiento afirmativo de mi cabeza y un ligero "Gracias" salio de mis labios

Extendió sus brazos tomando las maletas y emprendimos de nuevo el camino…el cual espero esta ves si sea el correcto

-¿Oye cuando te acercaste a mi, no traías esas maletas o si?-pregunto Marie señalando las maletas que ahora cargaba muy amablemente el zombie frente a nosotras

-De hecho si, las tría desde que me encontré con usted-conteste con una ceja levantada

-Mmmm… ¿me pregunto por que no las vi?-cruzo sus brazos frente a ella y yo solo me limite a verla con pena y suspirar por quien sabe cuanta ves en el día…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>* segun el traductor de Google Astéri significa "estrella" lo mismo que Hoshi...y como ella es hija de un dios griego pues me parecio buena idea ponerle qe su nombre verdadero sea griego ¿qe les parece?<strong>

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a<p>

**Hiromi-one-chan: **qe bien qe te guste...me haces muy feliz...qe tal qedo este cap.

**C. C. Cr0ss: **concuerdo contigo...xqe no se caso con el seiyuu de Kid...hubiesemos sido tan felices (supongo) X3...espero qe este cap sea de tu agrado...y perdoname si no actualizo segido pero arriba ya expliqe (o eso trate de hacer) el xqe no lo hago...en vdd sorry! =(

**verlly: **qe bien qe te gustara!...y no es por presumir ni nada pero no eres la primera que me dice qe mi imaginacion es muy grande...mis amigos y familiares me lo dicen casi a diario =P...jajaja...

* * *

><p>pido tambn paciencia...se qe aun no han aparecido los personajes "enamorados" principales...pero no se preocupen qe pronto lo haran...debo ir por pasos,personajes y problemas para adentrarme mas en la historia...aunqe tal ves y solo tal ves...ya empiezen a hacer su aparicion en el proximo capitulo...solo esperen...<p>

miles de gracias-por adelantado-a los qe hayan leido este capi

critikas...amenazas (de cualqier tipo)...sugerencias...ideas...reviews...todo se acepta!

_Hoshi-chi Fuera!_


	5. ¡Bienvenida!

Y como lo prometido es deuda (o algo asi)...aqui estoi con otro cap...este en especial me costo alguito de esfuerzo...y esta muy corto (lo acepto)...pero ya se va adentrando mas a lo qe es el tema 'principal'

sin mas qe agregar...disfruten el capi...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**¡Bienvenida!**

Después de subir un par de escaleras y caminar por varios pasillos, llegamos a unas puertas de metal bastante grandes, el zombie…perdón Sid-sensei-como me pidió que lo llamara-abrió las puertas como pudo, para dejarnos pasar. Ya dentro de la habitación, quede asombrada por como estaba decorada…el camino que llevaba al centro de la habitación estaba decorado con pilares que parecían guillotinas; al voltear mi cabeza a la izquierda o a la derecha se podía observar a lo lejos algo parecido a cruces negras, y si volteabas hacía arriba el techo tenía un tapizado muy curioso…era de nubes, y las nubes se movían…esa habitación era simplemente ¡asombrosa!

Cuando llegamos al centro de la habitación-cosa que yo no supe hasta que me estrelle con la espalda de Sid-sensei y por lo cual termine con un ligero dolor en mi nariz-asome mi cabeza para ver el porque nos habíamos detenido-ya que todavía estaba detrás de él-me di cuenta de que frente a nosotros, había algo parecido a un podio el cual era circular, había también un espejo enorme con velas encima y frente a este se hallaban tres personas; un hombre pelirrojo, una mujer de cabello negro que usaba lentes y la ultima persona usaba una mascara graciosa-a quien inmediatamente reconocí como el sujeto que había hablado con mi padre-el hombre y la mujer, al notar nuestra presencia se giraron para vernos de frente y el de mascara simplemente levanto un poco el rostro…y viéndolo bien, era extremadamente alto

-¡Hoshi-chan por fin estas aquí!-exclamo el hombre de la mascara con alegría…

-"_wow __su __voz __es__…__es__…__olvide __la __palabra__… __¿como __era?__"__-_y me perdí en mis pensamientos

**POV General**

-¿Shinigami-sama usted conoce a esta jovencita?-pregunto el hombre pelirrojo

-Así es…digamos que es como parte de mi familia-contesto con voz chillona

-¿Pero como es que la conoce?-pregunto ahora la mujer de lentes

-Digamos que su padre y yo somos buenos amigos desde hace mucho…aparte de que su madre era mi hermana

-¿Era?-pregunto Sid confundido

-Desafortunadamente, ella murió tiempo atrás, cuando Hoshi-chan aun era muy pequeña-contesto con un tono algo triste

-Así que no solo es de descendencia griega…también tiene raices japonesas…y no solo eso, sino que tiene sangre de shinigami…es sorprendente-dijo Marie

-Si…es como…una mezcla, por decirlo de algún modo

**POV Hoshi**

Sabía que estaban hablando de mí, por que los veía viéndome de ves en cuando…pero estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos buscando esa palabra…

_-__"__Tonta__…__no,__no __era __esa__"__-_pensaba-"_… __molesta, __no __tampoco__…__recuerda __Hoshi, __recuerda__… __¿como __era?..."-_despues de varios minutos-"_a __ya __la __recordé__…__era__…"_

-¿Qué piensas acerca de la idea de pertenecer a una familia de shinigamis, Hoshi-chan?-pregunto Shinigami-sama

-Es...¡RIDICULA!...-como mi emoción por haber recordado la palabra fue tan grande, no medí mi volumen de voz y la grite…cuando salí de mi felicidad momentánea, me fije en Shinigami-sama, quien estaba hincado en una esquina, con un aura negra a su alrededor-¿dije algo malo?-pregunte a Marie, quien estaba a mi lado y me miraba algo sorprendida

-Al parecer acabas de decirle 'ridícula' a la idea de pertenecer a la familia de Shinigami-sama-contesto aun sorprendida

-Ah, ya veo…lo siento, pero yo no me refería a eso-conteste

-¿Ah no?-pregunto Shinigami-sama recuperándose de su depresión momentánea

-No…yo me refería a su voz-conteste inocentemente, señalándolo con mi dedito; y él volvió a su posición anterior, murmurando cosas como:"mi voz es ridícula" o "mi pequeña sobrinita me toma por alguien ridículo"…esperen ¿dijo 'sobrina'?... ¿desde cuando él y yo estamos emparentados?... ¿por que nadie me dijo que tenía un tío en la Tierra?... ¿y mas importante por que tengo a un familiar algo raro?...

-Hoshi, ¿tú venias a decirle algo a Shinigami-sama verdad?-pregunto Marie

-¡Ah es cierto!...-respondió en su tono alegre-de nuevo-interrumpiéndome antes de yo pudiera decir algo-Sid-kun ¿puedes llevar las maletas de Hoshi a mi casa? Dile a Kiddo-kun que prepare la habitación para invitados, Marie-chan ¿podrías ayudarlo?

-Si, Shinigami-sama-contestaron al unísono, después Marie tomo 2 maletas y salieron de la Death Room con dirección a no se donde…

-Yumi-chan, ¿podríamos terminar nuestra charla en otro momento?-esta ves se dirigió a la mujer de lentes

-Por supuesto Shinigami-sama-contesto, se acomodo los lentes con la punta de su dedo y después se retiro

-Spirit-kun ¿podrías ir a buscar a Maka-chan y decirle que venga un momento, por favor?-pidió muy amablemente

-Claro, Shinigami-sama- y se fue-¿fue mi imaginación o se fue saltando como niñita ante la petición?-dejándonos solos a Shinigami-sama y a mi…

-Bien Hoshi-chan ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que estés aquí?-hablo Shinigami-sama

-Etto…-empecé a ponerme extremadamente nerviosa-…yo

-No te preocupes, yo se que eres hija de Eros-san y por lo tanto se que eres en parte una diosa del Olimpo…no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie…-y si no fuera por su mascara, juraría que me guiño un ojo

-Bueno…yo…vera es que…bueno…cometí un accidente…ya que mi puntería no es muy buena...y el usar el arco...pues se me complica un poco…y debido a eso, mi padre se enfado y…me mando a arreglarlo…-conteste mas nerviosa que antes

-Mmmm ya veo…-creo que se molesto, porque su voz chillona dejo de serlo de repente

-Yo en verdad lo la…-antes de acabar mi frase, él comenzó a reírse-¿eh?

-Jamás conocí a un mensajero de cupido tan despistado…supongo que ahora ya lo he visto todo-y siguió riéndose…alto ¿se esta burlando de mi? ¿Me dijo que soy despistada?...bueno tal vez si lo soy, pero solo un poco…-supongo que por eso Eros estaba tan enfadado cuando se comunico conmigo-dijo un poco mas calmado

-¡Ay ni me lo recuerde!-conteste suspirando al recordar la cara rabiosa de mi padre

-Bien supongo que te habrá dado los papeles de ingreso para Shibusen ¿cierto?-pregunto

-O si aquí los tengo-y de mi mochilita-que aun cargaba-saque los papeles que me había pedido

-Bien, con esto ahora eres 'oficialmente' una alumna de mi humilde escuela

Justo en ese momento entro una chica rubia amarrado en un par de coletas, quien, curiosamente se me hizo familiar.

-Aquí estoy Shinigami-sama-hizo una ligera reverencia-… ¿para que me mando a llamar?-pregunto sin perder la cortesía

-Que bueno que ya estas aquí Maka-chan… ¿podrías hacerme el favor de mostrarle la ciudad y la escuela a la alumna nueva, por favor?

-Por supuesto-volteo hacia a mi y en ese momento la recordé, era la chica que se había enamorado equivocadamente del hermano mayor de la chica peli-rosa…wow eso fue complicado de explicar, y será mas complicado de arreglar…supongo-¿nos vamos?-me pregunto con una sonrisa, de seguro si supiera lo que hice, me descuartizaría en un segundo

-De-de acuerdo-trate de sonreír

-Te encargo a mi sobrina Maka-chan-se despidió Shinigami-sama…momento ¿desde cuando acordamos que era su sobrina?

-Lo haré Shinigami-sama… ¡confíe en mi!-respondió haciendo otra ligera reverencia, cuando se enderezo, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Yo seguí sus pasos

-¡BIENVENIDA A SHIBUSEN Y A DEATH CITY HOSHI-CHAN!-grito Shinigami-sama, antes de que saliéramos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Afuera de la Death Room y varias horas después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Así que eres nueva en la ciudad?-pregunto mientras recorríamos la escuela

-Así es-respondí

-Que bien-contesto alegre-¿Y eres sobrina de Shinigami-sama?...no sabía que tenía mas familiares aparte de Kid

-Ya somos dos…yo no sabía que tenia un tío en la tierra…menos que tenía uno tan raro-conteste suspirando 'de nuevo'

-¿A que te refieres con eso de 'tío en la tierra'?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Eh…a…a nada…-conteste forzando una sonrisa-_"__ay __yo __y __mi __gran __bocota__…__solo __mantenla __cerrada __Hoshi__"_ –me reproche mentalmente

-Por cierto no me he presentado…que mal educada soy…-se detuvo abruptamente, se golpeo ligeramente la frente con su mano y después me la tendió-mi nombre es Maka Albarn ¡mucho gusto!-se presento sin quitar su sonrisa

Si supiera que ya la conozco...-el gusto es mío…-le respondí y estreche mi mano con la suya-mi nombre es Astéri, pero dime Hoshi…-sonreí…por fin la primera sonrisa sincera que pongo

-Espero que en tu estancia aquí, sea placentera y divertida-dijo, pero antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, volteo un poco su rostro y agregó- oh y 'Bienvenida' de nuevo, amiga-dicho esto comenzó a caminar de nuevo

'Amiga'…nunca nadie me había dicho amiga antes…por alguna extraña razón, comencé a sentirme feliz…por un momento me sentí como si esta fuera mi casa…sonreí mas ampliamente y empecé a caminar a lado de mi nueva 'amiga'…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos a:<strong>

**Tsubaki2345: **qe bien qe te halla gustado...a mi tambn me gustan tus fics...ah y 'bienvenida' a mi humilde y loco fic...espero qe este capi te halla gustado

**Nikolas Sur: **boeno ya no tendras qe esperar mas...ia esta aqi el cap...X3...espero qe te haya gustado

**Hiromi-one-chan: **ya tengo planeada esa parte de la historia (la solucion del problema)...solo falta llegar a ella XD...pero por lo mientas espero qe hayas disfrutado este cap...

**verlly: **espero qe al levantarte te hayas sobado...jajaja broma...me alegra qe te haya dado risa (para eso cree esta historia principalmente)...ah y gracias por tus palabras...ya me siento un poco mejor ahora solo tengo un poco de tos...jajaja...espero qe este cap te haya hecho reir tambien

* * *

><p>tambn un millon de gracias a mi onee-chan Elisa...qe aunqe no le guste el anime...lee esto por qe le gusta como escribo (o eso supongo yo)...si estas leyendo esto nee 'te qelo nunk lo olvides y grax por leer mis tonterias en vdd lo aprecio'<p>

una vez dixo lo anterior...agradezco a todas las personitas qe me han agregado a sus favoritos y qe dejan review...xoxo para todos

en esta ocasion y si no fuera muxo pedir...me dejarian un peqeño review?...por fis siiiiiiiiii?


	6. Nuevos amigos, familia y enemigos

boeno antes qe nada qiero pedir una dizqlpa x mi retraso, para ser sincera ya tenía la mitad de ste cap hecha pro con dos escuelas y casi en examenes pz me estrese bastant...ia no qeria hacer nada...lloraba de tantas cosas qe tenia qe hacer y x tanto estres me enferme dl estomago...asi que hoi aproveche qe no fui a mis escuelas y termine el capitulo

espero qe sea de su agrado...

una cosita mas, debido a qe no soi una persona mui romantik (o cursi mejor dicho) y qe me gusta algo la accion y la emocion, he decidido que tambn habra 'batallas', ya saben el tipico 'bien vs mal', ya qe eso me ha dado una idea de una solucion PROBABLE al problema...espero qe les guste mi patetico intento de villano

sin mas por el momento...disfruten el capitulo 5...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**Nuevos amigos, familia y enemigos**

Después de recorrer toda la escuela y de que mi nueva amiga Maka me hubo enseñado todos y cada unos de los lugares de esta, decidimos que era momento de que me enseñara la ciudad, desafortunadamente cuando salimos del Shibusen, ya estaba muy oscuro, ninguna de las dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que el tiempo se nos había pasado rapidísimo entre charlas y risas, para mi era divertido estar a su lado y por lo que me contaba de sus amigos-los que yo ya conocía, pero no como ella-también eran simpáticos, raros y divertidos, cosa que me hizo desear llegar a conocerlos pronto.

-Aww, al parecer ya es muy tarde-dijo algo decepcionada

-No te preocupes Maka-chan-le dije con una sonrisa-mañana saliendo de las clases podremos seguir con nuestro recorrido por la cuidad-agregué poniéndole una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla, acción que funcionó ya que ella simplemente volteo a verme, sonriendo de la misma manera en la que yo lo hacia

-Tienes razón y podré presentarte a los chicos-exclamó-bien te acompañare a tu casa…-hizo una pausa y pensó en lo que había dicho por unos segundos, después agrego-por cierto ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Dónde te quedaras en tu estadía en Death City?-pregunto confundida

-Pues aun no lo se…

-Se quedara en mi casa-interrumpió un muchacho de cabellos negros con 3 rayas blancas, ojos color ámbar y voz muy…como decirlo… ¿propia? ¿Caballerosa? O ¿refinada?...a quien de inmediato reconocí

-¡Kid, no hagas eso…me asustaste!-le recrimino Maka-Por cierto Hoshi, él es Death the Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama-presento-Kid, ella es Hoshi y al parecer es familiar tuyo

-Lo sé, Maka…-contestó-¡Encantado!-hizo una ligera reverencia, tomo mi mano y deposito un ligero beso en ella; al contacto sentí mis mejillas arder, ya que nunca nadie había hecho eso

-…-me quede muda-¡Igualmente!-conteste cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado callada como una tonta

-Bien, como decía, Hoshi-chan se quedara en mi casa todo el tiempo que permanezca en la ciudad, por petición de mi padre

-¿Kid, estás seguro?-pregunto Maka algo desconfiada

-Sid-sensei fue a mi casa esta tarde y me contó sobre la llegada de mi supuesta 'prima', también me dijo que mi padre pidió que ella se quedara en casa conmigo…así que si mi padre lo ha decidido, yo no puedo negarme; además sus maletas ya están allá

Genial, primero tengo un 'tío' medio raro y ahora tengo un primo medio modosito… ¿de donde sale toda esta supuesta familia? ¿Por qué mi padre o mis hermanos nunca me hablaron de ellos? ¿Por qué estos dos se empeñan en decir que son mi familia? Y mas importante ¿Las gallinas no cantan por miedo a que se le salgan los gallos?...ok eso ultimo no es muy importante… ¿pero en serio por eso no cantan?...

-Hoshi-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Maka un poco preocupada, sacándome de mis pensamientos tontos

-¿Eh?... a si, si…solo pensaba en algo que no tiene sentido…-conteste moviendo mi mano de un lado a otro-pero bueno, ¿Qué decían?-pregunte un poco avergonzada por mi comportamiento

-¿Qué si estas de acuerdo en ir y quedarte en la casa de Kid?-pregunto

-Bueno, por ahora no tengo ningún lugar donde quedarme…-sostuve mí barbilla, con mi mano, de forma pensativa-…así que ¿si no te molesta?-pregunte viendo al peli-negro en frente de mi

-Claro que no, al contrario sería un gusto enorme tener a una invitada y más aun si es de mi familia-contesto sonriente

-Bien esta decidido, iras a casa de Kid y tu…mas te vale no hacerle nada malo, ¿entendiste?…-dijo la rubia a lo que el peli-negro simplemente sonrió nervioso y movió la cabeza afirmativamente-ay no ya es bastante tarde y tengo que llagar a casa para preparar la cena…y despegar a Soul del espejo…aun no lo entiendo desde hace unas semanas se comporta raro; cuando se ve en un espejo no para de hablarse a si mismo o mandarse besos y lo que es mas raro, es que no me deja acercarme a los espejos en los que se refleja…mmmm…-se quedo pensando un momento-en el cual me puse algo tensa-y luego agrego-debe ser algo de hombres, y sabiendo como es él, bueno no me sorprende…mucho-suspiro-como sea…¡nos vemos mañana chicos!-comenzó a correr hacía las escaleras, despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano.

-¡Hasta mañana!-contestamos al unísono Kid y yo. Cuando llego a las escaleras, la perdimos de vista, nos miramos y también comenzamos a caminar con dirección a su casa y mi refugio por unos cuantos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de varios minutos transcurridos en un recorrido hacia la casa de Kid con un incomodo silencio de por medio…que por cierto fueron los minutos mas largos de mi vida -aunque solo fueran veinte-llegamos a su casa.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que no era casa, sino mansión…una enorme, tétrica y perfecta mansión… ¿en serio viviría en este lugar? No cabía en mi cuando Kid abrió la puerta como si nada y me invito a pasar.

-¡Onee-chan, Kid-kun llego!-grito una pequeña rubia con…ejem…personalidad, muy desarrollada, si es que me entienden

-Ya voy Patty…-contesto una rubia mas grande o madura…como sea…a lo que recordé que eran las hermanas Thompson-veo que la encontraste-le dijo a Kid para después dirigir su mirada hacía a mi

-Así es, chicas les presento a mi prima Hoshi-respondió Kid

-Mucho gusto pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa…momento, rebobinemos, ¿acaso ella acaba de decirme 'pequeña'?...oigan el solo hecho de que no sea muy alta, no quiere decir que me pueda decir pequeña, de hecho los seres inmortales tardamos mas en desarrollarnos, que las personas normales; si esta niñita supiera mi verdadera edad, me tendría un poco mas de respeto… ¡ay no eso se oyó como si lo hubiera dicho un anciano!-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Thompson, pero dime Liz; y ella es mi hermana Patricia, pero puedes llamarla Patty-siguió sin notar mi ligero seño fruncido…pero que podía hacer, no podía simplemente decirle mi edad, se supone que es un secreto…así que hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: suspirar-para alejar el enojo-, sonreír y presentarme amablemente

-El gusto es mío…mi nombre es Astéri, pero pueden decirme Hoshi-extendí mi mano para estrecharla con la de ella, segundos después ella imito mi acción

-No sabes cuanto me costo darme a la idea de que Kid tenía una prima de visita en la ciudad…fue una enorme, inesperada y grata sorpresa-dijo sonriendo mas ampliamente

-Pues, para ser sincera, yo aun no entiendo muy bien, nadie me ha explicado aun el por que mi familia se agrando inesperadamente-conteste

-¿Qué?... ¿tú tampoco sabías que tenías familia en este país?-pregunto entre confundida y sorprendida, yo simplemente negué

-_"__Ni __en __la __ciudad,__ni __en __el __país,__ni __siquiera __en __la __tierra__"_- pensé

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que hablar con mi padre mañana por la mañana, antes de que empiecen las clases-hablo Kid

-Bien; pero por ahora, me alegra que hayan llegado, porque ya esta lista la cena-Liz camino al frente de todos nosotros, seguida de Kid y cuando iba a empezar a seguirlos, la pequeña Patty tomo mi mano y corrió detrás de ellos, haciéndome volar como si fuera un papalote, literalmente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al término de la cena, que relativamente fue pacifico-claro, sin contar el interrogatorio que Liz me hizo, un extraño comportamiento de mi 'primo' acerca de la simetría del arreglo de la mesa y un horrible cambio de actitud en la siempre sonriente Patty-; todos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Liz y Patty, me guiaron por los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta a la habitación en la que me quedaría temporalmente. Cuando llegamos, quede impactada al ver la excelente decoración- la cual tenía un ligero estilo gótico-

La habitación-que era casi del mismo tamaño que mi verdadera habitación en el Olimpo; solo que esta era ligeramente mas pequeña-; tenia una gran cama al centro y a los lados tenía unas mesitas de noche con una lámpara cada una, el armario-el cual abrí para descubrir que mis maletas estaban acomodadas en un rinconcito-era muy espacioso y en una de sus puertas había un espejo de cuerpo completo, a lado de este había otra puerta-la cual las hermanas me indicaron que era el baño-ya tendría tiempo de averiguar como era-, también había un tocador con un espejo bastante grande-tanto como para que se vieran 5 personas sin molestar a las otras-, a lado de este había un pequeño escritorio, sobre este había una pequeña lámpara y varios libros-las hermanas me explicaron que eran para la escuela-y al fondo de la habitación y casi ocupando la pared entera estaba una ventana

Cuando las hermanas terminaron de mostrarme la habitación, se marcharon, dejándome sola; me quite los lentes, me puse mi pijama-que consistía en unos pantaloncillos cortos y una playera de manga corta-y me metí al baño-el cual me sorprendió con lo grande y elegante que era-para lavarme la cara y los dientes; al salir me fui directamente a la cama, ya que estaba muy cansada por todo lo que había pasado en este día

Al tocar la cama, note que era muy suave; me acomodé en ella, y cubrí mi cuerpo con las cobijas, la almohada en la que reposaba mi cabeza era muy cómoda. Segundos después, no supe más de mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A la mañana siguiente-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando algunos rayos del sol se colaron entre las cortinas de la habitación, dando a entender que ya era hora de que todos los seres en la tierra debían despertar, incluyéndome, estos molestos intrusos luminosos, dieron de lleno en mis ojos aun cerrados, sacándome de un lindo y merecido descanso. Al abrir mis ojos, me asuste bastante, ya que no reconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba, pero pasados unos momentos, todo vino a mi memoria, recordando todo de golpe.

Suspire…suspire de nuevo, por todo lo que me había pasado el día anterior, por todo lo que viví en mi primer día en la tierra, por todas aquellas-extrañas-personas que conocí y por todo lo que había sucedido antes de llegar a la tierra. Estaba agotada, tanto emocional, como físicamente; pero que podía hacer…había cometido un terrible error que me costo mucho y ahora estaba aquí para remediarlo, y mas me valía que todo saliera bien esta ves o no podría regresar a mi hogar, con mi familia.

Toc, toc

Alguien toco a la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me levante perezosamente, saliendo de la cama y quedándome sentada a la orilla de esta.

-¡Adelante!-dije

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, dejando el espacio suficiente para que la cabeza de Liz pudiera caber.

-¡Buenos días Hoshi-chan!

-¡Buenos días Liz!

-Me alegra que ya estés despierta, el desayuno estará listo en un par de minutos, vístete y baja, te esperamos en el comedor-comento con una sonrisa

-Esta bien, gracias, en seguida bajo-al termino de mi frase, ella sonrió mas y salio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me levante de la cama con algo de pesar, para dirigirme al baño y tomar una ducha rápida; cuando salí, me sentía renovada y lista para empezar el día; enrollada en una toalla, me dirigí al armario para sacar la ropa que me pondría ese día-mi elección fueron unos pantalones negros entubados con una playera blanca, un torero negro y unas ballerinas tipo converse color blanco-, después de vestirme-y verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo del armario-, fui hacia el tocador para cepillar mi cabello; antes de salir de la habitación, guarde en mi mochila, los libros que estaban sobre el escritorio y me puse mis lentes, hecho esto salí rumbo al comedor donde me esperaban las hermanas Thompson y Kid

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando terminamos el desayuno, partimos directamente hacía Shibusen; en el camino, yo me sentía entre asustada, nerviosa y emocionada. Sentía que todo lo que había comido durante el desayuno, ahora estaba armando una revolución en mi estomago

Faltaban un par de calles, ya veía la tétrica construcción a lo lejos y no podía hacer nada más que caminar como un robot.

Cuando llegamos y subimos las escaleras, me quede pasmada, no podía dar un paso mas, ¿por Zeus, que estaba sucediendo conmigo? Nunca jamás en mis 120 años me había sentido igual, ni siquiera cuando mi padre me encargo la primera misión o cuando regrese después de cometer el error. _"__Madre __protégeme __y __deséame __muchísima __suerte__" _pensé

-Hoshi, ¿vienes?-pregunto Kid levantando una ceja, tan ocupada estaba siendo devorada por mis nervios que no me había dado cuenta que ellos ya estaban por llegar a la entrada principal de la escuela

-Eh…bueno…yo…-tartamudeé como tonta

-No te preocupes Hoshi-chan…-Liz caminó hacia mi poniendo una sonrisa, al llegar a mi lado puso su mano sobre mi hombro-la primera ves que vinimos al Shibusen, también me sentí nerviosa-terminó

-¿En serio?-pregunte sorprendida

-Por supuesto-contesto-ahora, entremos, te prometo que no te dejaremos sola-comentó jalándome hacia la entrada y reuniéndonos con los otros dos para entrar juntos

-Pero antes de ir al salón de clases, ¿te parece si vamos a hablar con mi padre sobre nuestro supuesto aparentado?-preguntó Kid mientras recorríamos el pasillo

-De acuerdo-conteste_-__"__Otra __ves __volveré __a __ver __a __mi __'__tío__' __de __voz __chistosa__…__este __día __será __largo__"_-suspire

Y así seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la Death Room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En otro lado muy, muy lejos de Death City-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**POV narradora**

Regresemos por un momento a Grecia, pero no al Olimpo, sino a su contrario. Si, ese lugar en donde el miedo y la oscuridad reinan, donde todo el lugar esta lleno de muerte, ese lugar que nunca es tocado por los rayos del astro rey; aquel lugar que es gobernado por el temible rey de las tinieblas: Hades, rey del Inframundo.

Dentro de un palacio, negro como la noche, y grande como el miedo que se respiraba, se veía a un muchacho que no aparentaba más de 18 años, de cabello y ojos tan negros como el traje que usaba, su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente con todo lo anterior, de mirada tan intimidante como escalofriante; este, se acercaba rápidamente a una habitación, donde seguro encontraría a su padre. Al abrir las gigantescas y horriblemente decoradas puertas de la habitación, se encontró con este, sentado frente a un enorme libro negro que servía para registrar a los condenados

-Padre-llamo el joven

-Daímonas*****, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas mientras hago mi trabajo?-pregunto sin apartar su mirada del enorme libro, pero con un tono amenazante

-Pero esto es importante padre-volvió a decir el joven nombrado, con una tranquilidad inquietante para cualquier ser humano

-¿Y que podría ser tan importante como para requerir mi total atención?-pregunto levantando levemente su mirada para ver a su hijo

-Es Astéri-dijo sin perder su calma

-¿Qué sucede con esa chiquilla?-pregunto Hades, levantando por fin su rostro y mirando de frente a su futuro sucesor

-He llagado a escuchar rumores de que esta en la tierra…-

-¿Y eso a mi que me importa?-pregunto el rey oscuro con enfado, interrumpiendo a su hijo

-Bueno padre, debería importarte ya que, según lo que he escuchado, esta en una misión en alguna ciudad de la tierra, y también he escuchado que si no logra terminar satisfactoriamente su cometido, no podrá regresar al Olimpo-respondió con una sonrisa algo burlona y macabra

-Mmmm…eso suena interesante-agrego con un dejo de malicia en su voz y acariciando su barbilla pensativamente-desafortunadamente estoy muy ocupado…últimamente los humanos son mas fáciles de corromper y llegan por montones-dijo indiferente

-Bueno padre, si me das la oportunidad, yo podría hacer que la linda Astéri, jamás cumpla con su misión-agrego sonriendo como su padre

-Me parece una excelente propuesta…vas mejorando Daí-dijo su padre con orgullo -¿En que ciudad se supone que se encuentra?-pregunto el rey del Inframundo

-Según los rumores, se encuentra en una ciudad en medio de un desierto…creo que se llama Death City o algo así-respondió restándole importancia a su localización

-Mmmm… ¿con que se encuentra en la ciudad gobernada por mi viejo amigo Shinigami?-se pregunto a si mismo, juntando sus manos frente a su rostro-eso se pondrá interesante…bien vete y si me fallas date por muerto…no me importa si eres mi propio hijo, ¿entendiste?-levanto una ceja en forma amenazadora

-Claro-respondió simplemente con una pequeña sonrisilla, dispuesto a salir del despacho de su poderoso padre

-Antes de que te largues, te daré el control sobre algunos de los seres mas peligrosos que existen en esta tierra

-¿Cómo para que, si puedo arreglármelas solo con mis propias manos?-pregunto algo desconcertado

-No quiero que mi hijo se ensucie las manos…-se encogió de hombros-además de que esa niñita es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta…recuerda nunca subestimes a un Dios-agrego

-Claro, padre…te prometo que manejare perfectamente a los titanes y haré tan bien mi trabajo, que ella jamás se dará cuenta de que fue lo que pateo su inmortal trasero-comento y comenzó a reírse oscura y escandalosamente, para después salir de la habitación, dando un sonoro portazo

-Ya quiero verte en acción Daímonas…espero que con tu idiotez no lo arruines-comento burlesco al aire

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Daímonas: segun el Traductor de Google significa 'demonio' en griego<strong>

* * *

><p>momento de contestar llamadas...ay no eso no se hace aqi...ejem corrijo...momento de contestar reviews:<p>

**C. C. Cr0ss: **aww don't worry and be happy (?)...ok eso no, pro si no te preocupes, tu pon review cuando qieras ya qe no es una obligacion...kmbiando d tema...eso del 'ridiculo' si la saqe de ese capitulo (con el cual mori de risa) de OHSHC...es genial saber qe te gustara...spero qe ste tambien te haya gustado

**Tsubaki2345: **me alegra qe te gustara el cap pasado, ¿qe tal lo hice con este?...esa ves en face, yo te di mi punto de vista de tus fics, sobre los persojnajes y tramas(los cuales estan divertidos e interesantes) y ahora me gustaria saber qe piensas de este fic...esperare tu respuesta =3

**DeAtH tHe RoSe: **me alegra qe te gustara , no sabes lo feliz qe me hace el saber qe siges las tonterias qe scribo...en verdad soi tan pero tan feliz TwT...ok ya me salio mi lado bipolar...pro en serio me alegra qe te guste, tanto como a mi me gustan tus fics (de los cuales espero la conti de algunos) =)

**Hiromi-one-chan: **yo abandonar una historia, qe con tanto esfuerzo scribo?...en primera:JAMAS haria eso, estoi mil por ciento segura en acabar este, aunqe ello me tome toda mi vida (ya qe a veces no iegen ideas) o perecere en el intento...en segunda: soi feliz de qe te guste y te puedas reir con la trama de la historia...y tercera y ultima:no penso dejar lo qe ia empeze, siempre he sido asi, ya qe no me gusta dejar las cosas qe mas me gusta hacer inconclusas...de verdad gracias por tus palabras me inspiran a terminar y continuar mas rapido...

* * *

><p>en verdad estoi mas qe alagada por todos sus comentarios los cuales me inspiran a segir adelante...<p>

en verdad lo lamento tanto (de nuevo) por tardar un milenio con este cap (exagere?) ya qe - como habia dixo anteriormente - la semana pasada estaba bajo mucho estres...y termine enfermandome...como sea espero qe me tengan un poco de paciencia xqe ia se acercan mis examenes y voi a estar todavia mas ocupada...pro les prometo, gente bonita, que una ves pasado todo aqello regresare a molestar por estos rumbos (creo qe me salio lo politica qe llevo dentro)

como sea...espero encontrar un espacio (aunqe sea peqeñito) en mi apretada agenda y les traigo el sigiente capitulo esta misma semana (aunqe no prometo nada)

bien...dicho sea y como sea dicho...nos vemos la proxima amigos y amigas...

si no fuera mucho pedir y no fuera tanta la molestia...me dejarian un lindo, maravillosos y simpatico review?

_xoxo...Hoshi-chan se despide...Paz!_


	7. ¡Empecemos la escuela!

hola de nuevo...

en verdad lamento la tardanza...no tengo perdon...mas de un mes sin actualizar...no tengo perdon...pueden apedrearme si gustan, pero tengo una buena excusa o excusas y es que había estado muy ocupada, aparte de que me estaba enfermando seguido...pero ya estoy bien (creo)...tambien la culpa la tiene mi imaginacion, tenía un fuerte bloqeo y me costo trabajo continuar...pero no se preocupen qe todavia hay historia para rato...

bueno despues de mis excusas (justificadas creo)...los dejo...disfruten

**Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen...de lo contrario seria rica, reconocida y en el anime y manga solo habría KidxChrona**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

**¡Empecemos la escuela!**

Después de que 'tío Shinigami' –como me pidió/obligo a llamarlo- nos explicara todo acerca de nuestro parentesco, íbamos de camino hacia nuestro salón y a lo que sería mi primer día de clases con los seres mortales.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Liz

-¿Y bien, que?-respondió Kid

-¿Cuál es la razón del por que son familia y nunca se conocieron de pequeños?

-Pues veras, la razón es que ella es hija de la hermana de mi padre, ósea mi tía, y la razón por la que nunca supe de ella antes, es porque al morir mi tía, su padre corto todos los lazos que pudimos haber tenido…aparte de que ella es mucho mayor que yo

-¿Enserio?...pero si se ven de la misma edad…incluso Hoshi-chan parece mas pequeña que tu

-Bueno eso es porque…-en ese momento supe que debía actuar o de lo contrario revelaría mi secreto, así que simplemente lo golpeé lo mas duro que pude en una mejilla –hey una situación desesperada requiere medidas desesperadas, aparte fue lo único que se me ocurrió para cerrarle la bocota- y debido a la fuerza que utilice lo mande directo a una pared – ¡auch!...-dijo levantándose del suelo y sobándose la roja mejilla- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto un poco enfadado

-Eh…yo…en verdad lo lamento…es que tu…bueno…-aaaaaaaah no sabía que decir, la verdad si me había pasado un poquito al golpearlo, pero si no lo hacia él revelaría lo que me he esforzado por no decir yo, y ahora -gracias a Shinigami-sama- Kid también sabía

-Olvídalo, tienes razón, por poco hablo de mas-respondió arreglándose su traje y siguió caminando- sigamos que sino llegaremos tarde a clases

Y así lo seguimos

-¡Aah! -escuche a Liz suspirar- ¡Qué mal que Shinigami-sama nos saco de la Death Room y no pudimos escuchar la explicación que le dio a ellos!

-¡Onee-chan es una chismosa!- canturreo Patty

-Patty, no digas eso, es solo que no me gusta no entender de lo que hablan los demás o quedarme fuera de las conversaciones, me siento excluida-le contesto

-Onee-chan esta siendo excluida…excluida…-volvió a canturrear

-Patty, deja de decir eso-la reprendió

-Ya casi llegamos-interrumpió Kid la charla de las hermanas, pero dirigiéndose a mi

Para mi sorpresa y la de los otros dos, Patty dejo de reírse y de actuar como una pequeña niñita, corrió lo que nos faltaba del pasillo al salón, asomo un poco su cabeza y pocos minutos después corrió de regreso hasta donde estábamos nosotros con la cara mas que roja y una gran sonrisa mezclada con nerviosismo

-¿Ah, hermanita, que te sucede?-pregunto una muy desconcertada y preocupada Liz

-Es que ya esta adentro

-¿Quién?-preguntamos los tres al mismo tiempo

-Soul-murmuro muy bajito y su rostro se puso aun más rojo de lo que ya estaba –si es que eso se podía- por lo que lo bajo, mirando hacia el piso…por un momento nos quedamos sin comprender, pero por sus acciones comprendimos de que estaba hablando

-¿Estas enamorada de Soul?... ¿Soul Eater Evans?... ¿el mismo Soul asimétrico que conocemos?-pregunto Kid muy sorprendido

-¡Shhhhhhhh, no lo digas tan alto!...podría escucharte-le respondió tapándole la boca

-¿Entonces eso es un si?-le pregunto Liz

-Creo que…si

Estupefactos…no sé

Sorprendidos…tal vez

Confundidos…a lo mejor

Anonadados…probablemente

Sin palabras…parece

Eso era lo que alcanzaba a descifrar de los rostros que Liz y Kid tenían en esos momentos

-Bu…buenos días- dijo una temblorosa voz a nuestras espaldas, así que los tres nos volteamos

-Buenos días Chrona-chan…Ragnarok-saludo Liz

-Buenos días-saludo el otro de mala gana, al parecer su forma habitual de saludar- ¿Y tu eres?-dirigió su vista hacia a mi, cosa que me intimido un poco ya que era muy alto y su mirada era escalofriante

-¡Oh!...Mi nombre es Hoshi-dije un poco cohibida

-Es mi prima y estará con nosotros por un tiempo- completo Kid al ver mi nerviosismo

-Mmmmmmmm…veo que los raritos comienzan a invadirnos-dijo

-Ragnarok…no-no seas grosero…perdónalo-se disculpo la chica peli-rosa haciendo una leve reverencia

-Ah…no, no te preocupes, soy Hoshi-le extendí mi mano- ¿y tu?-pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa

-Soy Chrona Ma-makenshi-respondió un poco nerviosa y también extendió su mano para tomar la mía-y aunque no lo parezca él…él es mi her-hermano Rag-Ragnarok- y vaya que se parecían como una roca se le parece a una flor, es decir en NADA

-Les parece si entramos, las clases están por comenzar-propuso Kid lo mas amablemente que pudo

-Si-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Oye, rubia mayor-le hablo Ragnarok a Liz

-¿Qué quieres? Y no me digas 'rubia mayor' que para eso tengo nombre- le recrimino

-Si, si como digas- le dijo con total indiferencia-… ¿eh?... ¿y tú hermana?-pregunto un poco ruborizado, cosa que paso desapercibido para Liz, pero para mí –la hija de un dios del amor- no

-Mmmm…ahora que lo mencionas…hace unos minutos estaba aquí…por lo que supongo que ya debe estar adentro del salón-contesto un poco pensativa-¿Por qué preguntas?

-…ah…nada mas…-en eso sonó la campana para entrar a clases-wow como pasa el tiempo…creo que debo ir con Chrona antes de que el chango azul se le acerque-y dicho eso se fue corriendo

-Creo que tiene ¿razón?...wow nunca creí llegar a decir eso-y también se encamino al salón, pero momentos después se detuvo y volteo a verme-tu deberás esperar aquí hasta que llegue el sensei- me dijo, me sonrío y yo le sonreí de vuelta, acto seguido emprendió su camino hacia su salón

No tuve que esperar mucho pues una ves que entro Liz al salón apareció un hombre sentado en una silla con rueditas, de cabello gris, con bata, lentes, una cicatriz cruzando su cara y…esperen, eso que veo es un enorme tornillo incrustado en su cabeza. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi, me miro directamente a los ojos –pude notar que los de él eran escalofriantemente amarillos al mirar através de sus anteojos- después sonrió cínicamente –tan aterrador que quería salir corriendo de ahí- despues de un incomodo silencio, habló

-Así que tu eres la sobrina de Shinigami-sama-dijo-bien será un placer tenerte como objeto de estudio-sonrío mas ampliamente

-¿Q…que?-respondí mas que asustada

-Tranquila, solo bromeo…-agacho un poco su cabeza- ¿o tal ves no?- murmuro y volteo a verme nuevamente…claramente sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi columna-tranquila, bromeaba nuevamente…mi nombre es Franken Stein, y de ahora en adelante seré tu profesor así que dime Stein-sensei o Stein-hakaze-dicho esto se adentro el también al salón, cayendo de su silla cuando esta no pudo pasar por la puerta debido a el marco que continuaba en el piso, aun así -tirado en el suelo- hizo mi presentación-buenos, bien mocosos, presten atención o si no los disecciono, antes de empezar las lecciones de este día hay alguien nuevo en la escuela a quien debo presentarles, entra-como no quería que ese sujeto hiciese algo contra mi, me apresure a hacer lo que decía-su nombre es Astéri y viene de Grecia

-Mucho gusto, por favor díganme Hoshi-respondí sonriente pero nerviosa

-Bien ahora siéntate en…déjame ver…al lado de la señorita Nakatsukasa-una joven pelinegra levanto la mano para que yo pudiera localizarla y por lo tanto también a mi asiento

Murmullos, eso era lo que escuchaba mientras subía las escaleras de camino a mi lugar asignado, aparte de que sentía varias miradas sobre mi, me sentía incomoda.

Cuando llegue, me senté y suspire, gracias al inicio de las clases ahora la atención y miradas estaban dirigidas a él, a aquel loco que ahora era mi profesor

-Hola-saludo la chica a mi lado-mi nombre es Tsubaki

-Hola-le respondí un poco desganada pero sonriente

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿No lo estas haciendo ya?

-Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte-oops creo que malinterpreto mi respuesta

-No, yo lo lamento, no quise ser grosera, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- le conteste sonriendo un poco mas

-Bien…etto, ¿y tu compañero?

-¿Qué? ¿Mi compañero?-creo que no entendía bien su pregunta

-Si, ¿o vienes sola?

-Vengo solo yo

-Ósea que no tienes compañero… ¿entonces eres arma?

-Creo que no te entiendo-conteste un poco confundida

-Señoritas ¿desean compartir algo con el resto del grupo?-pregunto Stein-sensei desde su lugar con una mirada que me hizo sudar frío, acto seguido todos se voltearon a vernos

-Lo lamento sensei, no volverá a suceder-contesto Tsubaki

-Eso espero o sino a la próxima las disecciono- terminada su amenaza volvió a su masacre, perdón a su disección, no perdón a su clase, si eso

-¿Te parece que platiquemos a la hora del almuerzo?- pregunte un poco nerviosa por el profesor

-Estoy de acuerdo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Un par de horas después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**POV General**

-Así que eres prima de Kid-kun y sobrina de Shinigami-sama-pregunto Tsubaki a la joven castaña que estaba a su lado

-Si, cuando llegue yo también me sorprendí-contesto Hoshi

-Hola chicas, podemos sentarnos con ustedes-llego saludando Maka, detrás de ella venían los demás

-Claro Maka-contesto Hoshi igual de sonriente y al voltear a ver a Tsubaki, vio que esta tenía la mirada gacha y el rostro completamente rojo-Tsubaki-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto algo preocupada

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah, claro!...es solo que…-levanto el rostro y se encontró con Maka peleando con Soul, por un espejo –Maka trataba de quitarle el espejo a Soul- pelea que al final la chica había ganado por uno de sus famosos Maka-chops-eh... ¿alguien ha visto a Black*Star?-pregunto tratando de desviar el tema

-Mmmm…la ultima ves que lo vi, fue cuando lo golpe por tratar de entrar al vestidor de chicas, persiguiendo a Chrona-Ragnarok respondió indiferente y un poco molesto; él se preocupaba y celaba mucho a su Meister –no es que le gustase, si no que la veía inocente y debilucha como para poder defenderse frente a alguien ella sola- aunque claro Ragnarok jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, pues desde que los habían separado, él la había adoptado como a su hermana pequeña

-Ay, no… ¿y donde lo dejaste?

-Mmmm, de seguro sigue encerrado en el armario de limpieza

Antes de que Ragnarok o alguien mas pudiera decir algo, Tsubaki salio corriendo con dirección al edificio para buscar a su técnico –pues ella, después de enterarse del pasado de su amigo, también lo veía como su hermanito, aquel al que debía proteger-

-Ragnarok, no-no debiste ha-hacer eso-le reprendió Chrona quien estaba sentada entre Hoshi y él, comiendo un onigiri

-Cállate… ¿o que querías que ese simio deforme te viera desnuda?-le respondió golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de la peli-rosa y quitándole el obento que tenia sobre su regazo

-Pues…no-respondió dándole la razón a su 'hermano mayor', viendo como este se comía el último onigiri en el obento

-Oigan…cambiando de tema…-interrumpió la castaña, quien también comía un onigiri que le había regalado Maka- hay algo que aun no entiendo y que Tsubaki supuestamente me iba a explicar

-¿Y que es?-pregunto Kid, mientras bebía un zumo de melocotón

-Bueno, cuando recién conocí a Tsubaki, ella me pregunto sobre algún 'compañero' o si era un 'arma'… ¿la verdad no entendí? Y esperaba que alguno de ustedes me lo explicara, ahora que ella se ha ido

-Veras Hoshi-chan, esta escuela es un lugar donde personas con sangre de arma o personas con una habilidad de convertirse en armas –como Soul, Ragnarok, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty- y técnicos, ósea personas que pueden controlarlos y con habilidades especiales –como Kid, Chrona, Black*Star y yo-, estudiamos para convertirnos en Death Scythes y Técnicos de alto nivel, respectivamente-contestó Maka

-Aaaaaaah, ahora entiendo…pero…

-¿Si?-volvió a preguntar Kid

-¿Cómo es que hay personas con sangre de arma?...digo ¿Cómo es que se crearon o nacieron?

-Bueno eso no lo sabemos con exactitud…existen muchas versiones que explican como es que nació la primer persona que se podía convertir en un arma-volvió a decir la peli-ceniza antes de que Kid pudiera dignarse a abrir la boca para contestar

-Una de ellas, si mal no recuerdo, es la de una bruja que mezclo diferentes almas: una de demonio, una de humano y mato a otra bruja para apoderarse de su alma, así con las tres almas hizo un conjuro y las unió en un arma, fue así como nació la primera persona con sangre de arma-contó Chrona, con voz muy bajita

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso Chrona?-pregunto Liz un poco sorprendida

-Me-medusa me lo contó una vez, hace mucho-explico un poco sonrojada

-Si, a veces a esa bruja le daba por actuar como una verdadera madre para la pobre tonta de Chrona-agrego Ragnarok

-¡Aaaaaaah, ahora entiendo un poco mas!-expreso Hoshi con una sonrisa

-Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿por que no tienes compañero? Porque bueno siendo prima de Kid, me imagino que no eres un arma, ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto Liz

-No, no lo soy

-Entonces, ¿como es que peleas?-pregunto Soul, con un chichon enorme en la cabeza

-Bueno…mi especialidad es la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque también fui entrenada en el uso del arco y flecha, solo que no soy muy afecta a estas ya que mi puntería no es la mejor-respondió-_"__y __si __no __hubiera __sido __por __mi __falta __de __puntería __y __mi __mala __suerte, __no __estaría __aquí __platicando __con __todos __ustedes__"_-pensó

-Bien, ya faltan 8 simétricos minutos para que reinicien las clases-dijo Kid mirando su reloj de pulsera, se levantó, sacudió un pañuelo que uso para sentarse encima, lo doblo y guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, después ajusto su saco-es mejor que nos vayamos ya para no llegar tarde y que Stein no tenga razones para lanzarnos otro bisturí

-¿Stein-sensei lanza bisturís a los alumnos?-pregunto una aterrada Hoshi

-Solo cuando esta molesto-contesto Maka

-Si y lo peor es que el desgraciado tiene una excelente puntería-agrego un Ragnarok molesto

-¿Cómo sabes que su puntería en buena?-pregunto inocentemente la castaña

-Créeme, no querrás saberlo-contesto y emprendió el regreso al edificio a lado de su Meister

Y asi los sigueron los demas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, un portal se abría para dar paso a un joven peli-negro, alto y por que no decirlo muy atractivo

-Vaya, vaya, así que este es el lugar donde se encuentra la linda Astéri-se dijo a si mismo-bien es hora de que comience la acción-sonrío de forma macabra, esa sonrisa que solo los demonios pueden hacer…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>respondiendo reviews:<strong>

**C. C. Cr0ss: **bueno pues supones bien...en mi imaginacion Daimonas (el malo principal) es terriblemente perfecto y sexy XD...y si tengo planeado juntar a Hoshi con él, pero no en el modo sentimental (al principio, ya despues vere que pasa con esos dos)...

**Tsubaki2345: **bueno en este capi todavia no pasa nada con el 'malo'...pero no te preocupes que ya tengo planeado el proximo cap y la situacion para que se conozcan...

**verlly:** gracias por todo tu buen animo, me animas a seguir =3...y que bien que te haya gustado la pregunta incoherente...gracias a ti aprobe mi examen!

**Nikolas Sur: **bueno la verdad es qe si saqe a Hades de malo por esa peli y tambien por la de 'Percy Jackson y el ladron del rayo'...ademas antes de empezar ste fic me informe un poqito acerca de todos los dioses griegos y por lo que lei (no recuerdo donde) es qe Zeus, Hades y Poseidon quienes eran hermanos se convirtieron en los dioses principales venerados por los mortales: Zeus dios de los cielos (o algo asi), Poseidon dios de los mares y Hades dios del inframundo pero este quedo inconforme y le guardo un enorme rencor a sus hermanos...es por eso que le qedo el papel de malo en la historia...ah y gracias por tu comprension acerca de mi tardanza =)

**Hiromi-one-chan: **ay no te preocupes no es obligacion dejar review...ademas como dice el dicho 'mas vale tarde que nunca' no crees?...bueno y eso del nuevo 'enemigo' tendras qe esperarlo porqe es un secreto y sera sorpresa, asi qe por el momento mantendre cerrada la boca

* * *

><p>pido disculpas nuevamente...y les agradezco su paciencia...<p>

y bien como qedo este cap?

incoherente?

tonto?

bueno?

me dedico a otra cosa?

merezco un peqeño review?

y mil disculpas nuevamente, les juro actualizar lo mas pronto posible!

*si tienen tele hay se ven* (?)

Hoshi-chan...fuera!


	8. ¡Acuerdate de mí!

sin comentarios...solo miles de disculpas por la largisima espera en la actualizacion d este cap

sin mas que decir...disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**¡Acuérdate de mí! **

**Daímonas POV**

Bien, ya estoy en Death City y por lo poco que sé y que oí de los rumores, tengo entendido que mi querida victima esta en una escuela llamada Shibusen, la cual no tengo ni idea del donde queda, pero…siendo el heredero de las tinieblas no me voy a molestar en pedir indicaciones –eso solo es para los mortales-, así que solo utilizare el mapa mágico que le robe a mi padre –mapa que perteneció al idiota de Zeus- antes de partir

Saque de mi bolsillo el pequeño papel –el cual desdoble varia veces-; ya que lo tenía completamente abierto espere hasta que mágicamente mostrara completamente la ciudad en la que me encuentro, mordí mi dedo haciendo una pequeña herida en este y con mi sangre escribí el nombre de Astéri en el papel…rápidamente los rastros de aquel fluido carmesí brillaron, se desprendieron del papel y formaron un pequeño circulo el cual volvió a adherirse al mapa señalando un punto especifico, justo al centro de la ciudad…

Ah que útil es esta cosa…sin perder mas tiempo cerré mis ojos e hice un conjuro transportador, para cuando volví a abrirlos estaba parado frente a un imponente edificio con estilo gótico…mire las interminables escaleras que se alzaban frente a mi y sinceramente me dio pereza subirlas así que volví a hacer el conjuro, cerré mis ojos de nueva cuenta y al abrirlos estaba en un árbol…al principio estaba algo confundido pues no sabía la razón del porque carajo termine aquí arriba, pero antes de siquiera disponerme a bajar escuche voces que se acercaban, así que decidí esconderme…no porque fuera un cobarde –siendo el próximo rey del inframundo no podía tenerle miedo a nada ¿cierto?- sino porque una de esas voces era la de la chica que estaba buscando

Cuando estuvieron mas cerca, pude ver que en efecto era mi victima, pero estaba con alguien mas, una chica pelinegra con la cual charlaba…a Astéri se le veía un poco confundida (me pregunto de qué rayos estarán hablando). Poco rato después se les unieron otros mocosos; segundos después de que llegaran la pelinegra les pregunto algo a lo cual un sujeto pelinegro con ridículas líneas en forma de 'x' (que curiosamente se me hizo algo familiar) contesto algo enfadado y después la chica salio corriendo con cara de preocupación… ¡ay, pero que aburridos son estos sujetos! ¿Como la hija de un dios puede estar con ellos?...era tan aburrida su platica de adolescentes estúpidos que decidí dormir un rato

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hoshi POV**

Estábamos en camino a nuestro salón de clases –después de aquella plática sobre armas y técnicos por fin entendía mucho más acerca de la importancia que tenía esta escuela-. De paso al salón, nos encontramos con Tsubaki en el armario de limpieza tratando de despertar a su Técnico, cuando este estuvo consiente de nuevo le reclamo a Ragnarok el haber tocado, golpeado y dejado inconciente a su 'dios' en ese lugar, todos suspiraron (aun no logro entender muy bien el porque ese niño se llama a si mismo 'dios'…pero bueno sus razones tendrá…a parte sus tonterías me hacen reír)

Emprendimos de nuevo nuestro camino y justo cuando íbamos a cruzar la puerta del salón un grito nos detuvo, todos nos volteamos para ver de quien se trataba…era Spirit, el padre de Maka.

Cuando estuvo frente a nosotros tomo un poco de aire (pues aun estaba agitado por todo lo que tuvo que correr para encontrarnos) y después –muy serio pero a la ves algo perturbado- nos dijo que fuéramos rápidamente a la Death Room, ya que había algo importante de lo que tío Shinigami quería hablarnos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Death Room-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Liz POV**

Cuando entramos a la Death Room nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que Marie, Stein, Azusa, Justin y Sid veían a Shinigami-sama muy curiosos. El dios de la muerte se encontraba en una acalorada plática con alguien reflejado en el espejo

-Ya te dije Shinigami-san, que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo solo mande a Hoshi y punto-hablo el sujeto del espejo, se oía algo enojado

-Pero hace poco sentí la presencia maligna de alguien y era una esencia muy parecida a la de ustedes-contesto Shinigami-sama

-Pero oji-san, nosotros no hemos enviado a nadie mas que a Hoshi-esta ves se escucho la voz de una chica

-Además nosotros no poseemos esencia maligna, no por nada vivimos en el Olimpo…viejo, en serio creo que la edad esta empezando a afectarte-hablo un chico

-Patéras*****…adelfoí*****-alcance a oír el susurro de Hoshi, ¿Qué querrá decir aquello?

-Ejem-aclaro Spirit su garganta para llamara la atención de los presentes…y funciono, ya que los presentes se giraron a vernos-Shinigami-sama los chicos ya están aquí

-Oh que bueno Spirit-kun-volvió su mirada al espejo y susurro un CASI inaudible_-'hablamos luego Eros-san'_

-'_Saluda a Hoshi'_-contesto el sujeto del espejo y justo después su imagen desapareció, después Shinigami-sama se volvió para mirarnos, se aclaro la garganta y empezó a hablar con una seriedad extraña

-Bueno la razón por la que los he llamado a esta reunión es para decirles lo siguiente…-se detuvo un momento, tomo aire y prosiguió-hace un momento sentí una fuerte presencia maligna aquí en Death City

-¿Una bruja?-pregunto Marie

-¿O tal vez un kishin?-pregunto Spirit

-Me temo que no es ninguno de ellos…la presencia era mucho mas fuerte, como la del dios demonio -agrego Shinigami-sama

-¿QUÉEEE?-preguntamos todos al unísono muy sorprendidos, a excepción de Hoshi, quien solo bajo su rostro

-Quiero que vayan todos a investigar los alrededores

-Si, Shinigami-sama-contestamos todos, dichas sus palabras todos nos dirigimos corriendo a la entrada de la Death Room

-Hoshi-chan, espera por favor…-las detuvo el director-hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, ¿podrías quedarte un momento?-pregunto a nuestra nueva amiga, ella solo se quedo parada en el mismo lugar, por lo que note antes de dejar la sala, ella temblaba ligeramente y aun mantenía su mirada gacha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hoshi POV**

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa pequeña?-pregunto Shinigami oji-san

-N-no, n-nada-tartamudee

-Bien, entonces acércate

Me acerque muy lentamente, aun mantenía la mirada en el suelo, no me atrevía a mirarlo, por alguna extraña razón me sentía mareada, triste, enojada y sobre todo confundida y perdida

-Te estarás preguntando el por que estaba hablando con tu padre, ¿me equivoco?-pregunto mirándome fijamente, yo solo asentí, ya no confiaba en mis palabras, el suspiro pesadamente y se volteo, dándome así la espalda

-Bien, me parece que todos escucharon lo que le dije, ¿cierto?-volvió a preguntar viendo la nubes que se movían en la pared

-Si-logre susurrar

-Excelente, entonces ya no tendré que explicarlo desde el principio…-hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia mi-como habrás escuchado, hace unos momentos sentí una fuerte esencia maligna en la ciudad, he mandado a todos a buscar su procedencia, a todos, excepto a ti…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?-pregunte en extremo nerviosa

-Es muy sencillo, quiero que te mantengas alejada…-dijo simplemente

-¿Qué?

-Me has oído, mientras no sepas manejar tus armas no serás de mucha utilidad en el campo de batalla-explico

-Pero…tengo que ayudar...para eso estoy aquí...sé de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y soy muy fuerte

-Sé que tienes un gran poder en la lucha fásica, pero en algo te equivocas, estas aquí no para ayudar sino por un simple error que necesitas corregir, así que te mantendrás alejada del campo de batalla, ya que esta no te involucra

-Pero…tío Shinigami…como ser inmortal y protectora de los inocentes, es mi deber ayudar si me necesitan…

-Exacto-interrumpió-solo si te necesitan, por ahora deberás ir a la mansión y quedarte ahí hasta que la situación esté controlada… ¿quedo claro?

Apreté fuertemente mi mandíbula y convertí mis manos en puños

-¿Pregunte si había quedado claro?-repitió en un tono mas firme

-Si, Shinigami-sama-conteste siseando

-Muy bien, ahora retírate

Me incline ligeramente y salí lo mas rápido que pude de la Death Room pues no quería que ese sujeto viera mis lagrimas de impotencia

Estoy harta, harta de que todos me digan que hacer, harta de nunca dar mi opinión, de nunca ser escuchada, de sentirme como una inútil, de que siempre me hagan a un lado…cuando salí de aquella habitación solo quería desaparecer, así que corrí, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, sin fijarme hacia donde iba…yo simplemente corría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Daímonas POV**

Escuche a alguien dejarse caer pesadamente junto al árbol donde yo descansaba y justo después un grito desgarrador (que por cierto casi me deja sordo) por lo cual desperté y vi hacia abajo y lo que vi, en cierta forma me sorprendió…algo en mi interior se removió al ver a Astéri hincada en el suelo, sus manos apretaban fuertemente el pasto verde que se hallaba abajo de ella, temblaba violentamente, su rostro estaba oculto por todo su cabello, su lamento era silencioso y si no fuera por los sollozos –apenas audibles- que salían de ella de ves en cuando diría que solo estaba ahí despejándose después de una mañana estresante en el primer día de escuela

-¿Por qué lloras?-sin darme cuenta las palabras habían salido de mi boca sin permiso

Vi como la castaña se sobresaltaba ante mi pregunta

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto algo asustada y levantándose rápidamente de su lugar, viendo hacia el lugar donde yo me encontraba (aun estaba en la rama del árbol)

-Tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño-le dije-_'aun no'-_agregué en mi mente-mi nombre no es de importancia, así que solo dime Daí…-obviamente no podía decirle mi verdadero nombre, sospecharía -¿y tu?-pregunte, igualmente no podía llamarla por su nombre, ya que sospecharía igual y se supone que no nos conocemos -solo se supone-, aunque de ella yo sé mucho mas de lo que alguien quisiera saber de su enemigo

-Llámame Hoshi-limpio sus lágrimas y trato de sonreír aunque no lo logro completamente

-Bien, Hoshi, ¿ahora si puedes decirme el por que estabas llorando?

-Por nada, es solo que…-se quedo callada-no nada, olvídalo-continuo

-Anda dime, te juro que no le diré a nadie…será un secreto entre tu y yo

-Es que…bueno...desde que era pequeña y despues de la muerte de mi madre me he sentido como una carga; adonde quiera que voy, lo que sea que haga, siempre lo termino arruinando; siempre me hacen aun lado; todo me sale mal, a todos decepciono, no se para que rayos nací…jajaja-comenzó a reír ligeramente

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunte en un falso tono molesto

-Lo lamento, es que me siento tan estúpida contándole esto a un total desconocido-contesto

-'_Si tan solo supieras que ya nos conocíamos'-_pensé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**General POV**

Una chica de cabellos castaños y un joven pelinegro conversaban tranquilamente, sentados uno al lado del otro bajo un árbol de cerezos no muy lejos de Shibusen

Todo parecía ser perfecto...o casi perfecto

-Sabes…-dijo la castaña, despues de un corto silencio, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su nuevo amigo, haciendo que el oji-negro se sonrojara débilmente-tengo una extraña sensación…dirás que estoy loca pero, siento como si ya nos hubiésemos conocido anteriormente…como si esta no fuera la primera ves que nos vemos…tal ves te confunda con otra persona...todo es tan borroso en mi cabeza… ¿que loco verdad?…ay lo lamento, ya comence a decir tonterías...lameto si te incomodé-dijo levantando rápidamente su cabeza de donde la tenía y sonrojándose por lo que acababa de decir

-No-dijo Daí, haciendo que su acompañante lo viera confundida, este se arrodillo quedando frente a frente con la castaña-yo también lo siento, de hecho…Astéri, nosotros ya nos conocíamos

-¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre?-pregunto Hoshi empezando a inquietarse

-Porque tú y yo ya nos conocíamos…recuérdalo Astéri, recuerda-dijo Dai en un tono insistente y sujetándola fuertemente por los hombros, acción que termino por asustar a la chica

-Aléjate de mi-susurro la castaña

-¡RECUERDAME, MALDITA SEA, ACUERDATE DE CUANDO NOS VIMOS POR PRIMERA VEZ!-grito sacudiéndola-¡CUANDO NOS CONOCIMOS EN AQUEL JARDIN, PORQUE LOS DOS NOS HABÍAMOS ESCAPADO DE NUESTROS PADRES!-grito con mas desesperación

-¡SUELTAME Y ALEJATE DE MI, IDIOTA!-grito la chica, dándole un golpe lo bastante fuerte para alejarlo de ella unos cuantos metros y derribarlo, sorprendido, el chico se levanto sobándose la mejilla donde había recibido el puñetazo-¿estas bien?…-se levanto rapidamente de su lugar, corrio hacia el chico -manteniendo una distancia prudente- y trato de disculparse por su acción-lo lamento...yo, no quise...es que me pusiste nerviosa...en verdad lo...

-¿Por qué no me recuerdas?-pregunto el oji-negro en un susurro, alejándose un poco de ella, pero sin romper el contacto visual

-Yo…lo lamento…yo no se quien eres…no quise lastimarte…tal vez me confundes, como yo lo hice hace un momento…-dijo agachando su rostro

-Yo nunca me confundo-contesto elevando la voz nuevamente-y nunca ruego…pero esta ves te suplico, solo a ti, que trates de recordar aquella vez-esta ves fue él el que trato de acercarse para tomar sus manos, pero ella retrocedió asustada con la situación en la que se había metido

-Yo-yo…-trato de decir la chica

-Por aquí…-se oyó una voz a lo lejos, alguien se acercaba

-Maldición…me han encontrado-siseo por lo bajo el pelinegro

-¿Qué?

-Escúchame, y escúchame bien…nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas-acorto la distancia y la volvió a sujetar fuertemente de los hombros-y te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que me recuerdes y así, al fin, poder estar juntos, pero si no lo logro…no tendré de otra mas que matarte-sus pupilas negras tomaron una forma afilada, al igual que los ojos de las serpientes **(N/A: ya saben igual que los ojos de Medusa cuando se enoja)** subió una mano hasta su cuello y lo apretó haciendo que a Hoshi se le cortara la respiración

-_'Es un demonio'_-pensó aterrorizada al ver la forma que tomaban sus ojos-suel-ta-me-logro decir entrecortadamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en estos se reflejaba todo el miedo que sentía en esos momentos

-Ya lo vi, Maka tenías razón, dense prisa Hoshi esta en apuros-grito Liz, aterrorizada ante la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a ella

-Liz, Patty-grito Kid

-SI-contestaron las hermanas y se transformaron en armas, cayendo como siempre en las manos de su técnico

-Oye tú, deja a Hoshi en paz-grito Maka con Soul entre sus manos en su forma de arma

-¡Tsk, me han encontrado más rápido de lo que pensaba!-dijo Daímonas en tono de burla hacia los recién llegados, se volteo nuevamente hacia la chica –a la que aun le apretaba el cuello- y le susurro al oído-_'nos volveremos a ver...mi querida Hoshi'-_acto seguido se escucho un disparo y el heredero de las tinieblas soltó a la nombrada –haciendo que esta cayera arrodillada en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido- y el demonio desapreció sin dejar rastro

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Chrona arrodillándose a un lado de la castaña con la preocupación escrita en toda la cara

-S-si, no te pre-preocupes Chro-Chrona-chan-hablo con algo de dificultad

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería-dijo Stein en tono aburrido

-Si-contesto la peli-rosa-¿puedes caminar?-pregunto a la chica

-Supongo…-contesto y trato de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas –aun débiles por la perdida de aire momentos atrás- no respondieron como era debido haciendo que volviera a caer-¡carajo!-maldijo por lo bajo

-Hay que débiles son todos los 'dioses de la muerte'…ya no los hacen como antes-se quejo Ragnarok, haciendo que Hoshi se sintiera un poco mal

-Ragnarok-lo regaño Chrona, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro

-¿Y ahora que hice?-pregunto inocentemente y la oji-azul apunto con su cabeza hacia la castaña

-Argh, esta bien, lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir como una carga-dijo sin muchas ganas

-No te preocupes Ho-Hoshi-chan, Ragnarok te llevara a la enfermería… ¿verdad Raggy?-siseo Chrona

-No mellames asi, sabes que no me gusta y ademas ¿Por qué tengo que llevarla yo?-pregunto enfadado, ganándose otro golpe por parte de su Meister-¡ay!, ¡esta bien!...pero ya deja de golpearme…argh pasar tanto tiempo con la plana de coletas te ha cambiado Chrona…

-Ca-cállate-murmuro algo apenada

-Al menos no te ha cambiado completamente, sigues apenandote por todo...sigues siendo una tonta, tímida y debilucha-y dicho ese comentario la peli-rosa se sonrojo y todos comenzaron a reír…todos, excepto Hoshi, quien aun tenía muy presente en su cabeza las palabras del chico con el que había estado momentos atrás...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>* segun el traductor de Google-sama <em>'Patéras' significa 'padre' y 'Adelfoí' significa 'hermanos'<em>**

* * *

><p>bueno espero que aun haya gente que lea esto y si los hay...bueno pues de corazon muchisimas gracias<p>

sin mas por el momento me despido

_bye-bye :3_

_pd: sería mucho pedir aunque sea un review :)_


	9. Nueva compañera y ¿fantasías extrañas?

hello all of you :3!

Feliz dia del niño ;3!

como hoy es el dia en el q festajamos a los niños en mi pais, qise subir este cap...ya saben para festejarnos a los niños y los ya no tan niños (aunque ya no soy una niña quiero celebrar mi niña interna la cual nunca crecera y por ende nunca morira) asi que aqi les traigo otro cap de este sin sentido fic...

sin nada mas q agregar...disfruten ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**Nueva compañera y… ¿fantasías extrañas? **

**Hoshi POV**

Han pasado 3 horas ya desde mi encuentro con aquel demonio alias Daí…aun estoy algo confundida y asustada por lo que dijo, pero por alguna extraña razón hay algo en mi interior que me dice que tal vez –solo tal vez- debería creerle

En este momento me encuentro en la enfermería de Shibusen 'recuperándome' del ataque que sufrí hace unas horas, cabe mencionar que ya me siento mejor, de hecho nunca me sentí mal, solo debía recuperar el aliento y las pocas fuerzas que perdí cuando me ahorco; pero la enfermera Nygus no me deja ir ya que según ella aun debo descansar; así que solo estoy en este lugar sentada en la cama viendo hacia el despejado cielo azul, el cual comienza a pintarse con los hermosos colores del atardecer

Toc, toc

Alguien toca la puerta y sin apartar mi vista de la ventana doy permiso al visitante para entrar

-¿Astéri-san?-la voz de una chica llamándome cortésmente hace que volteé ligeramente mi rostro viéndola por encima del hombro

-Soy yo, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto sin ganas

-Buenas tardes Astéri-san…

-Llámame Hoshi, por favor- interrumpí, volviendo mi mirada a la ventana

-Un placer, mi nombre es Yumi Azusa, Death Scythe, he venido de parte de Shinigami-sama…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere esta ves Shinigami oji-san? ¿Acaso regañarme por no obedecer sus instrucciones?-pregunte burlonamente aunque por dentro tenía miedo de lo que podía suceder

-No lo sé Hoshi-san, él solo me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte para llevarte a la Death Room-contesto perdiendo parte de su tono amable, haciendolo frio, sin inmutarse ante mi tono de voz

-Como sea-respondí sin darle mayor importancia, baje de la cama y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba la chica de lentes

Ambas salimos de la enfermería, no sin antes avisarle a Nygus-sensei el porque no podía seguir ahí

Caminamos por los largos pasillos de la escuela, sin hablar, yo caminaba detrás de Azusa-san con la mirada fija en el suelo y las manos apretadas en forma de puños

Con toda esta situación empecé a sentirme entre enfadada y nerviosa, por dos simples razones: estaba enfadada conmigo misma por haberle respondido de mala gana a Azusa-san, cuando ella no me había hecho nada malo y estaba siendo amable conmigo; y también estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera decir Shinigami oji-san de lo sucedido poco tiempo atrás

Cuando estuvimos frente a las grandes puertas de la Death Room, la chica toco y se oyó un lejano pero audible _'Pase'_ y así lo hicimos

-Shinigami-sama aquí esta Hoshi-san como me lo ha pedido-dijo la Death Scythe, inclinándose respetuosamente, cuando estuvimos frente al dios de la muerte

-Gracias Yumi-chan~-respondió tío Shinigami con su voz infantil

-Si no se le ofrece nada mas, me retiro-volvió a decir la pelinegra

-Preferiría que te quedaras Yumi-chan, ya que quiero pedirte un pequeño favorcito~

-Está bien-dijo la chica acomodando sus anteojos con uno de sus dedos

-Pero antes que eso, jovencita…-se volvió hacia mi-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto en tono algo preocupado

-Mejor, gracias-respondí bajando ligeramente la vista

-Que bueno~-dijo alegremente palmeando mi cabeza con sus enormes manos enguantadas (cosa que me sorprendió y por ello levante ligeramente mis ojos), segundos después de puso serio-bueno la razón principal por la que te mande a llamar era para decirte que…-se detuvo creando un momento de suspenso, baje mi rostro completamente y cerré los ojos fuertemente preparándome para la regañada que me esperaba-estaba equivocado-continuo

-¿Qué?-pregunte en un susurro levantando mi rostro, sorprendida por lo que había escuchado

-Que estaba equivocado-repitió-por lo visto, la presencia maligna que he sentido anteriormente te buscaba a ti…

-¿A que te refieres oji-san?-pregunte

-Lo que quiero decir es que por alguna extraña razón, que aun no logro descifrar, este ser maligno venia por ti; y aunque, por ahora, Kiddo-kun y los demas lograron alejarlo de ti y de la ciudad, tengo el presentimiento de que regresara y no lo hará solo…-las palabras de aquel chico volvieron a mi mente con mucha claridad _'nos volveremos a ver…mi querida Hoshi', _de inmediato cerré los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente para sacarme aquel recuerdo y concentrarme en lo que decía el dios de la muerte-,así que he decidido que desde ahora y hasta que termines tu misión aqui en Death City, Yumi-chan te acompañara a todos lados, no podrás separarte de ella (a menos que sea necesario o que lo provoquen), ella será como tu guardaespaldas

-¿QUÉEEE?-preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo e igual de sorprendidas

-Pero Shinigami-sama, no creo que ella y yo seamos compatibles-dijo la chica aun sorprendida-además tengo que ayudar en la localización del sujeto que la ataco

-Ya encontraran la forma de sincronizar su alma y ser 'compatibles', además con la ayuda de Hoshi-chan podrás incrementar la longitud y potencia de tu senrigan…ahora si lo que te preocupa es el papeleo de las misiones no te preocupes Spirit-kun lo hará con mucho gusto-dicho esto nos quedamos todos callados un momento, hasta que volvió a hablar-además Hoshi, también te unirás al equipo de Maka-chan

-¿Qué?...pero…tío Shinigami…yo no creo que sea buena idea…tu mismo lo dijiste en la mañana…mientras no sea capaz de manejar bien mi arma no seré de mucha utilidad en la batalla, ¿Cómo es posible que me quieras unir al grupo de Maka-chan si solo sería un estorbo? Recuerda que lo único que puedo hacer es luchar con mis manos...y por lo visto –en el suceso de hace rato- no me funciono muy bien…

-Serás entrenada…-dijo simplemente

-Por favor, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría enseñarme el uso del arco y la flecha, si con todos los maestros que he tenido ha resultado un rotundo "exito"?-dije sarcasticamente

-Ahí vuelve a entrar Yumi-chan, ella no solo será tu 'guardaespaldas' sino también tu 'sensei', ella te enseñara todo lo que necesites saber acerca del uso correcto en ese tipo de armas; así que, Hoshi-chan te presento a tu nueva compañera-dijo señalando a la chica a mi lado

-¿QUÉEEE?-volvimos a preguntar al unísono

-Mi-mi compañera… ¿te refieres a compañera como técnico/arma?

-Correcto-asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-no te preocupes Hoshi-chan, Yumi-chan es una excelente Death Scythe y sé de antemano que te enseñara muy bien

-No me preocupo por eso…-susurre mas para mi que para los demás, sintiendo mis mejillas arder ligeramente

-¿Hay algo mas que quieran decir o preguntarme?-pregunto Shinigami oji-san, a lo que las dos negamos con la cabeza-bien, entonces pueden retirarse y comenzar con su entrenamiento

-Si, Shinigami-sama-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo que hacíamos una ligera reverencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Íbamos por los pasillos de Shibusen hacia el pequeño bosquecillo que los estudiantes utilizaban para entrenar; de nuevo íbamos en total silencio hasta que me decidí a disculparme

-Lo lamento-dije

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin mirarme, dándome la espalda (puesto que yo iba detrás de ella)

-Por contestarte mal en la enfermería, no quería ser grosera, es solo que estaba confundida, frustrada y…nerviosa

-No te preocupes, se como te sentías, hay veces que yo también me pongo así, sobre todo cuando tengo mucho trabajo-contesto mirándome por encima de su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa

…De nuevo silencio…el cual se vio interrumpido nuevamente, esta ves por mi curiosidad

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuál es tu forma de arma?-pregunte entre emocionada y nerviosa

-Una ballesta-rifle de alta precisión-contesto sin darle mucha importancia

-¿QUÉEEE?...-pregunte (o mas bien grite) deteniendo el paso y viendola sorprendida y asustada-debes estar bromeando…si no puedo utilizar un simple arco y flecha… ¿en serio crees que podré con una Death Scythe que además es una ballesta-rifle?

-Shinigami-sama lo cree-dijo deteniendose unos pasos delante de mi-y si él lo pide, yo debo intentarlo y supongo que tu también, así que no tenemos nada que perder…

-Creo que tienes razón...-suspire-¿Por qué crees que nos haya puesto juntas?

-Supongo que es porque soy muy estricta y la mejor en la materia para enseñarte el uso correcto de las armas a distancia debido a mi forma de arma y mi seringan...supongo que si logras utilizarme a la perfección, el uso de un simple arco y flecha será mucho más sencillo, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, tienes un punto-conteste mas para mi que para mi nueva 'compañera'-Azusa-san…

-Desde ahora seremos compañeras así que dime solo Azusa o Yumi-interrumpió mi oración

-Bueno, pero también serás mi maestra así que me gustaría poder decirte 'sensei'

-Suena bien-contesto

-Esta bien…¿Yumi-sensei?

-¿Dime?

-¿Crees que logremos sincronizar nuestras almas?

-Tal ves al principio nos cueste algo de trabajo, pero estoy segura que si no nos rendimos y nos esforzamos al maximo…lo lograremos-contesto con una sonrisa, a la cual yo respondí de la misma manera…creo que despues de todo lograre hacerme amiga de esta chica

-Hoshi-chaaaaaaaan-escuche que alguien me gritaba, así que me gire y vi que era Maka junto con los demás

-Hola-dije ampliando más mi sonrisa

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto la chica de coletas

-Ya mejor, gracias-conteste

-Me alegro…oh Azusa-sensei, no la había visto… ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Tengo una nueva misión-contesto

-Ah, ya veo… ¿y se puede saber de que se trata?-veo que no soy la única curiosa aquí

-Entrenare a Hoshi-chan-_'chan' _desde cuando usa ese prefijo para conmigo…no es que me importe o me moleste, simplemente me sorprende…ahora definitivamente sé que podemos ser amigas

-Wow, ¿en serio?-pregunto Liz

-Si, de ahora en adelante seremos 'compañeras'-esta ves conteste yo

-¿QUÉEEE?-preguntaron todos al unísono –excepto Patty, quien solo comenzó a reír desquiciadamente-

-Eso mismo dijimos nosotras-dije rascando mi nuca nerviosamente

-Bien, no podemos quedarnos aquí y perder más tiempo, debemos empezar con tu entrenamiento si quieres aprender a usarme en mi forma de arma-dijo Yumi-sensei en tono serio

-SI-conteste más que dispuesta y feliz

Y así volvimos a emprender nuestro camino hacia el lugar de entrenamiento de los estudiantes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Maka POV**

No podía creerlo, ¿en serio Shinigami-sama las había puesto como compañeras?, bueno Azusa-san es una excelente Death Scythe y Hoshi-chan es...bueno es pariente de nuestro director…así que por alguna razón –que quiero creer es muy importante- debió ponerlas juntas

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?... ¿y por que demonios todos tienen cara de idiotas?...bueno mas cara de idiotas de lo que ya la tienen…-pregunto Ragnarok llegando de quien sabe donde-jajajajajaja, cara de idiotas, buena esa Ragnarok-se felicito a si mismo por su broma; al oír su hermosa risa quede inmóvil y anonadada, y es que su risa era tan perfecta y melodiosa

Ay Ragnarok, si tan solo supiera cuanto me gusta en verdad, a pesar de ser un grandísimo idiota y comportarse como un grandísimo animal, se que muy –pero muuuuy- en el fondo es un chico de lo mas lindo, cariñoso, protector y romántico…en resumen todo un príncipe azul, como los príncipes que aparecen en los cuentos que de ves en cuando suelo leer…eso me recuerda algo que soñé anoche…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sueño de Maka-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me encontraba sentada en un banco de un hermoso jardín, donde el pasto era verde y había hermosas flores de todos los colores, el cielo estaba despejado y muy azul, el sol iluminaba sin llegar a quemar y el aire soplaba gentilmente, frente a mi se vislumbraba un hermoso lago tan azul como el cielo…era una vista espectacular y muy romántica, si me permiten decirlo

Yo vestía un hermoso vestido largo color blanco con hermosos diseños y encaje color azul, las mangas de dicha prenda llegaban hasta mis codos y mis coletas estaban sujetas por dos listones uno color blanco y el otro azul

-Maka-escuche que alguien me llamaba dulcemente, así que volteé para ver de quien se trataba

-Ragnarok-susurre sorprendida de verlo ahí; él iba vestido con un pantalón negro –bastante ajustado he de decir- y llevaba una camisa con olanes en el frente y en las muñecas de las mangas, esta la llevaba abierta dejándome ver sus bien formados pectorales

-Mí querida Maka-dijo ya mas cerca, arrodillándose frente a mí para quedar a la misma altura y después tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las beso como todo un caballero, me sonroje ante sus palabras y actos-he venido como te lo prometí

-Ragnarok-fue lo único coherente que pude decir ya que estaba embelesada por el chico que tenia frente a mi

-Mi querida Maka…estoy harto de verte así…de verte a escondidas…no lo soporto mas…por favor huye conmigo…vayámonos de este lugar donde nuestro amor esta prohibido…-dijo volviendo a besar una de mis manos

-Oh mi amado Ragnarok-dije enternecida por sus palabras y acariciando su mejilla con la mano que había dejado libre-sabes que no podemos, mi tirano padre no me dejara marcharme contigo ya que…me tiene prisionera en este lugar-dije dramáticamente

-Te amo tanto, que por ti enfrentaría al desgraciado de tu padre, para tenerte por siempre junto a mi-dijo levantándose –y a mi junto con él-, con una mano me sujeto de la cintura y con la otra acaricio mi mejilla-por ti sería capaz de morir-agrego mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al mío para unir nuestros labios en un hermoso y apasionado beso…estábamos tan cerca, solo faltaban unos cuantos milímetros, cuando…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del sueño de Maka-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡HEY MAKA!-alguien grito cerca de mi oído y me agito, haciéndome despertar de la maravillosa historia que yo misma estaba creando, en donde solo existíamos mi querido Ragnarok y yo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Liz POV **

-Wow, eso si que fue raro…pero no me sorprende…bueno no mucho-dije lo bastante alto para que los demás pudieran escucharme y lo hicieron, ya que solo movieron la cabeza en forma afirmativa-_'pasan cosas mas raras entre nosotros'_-continúe en mi cabeza

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?... ¿y por que demonios todos tienen cara de idiotas?...bueno mas cara de idiotas de lo que ya la tienen…-pregunto Ragnarok llegando de quien sabe donde-jajajajajaja, cara de idiotas, buena esa Ragnarok-se felicito a si mismo por su broma –estúpida debo agregar-

-Después te explicamos-le dije palmeando su hombro, él solo puso cara de confusión

-Bien, creo que es hora de regresar al salón, Marie-sensei no debe tardar en llegar-dijo Tsubaki, quien fue la primera en salir del shock

-Si, es lo mejor-conteste-vamos Patty

-Si onee-san-contestó mi pequeña hermana pero se me adelantó y se fue junto a Soul –quien ignoraba por completo a mi dulce e hiperactiva hermana pues él se miraba en MI espejo - (el desgraciado me robo el espejo que tenía en mi bolso)…-_'eso SI que es raro'_-pensé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kid POV**

Ya todos íbamos de regreso al salón de clases cuando note que alguien faltaba, así que me di vuelta y la vi parada en medio del pasillo con cara de tonta, tal vez este fantaseando –otra ves- con Soul

-Maka, es hora de regresar al salón-le hable algo fuerte para que me hiciera caso pero ella no me respondió

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene Kid?-pregunto Liz, en ese momento todos nuestros amigos se detuvieron y volvieron sus miradas hacia nosotros

-Es Maka, algo raro le pasa-conteste-Maka-dije esta ves cuando estuve frente a ella, toque ligeramente su hombro, pero ella ni se movio

-Esto es lo que suele pasar si lees tanto…jajaja su cerebro por fin se descompuso-se burlo Ragnarok

-Cállate, si no vas a ayudar, lárgate de aquí-le ordene

-Esta bien, ja ni que quisiera ver a pecho plano como la tarada que es-respondió el pelinegro desganado y algo enfadado-¿por cierto donde esta Patty?

-Se-se fue al salón junto c-con Soul-respondió Chrona-¿Por qué lo-lo preguntas?-pregunto con una ceja levantada

-Por nada tonta…deja de molestarme quieres-respondió Ragnarok levemente sonrojado y rascandose la parte trasera de su cabeza nerviosamente

-Si claro-ironizo la peli-rosa riendo quedamente –nunca antes lo he dicho pero me gusta verla sonreír y escuchar su graciosa risa- (aunque mas me gusta la sonrisa de la linda Tsubaki)

-Creo que acabo de ver a Marie, será mejor que nos vayamos ya o si no tendremos mala nota por llegar tarde a clases-dijo Ragnarok cargando a Chrona como un saco de papas

-Ba-bájame…pu-puedo caminar sola ¿sabías? ...y ¿desde cu-cuando te importan tanto las cla-clases y las ma-malas notas?...Ragnarok-protestaba la chica que estaba sobre el hombro del mayor, mientras este corría hacia el lugar donde habían entrado Soul y Patty

-OYE TU, BAJA A MI DIOSA-grito Black*Star corriendo detrás de ellos-TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LA DEJES EN PAZ, ¿QUE NO SABES QUE SIN MI GRANDEZA Y LUMINOSIDA, CHRONA NO BRILLA POR SI MISMA?… ¿ME ESTAS OYENDO?-siguió gritando

-Eh…creo que Patty me esta llamando, así que yo también me voy…espérame Black*Star-dijo Liz comenzando a correr detrás del nombrado

Yo simplemente estaba…anonadado…sorprendido… ¿estupefacto?...no lo sé…pero lo que si sabia es que el comportamiento de mis amigos y compañeras era muy extraño...todo lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos hacia que me preguntara… ¿Qué demonios pasa con todos ellos?...si antes yo era el loco, creo que ahora soy el mas normal

-Hey Maka, me oyes-dijo Tsubaki –quien era la única que quedaba (aparte de mi claro) en aquel solitario pasillo- pasando su mano frente a su rostro

-Déjame a mí, querida Tsubaki-le dije haciéndola a un lado-Maka, si me oyes, di algo…

-Ragnarok…-susurro en su estado de chica perdidamente enamorada, con sus ojitos de borreguito, su cara sonrojada y diciendo… ¿ah?...momento acaso dijo ¿Ragnarok?...debo admitir que aquello me confundió y sorprendió…así que voltee a ver a Tsubaki para ver si había escuchado aquello…y vaya que si lo había escuchado…ella estaba peor que yo…su cara reflejaba horror, confusión, sorpresa, pero sobre todo tristeza…

-Creo que debo irme, antes de que Black*Star haga algo tonto-dijo la pelinegra agachando la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo le cubriese la mirada, dicho eso dio media vuelta y emprendió carrera hacia el salón de clases

-Tsubaki…-susurre, viendo como se alejaba, algo molesto volví a encarar a la chica de coletas, tome aire y le grite tan fuerte como me lo permitieron mis pulmones y cuerdas vocales-¡HEY MAKA!-grite cerca de su oído y la sacudí fuertemente para sacarla de su fantasía rara, debo admitir que fue grosero y algo que va totalmente contra mis modales…pero hey, si no lo hacia jamás la hubiese sacado de su mundo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-pregunto aturdida y asustada, despertando por fin de aquello en lo que estaba soñando

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunte recuperando mi postura y soltándola

-¿Eh?... ¡ah claro!...perfectamente bien…creo-lo ultimo lo susurro pero bien pude oírlo

-De acuerdo-conteste sin estar del todo convencido-vamos al salón

-Ah, si-respondió, aun se le notaba un poco perdida y despistada…nada normal si es de Maka de quien hablamos

-Oye Maka, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunte encaminándome al salón y sin mirarla directamente

-¿Eh?...ah claro, claro Kid

-¿Te gusta Ragnarok?-pregunte sin rodeos, viendo su reacción por el rabillo de mi ojo

-¿Qué? ¿A mi gustarme alguien como él? Jajajajajajajaja que cosas dices, Kid…-comenzó a reírse fuerte y nerviosamente-…pero-dijo deteniendo su risa abruptamente-…creo que si-susurro y miro al piso ocultando su notorio sonrojo de mi

-Lo supuse-conteste sonriendo ligeramente con superioridad

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto algo avergonzada

-Bueno, ya sabes, presentimiento de shinigami-conteste con un deje de superioridad (creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Black*Star esta comenzando a afectarme)

-¿En serio?-pregunto inocentemente

-Si, aunque…también fue porque lo susurraste cuando estabas soñando despierta-dije rascando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza

-Ah ya veo-bajo su rostro pero pude ver que este estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza-podrías… ¿guardar el secreto?

_-_Claro-respondí palmeando ligeramente su hombro-_'Vaya, esto cada ves se pone mas interesante'_-pensé y así seguimos nuestro camino hacia la clase de Marie-sensei

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p>momento de reponder reviews:<p>

**Tsubaki2345: **gracias por tu review y tu apoyo...ahora lamento contra decirte pero si sabia que Hades y Zeus (junto con Poseidon) eran hermanos...osease que en este fic Daimonas vendria siendo sobrino de Zeus...espero no te enojes...te qiero amiga :3

**C. C. Cr0ss: **no te preocupes si no dejas review con tal de que leas mis locuras me conformo jajaja...que bueno que te agrade Daimonas (a mi tambien me gusta el personaje ya que -en una manera retorcida y algo rara- Dai se me imagina a mi ya que yo tambien soy algo rara y contradictoria jajaja)...espero este cap te guste igual que el otro aunque en este no salga el demonio enamorado jajaja XD

**Hoshi Miyuki: **tocaya :3! gracias por tu review...enserio me alegraste el dia jajaja...y gracias tambien por tus palabras no sabes cuanto me animo oir tus sinceras palabras de aliento TwT...en fin, de vuelta, mil gracias por leer el fic y por todo lo demas...espero que este cap te guste igual que el otro tocayita ;)

**d34th carla m4k3nshi: **mil gracias por el review...espero que este cap sea de tu agrado...oh y antes de que se me olvida... ¡bienvenida a este raro y humilde fic!

* * *

><p>bien despues de estos agradecimientos a las personitas que me dejaron review...tambien me gustaria agradecer a todos aquellos que leen y agragan a favoritos (ya sea el fic o mi usuario)<p>

tambien quisiera hacer propaganda de mi mas nueva historia llamada 'Sweet Revenge'...es un -obviamente- KidxChrona...la cual pueden encontrar si se pasan por mi perfil...

y ya que en estas andamos me gustaria avisarles a los que leyeron 'Una navidad NADA convencional' que esta historia tendra una pequeña continuacion (sera un simple one-shot tipo song-fic)...aun esta en proceso pero se titulara 'Del frio invierno al calor de la primavera' (no piensen mal...no sera ningun lemmon...sera una sana y cursi continuacion...aunque me dijeron que el titulo sugiere otra cosa XP)

bueno sin nada mas que decir -por ahora- me despido con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo para cada uno(a) de ustedes...no saben cuanto se les aprecia por leer las retorcidas historias que salen de mi retorcida mentecita...

_Hoshi-chan fuera! xoxo_


	10. ¡Prepárense!

**Tsuki:** Hello everyone...welcome back! :)

**Yo:** ... (se encuentra sentada al borde de la cama con los ojos cerrados y moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido alguno)

**Tsuki:** Hoshi no vas a saludar?

**Yo:** ...

**Tsuki:** Que grosera eres, todavia de que tardas miles de años en subir este capitulo, no vas a saludar a tus lectores!

**Yo:** ...

**Tsuki:** Es que me estas ignorando? (se acerca por detras de la chica)

**Yo:** ...

**Tsuki:** Contestame mal educada!

**Yo: **Hello, hello remember me?...I'm everything you can't control...somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through... (murmuraba)

**Tsuki:** Aaaah, ya entiendo tiene su discman a todo volumen! Perdonenla chicos y chicas, pero desde que se compro su disco de Evanescence no para de oirlo

**Yo:** Do what you what you want, you don't have to lay your life down...

**Tsuki:** Bueno en lo que esta chica irresponsable y mal educada termina de oir su disco, ustedes disfruten de este nuevo cap...nos leemos abajo ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

**¡Prepárense!**

**POV General **

Shibusen, la academia para armas y técnicos más prestigiosa del mundo; donde estudiantes, profesores y demás personal se entrenan y preparan para luchar y así mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal…no hay nada que estas personas no hagan por el bien de la humanidad…y no hay nada que a los estudiantes guste mas que las clases impartidas en este famoso y bien preparado colegio

Riiiiiiiing (campana de salida)

-SIIIIIIII-se escucha por todo el edificio

Ay a quien engañamos, una escuela es y siempre será una prisión para todos los jóvenes, en donde se desperdicia parte de la niñez y vida social a lo largo de toda la estancia ahí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin las clases han terminado y los alumnos felices se retiran hacia sus hogares, entre pláticas divertidas y quejas acerca de las tareas que les han dejado…cuando de pronto los altavoces comienzan a sonar llamando a alguien o más bien a algunos estudiantes

_-"Death the Kid, Elizabeth Thompson, Patricia Thompson, Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Chrona Makenshi, Ragnarok Makenshi, Black*Star y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, de la clase '__Crescent__Moon__', favor de presentarse en la oficina de Shinigami-sama de inmediato…repito Death the Kid, Elizabeth…"-_la voz del profesor Sid resonaba por todos los pasillos del Shibusen desde los altavoces

-¿Para que querrá vernos Shinigami-sama esta vez?-hablo un –ligeramente- enfadado albino dejando de acomodarse el cabello y apartándose ligeramente de la ventana donde veía su reflejo

-No lo sé, pero si quiere vernos será mejor que no lo hagamos esperar-contesto su compañera de coletas

-Un dios no puede dejar esperando a sus lacayos así que…vamos Chrona-apuro el incansable ninja tomando de la mano a la chica tímida

-S-si-respondió ella sin poderse soltar del chico que emprendía carrera a gran velocidad

-Oye tu, imbecil, déjala en paz-grito un malhumorado 'hermano mayor'

-Black*Star espérame…digo espéranos-dijo la rubia alta comenzando a correr detrás de la espadachina y el chico estrella

-Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo en la Death Room hay un espejo enorme…perfecto-sonrió de lado el chico guadaña y también corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su director

-Soul-kun, espera-trato de detenerlo la mas pequeña del grupo

-Argh, ese chango deforme me las va a pagar-monologaba la espada demoníaca-ah P-Patty espera…-grito cuando vio que la 'chica de sus sueños' se iba-maldición, si que es rápida

-Ragnarok-la chica de ojos jade salio disparada después de él

-Aaaah-suspiro una pelinegra

-Que raro fue todo aquello, ¿no crees?-hablo el chico muerte

-Ni que lo digas-contesto el arma

-Bueno, será mejor que también vayamos, no los hagamos esperar-dijo galantemente el muchacho ofreciendo cortésmente su brazo para que ella lo tomara

-Si, será lo mejor-dijo la chica y tras otro corto suspiro emprendió camino hacia la Death Room ignorando completamente a su acompañante, el de ojos ámbar (viendo la acción de la chica) suspiro, acomodo su corbata y camino hasta ponerse al lado de la joven arma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la Death Room-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Querías vernos padre?-pregunto el joven shinigami

-Así es Kiddo-kun…por favor todos presten atención, esto es muy importante-hablo el dios de la muerte al ver que absolutamente nadie le estaba poniendo atención-chicos…

Ragnarok y Black*Star discutían por la pobre de Chrona que se encontraba entre los dos con cara de aburrimiento (claramente la pelea se llevaba a cabo muy cerca de donde se encontraba Patty gracias a la espada demoníaca)

Maka y Liz se encontraban detrás de los chicos antes mencionados mirándolos con ternura y una sonrisa de mensas

Patty veía con adoración a Soul, mientras este trataba de ver su reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba a espaldas de Shinigami-sama

Tsubaki estaba seria pero de reojo miraba a la chica de coletas y suspiraba tristemente

Y Kid…bueno él admiraba la perfecta simetría de Tsubaki por el rabillo del ojo

-Chicos, por favor presten atención-volvió a decir el director

-A ver mocosos del demonio, presten atención a Shinigami-sama o los disecciono-amenazo el hombre de lentes que se encontraba a un lado de su jefe

Asombrosamente, nadie pareció haberle prestado atención…o al menos haberlo escuchado

-Creo que estas perdiendo el toque Stein-kun-se burlo Shinigami-sama a lo que un aura negra rodeo al científico y su mirada se ensombreció terroríficamente

-Lo-lo lamento Shi-Shinigami-sama…-hablo la chica con sangre negra acercándose al dios, cuando logro zafarse de su admirador y guardaespaldas (Black*Star y Ragnarok)

-No te preocupes Chrona-chan, pero dime ¿esto lleva mucho tiempo sucediendo?-pregunto curioso ante el comportamiento de los jóvenes presentes

-N-no de hecho empezó hace va-varios días atrás-respondió la oji-azul en un suspiro cansado

-Mmmm, ya veo-dijo el dios poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla a modo de estar reflexionando algo-_'así que este es el poder de una flecha de amor eh'_-pensó

-¿Qué-que era lo que i-iba a decirnos Shi-Shinigami-sama?-pregunto la única que ponía atención al dios

-¿Mmmm?...o es cierto, por poco lo olvido-a la chica le salio una gota en la sien estilo anime-pero necesito que todos pongan atención ya que esto es muy importante…- guardo silencio unos instantes y después agrego-oh, tengo una idea…-dijo chocando su puño derecho en la palma de la mano izquierda-te sugiero que tapes tus oiditos, si no quieres sufrir de una sordera temporal, lo mismo va para ti Stein-kun-pidió amablemente el ser enmascarado a la chica y al 'padre' de ella; esta –extrañada ante la petición- obedeció sin rechistar

Chrona vio como el dios sacaba un objeto pequeño con forma cilíndrica de entre sus ropajes negros, el tubito tenía una bocina roja en uno de sus lados; al apretar el botón rojo que tenia aquel cilindro, todos detuvieron lo que hacían, pusieron cara de terror y taparon sus oídos ante el estruendoso y horrible chillido que emitía dicho objeto

-Nunca falla-dijo el ser supremo en tono orgulloso ante los lloriqueos y quejas de los jóvenes presentes

-Padre, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué has hecho un acto tan atroz?-pregunto Kid aun con las manos en los oídos y con cara de circunstancia

-Lo lamento Kid-kun, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera para llamar su atención-respondió su padre

-Esta bien Shinigami-sama, ya estamos poniendo atención, ¿Qué era lo que quería decirnos?-pregunto Maka sobándose sus aun adoloridas orejas

-Bien, lo que tengo que decirles es de suma importancia…se van en una misión~-canturreo

-¿Y solo para eso nos llamo? ¿Se da cuenta de que en estos momentos podría estar en casa viendo a esta belleza-dijo Soul señalándose a si mismo-en el espejo de cuerpo completo que acabo de comprar?-pregunto enfadado, recibiendo un fuerte Maka-chop que lo dejo semi-inconciente en el suelo

-Perdónelo Shinigami-sama-se disculpo la oji-jade por parte de su arma

-No hay problema Maka-chan-respondió el dios

-¿Y bien, de que se trata la misión señor?-pregunto esta ves Tsubaki

-Me ha llegado un informe diciendo que, recientemente, han habido ataques a civiles de la ciudad de Oberhof ubicada cerca del bosque de Turingia** (1)** situada en Turingia, Alemania; así que serán enviados a ese lugar para detener y exterminar al kishin que atemoriza a los ciudadanos-explico Shinigami-sama

-¿Cuándo saldremos para allá?-pregunto Liz

-Mañana mismo, su vuelo sale a las 10am, así que será mejor que vayan a casa a preparar lo necesario para el viaje y descansen bien-respondió

-Si, Shinigami-sama-respondieron todos al unísono

-Pueden retirarse-ante estas palabras todos hicieron una ligera reverencia y salieron de la habitación-oh, y Kid-kun, podrías comunicárselo a Hoshi-chan, ella también formara parte en esta misión-pidió antes de que su hijo dejara la Death Room

-Lo haré padre-respondió con una ligera sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En los pasillos de Shibusen-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos se encontraban entusiasmados por su nueva misión, iban charlando acerca de esto mientras caminaban con dirección a la salida de la academia (Stein tuvo que quedarse con Shinigami-sama a hablar de algo)

-Wow, que emoción, ya quiero que sea mañana-decía un muy feliz Black*Star, lanzando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra hacia el frente

-Yo igual, siempre quise conocer Alemania; su historia, cultura, idioma y demás siempre me han llamado la atención-agrego una emocionada Maka

-Ja, pobre tonta, no sabes de lo que estas hablando, ni que Alemania fuera tan importante-hablo Ragnarok en tono aburrido

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la peli-ceniza interesada

-Bueno, porque yo conozco ese país

-¿De verdad?-volvió a preguntar aun mas interesada

-Si, Chrona y yo vivimos en ese país durante varios años, al igual que en Italia, Inglaterra, México, Francia, China, Escocia, Irlanda, Australia y Japón

-¿En serio?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, deteniendo su paso

-S-si-contesto la espadachina algo sonrojada, a la chica no le gustaba hablar mucho de su pasado pues la avergonzaba y le traía malos recuerdos

-Wow, ¿y por que no lo habían dicho antes?, yo pensé que eran japoneses de nacimiento-hablo una sorprendida Liz

-Somos japoneses de nacimiento, pero gracias a la maldita de Medusa pasamos gran parte de nuestra niñez viajando por casi todo el mundo, nunca nos quedábamos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, solo lo suficiente para aprender lo básico del idioma y algunas técnicas de pelea-respondió el chico entre orgulloso y melancólico

-¿Y saben hablar en alemán o en los otros idiomas de los países que dijiste?-pregunto el chico estrella

-Natürlich, du idiot-contesto la espada **(2)**

**-**¿Que dijiste?-pregunto

-Na-nada, no le ha-hagas caso-le respondio rapidamente la peli-rosa antes de que el mayor pudiera decir su significado

-Waaah, que lindo...Ragnarok, ¿algun dia me enseñaras a hablar en otro idioma?-pregunto la chica de ojos jade

-Dāngrán bùshì **(3)**

-Ragnarok, de-deja de s-ser grosero-murmuro su 'hermana'

-Comme-respondió de mala gana **(4)**

La chica murmuro algo para si misma –que nadie pudo entender- y al mismo tiempo negaba lentamente con la mirada algo gacha y después de eso se quedo mirando fijamente el pasillo que tenia de frente, pero nadie le siguió tomando importancia a lo que hacia la chica

-¿Estas emocionado por ir a uno de los países en los que viviste?-pregunto Liz

-Mmmm...he estado mas emocionado por cosas menos importantes-respondió sin inmutarse, pero en su mirada azabache se notaba una rara mezcla de miedo y tristeza (que solamente Liz noto antes de que él cerrara sus ojos)

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunto la chica de coletas

-Simplemente porque fue en ese país donde nuestra pesadilla comenzó, ¿verdad Chrona?-pregunto el chico sin cambiar su postura, aun con los ojos tras los parpados, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna los abrió y miro en dirección a donde estaba (o debía de estar) la nombrada-¿Chrona?-repitió él al no verla en donde estaba minutos antes

-¡OH POR MI GRANDIOSIDAD, MI AMADA CHRONA HA DESAPARECIDO! SE HA ESFUMADO COMO EL VIENTO-grito Black*Star dramatizando el asunto

-Jajajajajaja, Chrona hizo ¡puff!-rió Patty

-Patty, nadie en la vida hace ¡puff!-observo Kid

-Y entonces cuando exterminamos a los kishins, ¿Qué hacen?

-Mmmm…buen punto-respondió Kid tras pensarlo unos segundos

-Olvídense de esas estupideces por un momento y díganme a donde se fue esa tarada-apuro el pelinegro mayor

-No sé, tal vez salio a tomar un poco de aire o a lo mejor fue al baño-respondió Liz

-¿Sin avisarnos?, Chrona no es así Liz-aporto la chica mejor amiga de la 'desaparecida'

-MALDICION, SIN MI LUMINOSIDAD Y GRANDESA CHRONA NO SOBREVIVIRA-grito el egocéntrico peli-celeste

-No exageres Black*Star-pidió Tsubaki en tono cansado

-Hey chicos-saludo una voz femenina a espaldas del grupo

-Hola Hoshi-chan-devolvió el saludo la pistola mayor cuando la castaña se detuvo frente al grupo-¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?-pregunto la rubia algo extrañada al notar algunos rasguños en la cara de la recién llegada, su ropa estaba algo desarreglada y rota en algunas partes y en su cabello café tenia enredadas algunas ramitas y hojas

-Etto…bi-bien-respondió rascándose la mejilla y desviando su mirada al techo, soltando una risilla nerviosa

-Oye tu, prima del rayitas, ¿no has visto a Chrona?-pregunto Ragnarok cambiando de tema

-Mmmm-pensó unos instantes-si

-¿En donde?

-La vi saliendo del Shibusen con un chico rubio bastante lindo, aunque su atuendo era algo raro

-¿QUIÉN ERA ESE IMBECIL QUE APARTO A LA DULCE CHRONA DE MI LUZ CELESTIAL?-pregunto Black*Star acercándose a la joven castaña y tomándola por los hombros

-No-no lo sé-respondió la chica sorprendida por el comportamiento del chico

-Era Justin, Chrona se fue con Justin Law-hablo Azusa al ver que su nueva Meister se estaba poniendo incomoda con el chico tan cerca

-¿QUÉEEEE?-gritaron todos sorprendidos ante la respuesta de la death sythe

-Que Chrona salio del Shibusen rumbo a Death City junto con Justin-repitió la chica de lentes

-¿A dónde fueron?-pregunto el chico de ojos ámbar, con un ligero sentimiento de molestia en su interior

-No lo sé, ellos ya estaban algo alejados del Shibusen cuando los vimos

-MALDITO RUBIO, ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A APARTAR A CHRONA DE MI LADO?...CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE ME LAS VA A PAGAR-y tras esa frase el chico estrella salio corriendo del edificio

-Argh, y a mi me las va a pagar esa tonta, se supone que debíamos estar en casa de ese loco al finalizar la escuela…-hablo la espada demoníaca mientras el también emprendía carrera detrás del chico ninja

-Eh, bueno…yo iré a asegurarme de que esos dos no cometan alguna estupidez contra la simetría de la ciudad-se excuso Kid yendo detrás de los otros chicos

_-'Mi querido primo…creo que la parte de shinigami que reside en ti, aun no se olvida del amor que le tienes a Chrona-chan…contigo será mucho mas fácil arreglar mi errorcito'_-pensó Hoshi con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Por qué sonríes?-pregunto Patty en forma infantil poniéndose frente a la castaña

-¿Eh?...ah, por nada…solo…nada, no lo entenderías-contesto ella palmeándole la cabeza a la pequeña rubia

-Ah-suspiro Maka feliz-ya sabía yo que Ragnarok –en el fondo- era lindo…

-Pero muuuuuuuuy en el fondo-agrego Liz de forma sarcástica-¿ahora si nos dirás que te paso en el rostro y que le paso a tu ropa?-pregunto al recordar el estado de su nueva amiga

-Etto…bueno…es que tuve una pelea con un feroz monstruo que salio de la nada y trato de atacarme, pero no le di oportunidad y me enfrente a el con valentía y…

-No seas mentirosa Hoshi-chan-interrumpió la Death sythe acomodándose sus anteojos-la verdad es que la ataco una ardilla cuando una de sus flechas se desvío y casi alcanza a la pobrecilla y cuando intento escapar no se fijo por donde corría y se fue rodando colina abajo, sino hubiese sido por ese arbusto que se encontraba en ese punto de la colina hubiera caído por la barda que rodea a Shibusen-explico

-No me ayudes Yumi-sensei-siseo la chica avergonzada

-Jajajajajaja-estallaron en carcajadas las chicas que se encontraban oyendo la historia

-Ya me imagino la caída-hablo la peli-ceniza entre risas

-Y yo me imagino tu pelea con la furiosa ardilla-le siguió Liz

-Gracias, yo también las quiero-dijo la castaña rodando los ojos

-Oye Maka, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, se esta haciendo tarde y el espejo de cuerpo completo espera para ver a esta hermosura de hombre-dijo Soul de forma egocéntrica

-Aaah esta bien-respondió la chica secando las lagrimillas que había provocado la risa momentos antes

Y así fue como los chicos se despidieron y se fueron al apartamento que compartían

-Yo también me voy, tengo que preparar las maletas y la comida antes de que llegue Black*Star a casa-hablo Tsubaki, dicho esto la chica hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue

-Si, será mejor que nosotras también nos vayamos… ¿vienes Hoshi-chan?-pregunto Liz

-Si…oh pero, ¿que pasara contigo Yumi-san?

-Yo tengo que ir con Shinigami-sama a darle el avance de tu entrenamiento y después me iré a mi departamento-comento la pelinegra

-Oh, ya veo

-Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo mañana salimos en una misión y ustedes formaran parte del equipo por petición de Shinigami-sama

-… ¿Qué?...-murmuro Hoshi en un estado de shock

-Si, vamos en una misión a Alemania mañana por la mañana, así que te esperamos en la mansión de Kid a las 8am en punto Azusa-sensei-continuo la alta rubia sin tomar en cuenta la cara de terror de la castaña

-Ahí estaré puntualmente, nos vemos mañana chicas-se despidió la pelinegra de lentes, adentrándose a Shibusen

-Bien, vamos Patty, Hoshi; hay que ir a casa y comenzar a empacar lo necesario para la misión-ordeno la mas alta de las 3, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia la mansión Death

-Pero…aun no estoy lista-susurro para si misma la castaña antes de comenzar a caminar detrás de las rubias

* * *

><p><strong>1. Oberhof<strong> es una ciudad ubicada en el bosque de Turingia, distrito de Schmalkalden-Meiningen del Estado Federal de Turingia, Alemania. Oberhof es un importante centro de deportes invernales y spa. Además cuenta con una Escuela de Deportes patrocinada por la Bundeswehr (Fuerzas Armadas) que ha producido varios campeones olímpicos.

**2.** según el traductor de Google en aleman significa: 'naturalmente/por supuesto, idiota' :p

**3. **es chino tradicional y significa: 'por supuesto que no'

**4.** es francés y significa: 'como sea'

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:<strong> Esta ves yo contestare los reviews porque Hoshi-chan sige con los audifonos puestos...asi que alla voy

**C. C. Cr0ss:** no te sientas culpable por no dejar review se te perdona todo siempre y cuando sigas leyendo jejeje...espero que este cap te guste al menos un poquitin...ah por cierto ya casi vuelve a salir Daímonas ^_^

**d34th carla m4k3nshi:** espero haber escrito bien tu nombre ...jajaja me encanto tu sugerencia de llevar a Maka al psicologo me mato de risa jajaja...espero que este capitulo te guste igual que el otro =D

**yumary-chan 27:** asi es, Hoshi y Azusa-sensei van a ser compañeras jejeje espero que este cap te peresca igual de interesante :3

**Tsubaki2345:** que alegria que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este tambien te paresca bueno ^w^

**Hoshi Miyuki:** que bien que te haya parecido buena la idea de juntarlas, a Hoshi-chan le costo mucho encontrar a una arma que le quedara a la torpe de Hoshi de la historia y pues como no hay muchos fics donde aparesca Azusa pues decidio ponerla en este fic, aparte de que no se le ocurrio crear a otro personaje jijiji...espero que disfrutes este cap

**Blue-Salamon:** aaaw no te preocupes a Hoshi-chan tambien se le llegan a ir la 'cabras' jajaja (tiene una memoria de teflon que pa' que te cuento)...regresando a lo de la historia jajaja gracias por todas tus palabras a mi tambien me daria miedo tener a alguien -sobre todo armada- asi de torpe a mi lado jejeje ^_^U...ojala este capi te guste y te haga reir =3

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:<strong> Hoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Yo:** As much as it hurts, ain't it wonderful to feel?...so go on and break your wings...follow your heart 'till it bleeds...as we run towards the end of the dream...

**Tsuki:** Ay y sigues con tu musica a todo volumen...bueno que mas da yo tomare la palabra, para empezar quiero pedir una gran disculpa por la tardanza pero es que Hoshi-chan ha estado bastante ocupada y estuvo algo enferma...tambien lamento que esta niña no haya prestado el minimo de atencion esta ves...pero que le vamos a hacer...cambiando de tema, agradesco de todo corazon a todos aquellos que leen y agregan el fic a favoritos (estoy segura de que si Hoshi no estuviera oyendo musica en estos momentos, ella tambien les agradeceria); por ahora eso ha sido todo amigos...estaremos esperando sus quejas, criticas y sugerencias en un bello review...ciao! ;)

xoxo


	11. Primera misión en la tierra

**Yo: **Kon'nichiwa min'na! :D

**Tsuki:** Bonjour! :)

**Yo:** Ay que internacionales estamos hoy Tsuki!

**Tsuki:** Lo se...es divertido :9

**Yo:** Bueno antes de dejarlos con la lectura, quiero decirles algo que he decidido...

**Tsuki:** De que se trata? es algo malo? o_o

**Yo:** No, no, para nada, lo que he decidido es referente a mi tardanza...debido a que casi nunca tengo mucho tiempo y no me alcanza la imaginación e inspiración para escribir 2 fics al mismo tiempo he decidido que las actualizaciones de 'Divina Confusión' y 'Sweet Revenge' seran bimestrales, es decir, cada dos meses habra actualizacion, por ejemplo este mes (agosto) toco actualizacion para este fic y el mes que viene (septiembre) toca para 'Sweet Revenge' y asi se iran turnando cada uno

**Tsuki:** Lo que significa que para octubre habra otra actualizacion de este fic y en noviembre para sweet y asi sucesivamente?

**Yo:** Exacto mi querida Tsuki :)...otra cosa que quiero decir es que acabo de crear una pagina (exclusiva para fanfiction) en facebook...apenas es nueva y no tiene muchas cosas (ni miembros -_-) pero si quieren visitarla la pueden encontrar con mi mismo nombre osease: Hoshi of Death

**Tsuki:** Orale y todo esto lo hiciste tu solita, sin que yo me enterara?

**Yo:** Por supuesto! ya que no quiero que controles todo en mi vida...ademas no estoy sola ya que mi amiga Tsubaki2345 me ayuda a administrarla...a poco no fue una buena idea?...soy una genio ^_^

**Tsuki:** Si fue una buena idea y...bueno eso de genio...etto...fue una buena idea :S

**Yo:** Gracias ^w^ (10 segundos despues) hey! estas diciendo que no soy inteligente? Ò_Ó

**Tsuki:** Yo no he dicho nada :l asi que solo interpreta mi silencio

**Yo:** Me las pagaras ò_ó...pero antes de matarte podrias decir el disclaimer :l

**Tsuki:** Sera mejor que lo diga rapido...ejem...los personajes de Soul Eater no son propiedad de Hoshi, ella solo los utiliza para crear esta rara y comica historia...sin mas que decir...¡A CORRER SE HA DICHO! (sale de la habitacion corriendo como loca)

**Yo:** Ahora si...disfruten de la historia! ^_^...¡TSUKI REGRESA AQUI AHORA MISMO SOLO QUIERO HABLAR! ÒwÓ

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

**Primera misión en la tierra…grandes temores**

**Hoshi POV**

Ya es de mañana y yo sigo encerrada en mi habitación, sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del techo, mordiéndome nerviosamente los labios, quitándome los pellejitos de los dedos hasta que me sangran y mi maleta a un lado totalmente vacía

-Hoshi-chaaaaaaaan~-grito la hiperactiva Patty entrando a la habitación seguida de cerca de Liz

-Buenos días Hoshi-chan, ¿estas lista?-pregunto la Thompson mayor con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Bu-bueno días Liz-san, Patty-chan…etto…-conteste y después desvíe la mirada hacia la maleta vacía

-¿Aun no has hecho tu maleta? Pero si tenemos que irnos en 30 minutos…inaceptable…-dijo moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa

-Inaceptable…inaceptable~-canturreo la pequeña rubia dando saltitos en su lugar

-No te preocupes, nosotras ya terminamos de empacar nuestras cosas, así que te ayudaremos con mucho gusto-dijo sonriendo amablemente

-Te ayudaremos…te ayudaremos~-repitió la Thompson menor

-Patty deja de repetir todo lo que digo, pareces periquito-pidió la mayor masajeándose la sien con su dedo índice

-Lo siento onee-chan~-se disculpo sonriendo infantilmente

-Bien pues…manos a la obra-dijo Liz dirigiéndose hacia el armario-veamos que hay por aquí…-dijo examinando toda mi ropa

-No deberían molestarse, yo puedo hacerlo-dije levantándome de la cama y yendo hacia donde estaban las hermanas

-No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia-respondió Liz mirándome por sobre su hombro-Patty, pásame la maleta que esta en la cama

-Enseguida-contesto la nombrado tomando una pose de soldado

-Bien, veamos, Kid dijo que al lugar a donde vamos hace algo de frío, así que…pantalones, playeras de manga larga y tal vez sudaderas será lo mejor-monologaba la pistola mayor mientras revolvía y arrojaba ropa fuera del armario

10 minutos bastaron para que toda mi ropa (que no era mucha) estuviera regada por todo el piso de la habitación

-Li-Liz…o-oye…-trataba de detener su desastre (el cual iba en aumento)

Suspire…no tengo mas remedio que comenzar a doblar todo lo que tira Liz, así que sin mas me puse a doblar la ropa y apilarla en una esquina de la cama

-Buenos días, chicas-hablo una voz femenina desde la entrada de la habitación

-Ohayo~-saludo felizmente la rubia menor

-Buenos-contesto Liz sin aparta la vista del montón de ropa que yacía en el suelo

-Yumi-sensei, buenos días… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-pregunte

-Solo un par de minutos-contesto sin inmutarse

-Pasa…-invite-pensé que llegarías mas tarde, toma asiento-dije quitando la ropa –recién doblada- de la cama para hacer un espacio en el que pudiera sentarse-perdona el desorden-dije sonriendo de forma apenada y siguiendo con mi labor de doblar las prendas

-No te preocupes Hoshi-chan-hablo la pelinegra acomodándose los lentes con uno de sus dedos

-Kawaii~…-chillo la pistola mayor –asustándonos a Yumi-sensei y a mi- al ver una playera de manga larga color azul cielo con un lindo estampado de un arcoiris y un perrito bajo el-…ah, Liz este no es el momento-se regaño a si misma y acto seguido doblo y metió la prenda a la maleta (la cual poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse)

-¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo?-me pregunto Yumi-sensei en un murmullo

-Esta 'ayudándome' a hacer mi maleta para el viaje-conteste igualando su tono de voz

-Ya veo…y ¿no se supone que la debas hacer tu?-pregunto en un tono regañón

-Eso fue lo que le dije a Liz pero ella se empeño en ayudar-conteste después de soltar un suspiro de cansancio

-Bien ya esta lista-grito alegremente la rubia mayor –interrumpiendo nuestra platica- y poniendo pose de heroína, mientras la menor aplaudía a su hermana riendo tontamente-ahora solo falta cerrarla, Patty ya sabes que hacer-dicha esa orden la pequeña Thompson se sentó sobre la maleta mientras la mayor la cerraba con algo de dificultad-aaah, ya esta-suspiro cuando estuvo cerrada, al mismo tiempo que secaba sudor imaginario de su frente con la manga de su chaqueta

-Gracias-dije algo apenada

-No hay de que, ahora bajemos antes de que Kid se enfade por nuestra tardanza-dijo guiñando un ojo

-O antes de que tenga otro de sus ataque simétricos jajajajajaja-se burlo su hermana

-Ustedes adelántense, yo arreglare la habitación-les dije, ellas asintieron y salieron de la habitación; suspire de nuevo cuando vi al completo el desastre que habían hecho las hermanas y sin perder mas tiempo me puse a doblar y guardar camisas, pantalones y todo lo demás que estuviera fuera de su lugar

-Déjame ayudarte-hablo Yumi-sensei, sorprendiéndome, ya que no había notado su presencia

-Muchas gracias sensei

Gracias a la ayuda de Yumi-sensei terminamos en ordenar todo el cuarto en solo 5 minutos

-Faltan 20 minutos para las 8, será mejor que bajemos o si no Kid-kun tendrá un ataque, justo como dijo Patty-chan-recomendó la Death Scythe

-Si-conteste y así –con maletas en mano- salimos de la habitación rumbo al salón principal-a todo esto, Yumi-sensei ¿Por qué llegaste antes de las 8?-pregunte con verdadera curiosidad

-Bueno, como siempre me levanto a las 5 de la mañana, hice mi rutina diaria; salí a correr, tome una ducha, desayune, leí unos papeles que me dio Shinigami-sama para revisar, hice mi maleta y como vi que aun faltaba tiempo pues no quise desperdiciarlo y me vine para acá-explico

-Ah, ya veo, si que eres una persona productiva-dije un poco sorprendida

-Solo no me gusta malgastar el tiempo-contesto ella sin cambiar su expresión desinteresada

_-'Creo que esa indirecta fue directamente para mi'_-pensé con una sonrisa fingida y una gota (estilo anime) recorriendo mi sien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el salón principal-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando entramos en el enorme salón me sorprendió ver que todos los chicos estaban ahí, esperándonos; pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la montaña de maletas (perfectamente acomodadas) que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación

-Que bueno que ya están aquí-hablo Kid acercándose a nosotras, segundos después se oyó el pitido de un auto afuera de la mansión-justo a tiempo-agrego mientras veía su reloj de pulsera

-Vaya, esos taxis si que son puntuales-hablo Maka asomándose por la ventana

-Lo se, por eso los contrate-dijo mi 'primo' orgulloso de si mismo

-Bueno, ¿y que demonios estamos esperando?, mientras mas rápido terminemos con esto, mejor para mi-hablo Ragnarok –que hasta ese momento estaba sentado en el sillón mas grande junto a Patty- con cara de aburrido y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido **(N/A: aunque todos sabemos que ese no era su verdadero humor junto a la pequeña pistola :3)**

-Bien, ¡andando, que Alemania espera a conocer a su dios!-exclamo el chaparrito de cabellos azules

En ese mismo instante Chrona tomo su bolso y se levanto para salir de la mansión cuando de repente Black*Star se le puso enfrente y con una sonrisa galante –nada común en él- le extendió la mano a la chica y le ofreció –de forma amable- cargar con sus objetos

-No, puedo hacerlo sola-contesto la peli-rosa sin rodeos y con rostro enfadado –a lo que casi todos nos quedamos más tiesos que piedras- y, antes de seguir su camino, se volvió hacia Kid y Ragnarok y siseando les dijo-y a ustedes ni se les ocurra acercarse-sin nada mas que agregar, les dio la espalda y siguió su camino, ignorando los susurros del 'dios'

-Wow, eso no me lo esperaba-hablo Ragnarok aun sorprendido por la reacción de su 'hermana'

-¿Crees que sea por lo de ayer?-pregunto el shinigami

-Si, no, tal vez, no lo sé…creo que no debiste decirle a Chrona que estar con Justin la hacia menos brillante, Black*Star-dijo la espada demoníaca

-A si, pues Kid no debió decirle a Chrona que ella y Justin eran una pareja asimétrica y que nunca debían volverse a ver porque le repugnaba-contraataco el ninja

-Y Ragnarok nunca debió tratar de mentirle a Justin diciéndole que Chrona era hombre-se defendió Kid

-¿Qué hicieron que?-grito una Maka enojada-ustedes si que son de lo peor, debería golpearlos a los tres

-Tranquila Maka-la detuvo Yumi-sensei, mientras la de coletas se revolvía furiosa en los brazos de la Death Scythe

-Aaaah, este será un viaje largo-suspiro cansado el pelinegro mayor

-Black*Star, si quieres puedes ayudarme con mis maletas-hablo Liz mas que feliz

-Chrona me ha rechazado…a mi…su dios…-monologaba entre susurros un triste peli-azul, ignorando a la rubia que tenía frente

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa o si no el avión se ira sin nosotros-opino Tsubaki

Y siguiendo su propuesta todos salimos de la mansión rumbo a nuestra misión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Azusa POV **

Desde ayer, que Hoshi y yo nos enteramos de iríamos a una misión a Alemania, note su nerviosismo y tensión

Cuando llegue a la mansión de Shinigami-sama –mas concretamente a la habitación que ocupaba Hoshi-chan-, note que lago raro le pasaba; viendo a mi nueva Meister ahí parada, ligeramente temblando, doblando la ropa que Elizabeth arrojaba a todas partes y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y suspirando de ves en cuando sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia, me confirmo mi sospecha…Hoshi no estaba preparada para una misión

Su comportamiento me intrigo mucho y me hizo cuestionarme _'¿que estará pasando por la mente Hoshi-chan? ¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué Shinigami-sama me habrá pedido que la entrene? ¿Por qué un ser demoniaco la persigue? ¿Por qué Shinigami-sama dijo que con ella mi seringan mejoraría y alcanzaría una mayor longitud? ¿Qué esconden Shinigami-sama y Hoshi-chan? ¿Por qué vino a aquí, aun lugar que queda a miles de kilómetros de su hogar? ¿Quién es Hoshi en realidad?'…_podía tener miles de preguntas, pero sé que ninguna de ellas se contestara…al menos no por ahora

Así que solo me queda entrenar, proteger y ayudar a la chica en lo que este a mi alcance, sin cuestionar nada, como buena Death Scythe que soy

-.-.-.-.-.-. el aeropuerto-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estamos esperando a que los altavoces del aeropuerto anuncien nuestra salida; así que me encuentro sentada en la banca de la sala de espera

Hoshi esta parada frente a uno de los ventanales que dan hacia la pista de aterrizaje/despegue de los aviones, desde que llegamos no se ha movido de su lugar, tampoco ha cambiado de posición y mucho menos a hablado con nadie (ni siquiera conmigo); yo miro –por el rabillo de mi ojo- como su cara refleja varias emociones que van desde la preocupación y el nerviosismo hasta la tristeza y la angustia

Algo me dice –tal vez mi instinto femenino- que tengo que hablar con ella, tratar de animarla o consolarla –según sea el caso-; pero otra parte de mi, me dice que debo dejarla sola por el momento, dejarla que enfrente sus propios monstruos y miedos, para que, así, fortalezca su alma…y creo que optare por la segunda opción, ya que creo que ella debe aprender a manejar sus emociones y sentimientos

-¿Puedo tomar asiento?-habla alguien a mi lado

-Claro-respondo sin ver a la persona que se sentaba a mi lado

-Sé que tú también haz notado el comportamiento de Hoshi-dijo el chico después de un corto silencio

-Así es y me imagino que tu también, ¿o me equivoco, Kid-kun?-pregunto esta ves encarando al muchacho, quien baja la mirada antes de hablar

-Bueno…la verdad es que yo tampoco sé el motivo de su desanimo, simplemente me hago una idea, pero…-se detuvo

-No puedes hablar de ello ¿verdad?-termine su oración

-Así es, si alguien puede contar su secreto, es ella misma-contesto el joven shinigami mirando la espalda de la chica-y no hablara hasta que este lista-agrego

-Lo entiendo…-dije y después solté un suspiro que ni yo entendí-también entiendo que, en este caso, tú eres la mejor opción para hablar con ella

-Lo haría, si supiera como…veras, nunca fui muy bueno para levantarle el animo a alguien-dijo un poco sonrojado y rascándose la mejilla

-Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco sé como hacerlo-dije sonriendo avergonzada y bajando mi mirada hacia mis manos que descansaban en mi regazo-así que creo que solo deberías decir lo que salga de tu corazón, digo es tu prima, no debería ser muy difícil hablar con ella, ¿tengo razón?-pregunte

-Creo que si-se levanto de su lugar y antes de irse volteo hacia mi y se inclino ligeramente-gracias Azusa-senpai-dijo sonriendo amablemente

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-pregunte levemente confundida

-Por preocuparte por Hoshi-chan-respondió

-Es mi trabajo como Death Scythe…y como amiga-le dije, sonriendo de la misma manera

Y sin decir nada mas, camino hasta donde se encontraba mi Meister

Creo que mientras no sepa quien es en realidad Hoshi-chan no podré entenderla completamente; sin embargo, curiosamente, ya no me importa, mientras vea que hay alguien que si lo haga y sea su amigo…para mi es mas que suficiente…

En algún momento, poco a poco, entre las dos, habrá la suficiente confianza para abrirnos y contarnos todo, no como arma y técnico, sino como verdaderas amigas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kid POV **

Gracias a la charla que tuve con Azusa-senpai, me he animado a hablar con Hoshi-chan para descubrir que es lo que le molesta…ojala funcione

-Hola Hoshi-saludo a la chica cuando llego junto a ella

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya es tiempo de abordar?-pregunta, apartando su mirada de la ventana para verme directamente

-No, aun faltan un par de minutos-contesto con una sonrisa para despreocuparla

-Ya veo-dice y vuelve a dirigir su mirada a la ventana, yo imito su acción

Silencio

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-cuestiono, mirando su reflejo en el vidrio

-Claro-responde no muy convencida

-¿Hay algo que te esta molestando?

-No, ¿tendría que estar molesta por algo?-pregunta aun sin verme

-Supongo que no-contesto, esto se esta poniendo difícil, creo que Azusa-senpai estaba equivocada acerca de que era la mejor persona para animar a mi familiar

-Entonces, ¿estas preocupada por algo?-sigo cuestionando

-…tal ves-responde susurrando

De nuevo silencio

En estos segundos mi cabeza esta quebrándose en busca de algo mas que decir, ¿como animarla? ¿Como demonios se hace para animar a alguien?...

-Kid…-habla tan bajito que apenas logro escucharla

-¿Dime?

-¿Alguna ves te has sentido como un inútil, una carga, alguien que por mucho que se esfuerce en hacer algo, nunca lo hace bien y todos a su alrededor comienzan a odiarlo y a alejarse?-su pregunta me toma desprevenido

-Bueno…-me tomo un momento para pensar-creo que si…pero no porque hubiese fallado me daría por vencido, es decir, a pesar de haber fallado seguiría dando lo mejor de mi, para impresionarme a mi y no a los demás. Creo que una persona debe dar lo mejor de si misma, nunca rendirse a la primera y ser capaz de enorgullecerse a si mismo. Mientras sigamos vivos, debemos esforzarnos e intentarlo una y otra vez hasta los mejores, hasta superarnos a nosotros mismos

Hoshi me mira atentamente, sorprendida por mi respuesta, sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, se que esta a punto de llorar

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada-susurra desviando la mirada para esconder sus lágrimas

-Hoshi, si hay algo que te esta perturbando, cuéntamelo y tal vez pueda ayudarte-le digo poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Hay cosas, Kid, que no puedo decirte-responde viéndome directamente a la cara-porque hay cosas, que ni yo misma soy capaz de entender-una lagrima corre libre por su mejilla

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto limpiando esa traviesa lagrimilla que escapo de sus ojos castaños

-Miedo-responde simplemente –derramando más lagrimas- y posa su vista en el cielo que esta al otro lado del ventanal

_-'¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a que o de que?'-_me pregunto mentalmente, y como si Hoshi leyera mi mente, responde

-Tengo miedo a que mi padre me odie…miedo a ser una carga para mis hermanos…miedo a olvidar completamente a mi madre…pero lo que mas temo, lo que mas miedo me da, es a quedarme absolutamente sola, a no poder volver a mi lugar de origen, con mi familia y que esta, poco a poco se olvide de mi-sin poder contenerse mas sus lagrimas comienzan a caer, yo no se que hacer y lo único que se me ocurre es abrazarla

Yo sé lo que siente, ya que yo también, en algún punto de mi pasado, tuve ese tipo de temores; temía quedarme solo, a ser consumido por la oscuridad y la locura, a ser odiado y sobre todo, ser olvidado; afortunadamente, Liz, Patty y los demás entraron a mi vida y desde que los conocí no he tenido más esos temores

-Tú nunca estarás sola Hoshi-chan-dice una voz a nuestras espaldas y sorprendidos nos separamos para ver de quien se trata; y aun mas grande es nuestra sorpresa al ver que no es solo una persona, sino que están todos nuestros amigos y la que hablo fue Azusa-senpai

-Ahora eres parte del equipo y, te guste o no, siempre lo serás-dice Maka sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Chicos…-murmura mi prima

-Lo ves,-digo mirándola y volviendo a secar sus lagrimas-no importa que suceda en un futuro, aquí siempre tendrás amigos que te recordaran y un hogar al que puedes regresar cuando quieras

-Gracias chicos-dice mi prima derramando mas lagrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad

-Si, si, un momento muy emotivo bububu-habla Ragnarok rompiendo la 'magia' del momento-pero si no nos damos prisa el avión se ira sin nosotros

Oh no, con esta platica motivacional se ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido y, por lo tanto, la simetría para abordar el avión se ha esfumado

-Noooooooo…-me tiro al suelo y lo comienzo a golpear con uno de mis puños, mientras mis lagrimas caen-ya no hay simetría, ya no podemos abordar, soy un cerdo asimétrico que no merece vivir o al menos volver a viajar en avión, les he arruinado el viaje, deberían matarme, me lo merezco buaaaaaaaa

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: <strong>Ha llegado el momento de contestar reviews :3...Tsuki, cariño, me ayudas? ÒwÓ

**Tsuki: **...

**Yo:** Jejeje creo que sigue inconsciente X)...bueno regresando a lo que de verdad importa...contestare a mis preciados y queridos lectores

***Sabri-EvansCbs: **muchas gracias por tu review, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te haya encantado y tambien me alegra que te hayas tomado la molestia de leerme :) gracias en serio y tambien te doy la bienvenida ^_^ ojala sigas leyendo mis locuras :9

***Blue-Salamon: **jejeje de hecho eso de que Kid aun sienta algo por Chrona lo saque de otro fic y me parecio coherente la idea de que un shinigami solo puede amar a una sola persona por el resto de su vida :P jejeje...y no te preocupes ya estoy planeando la forma en que Patty o B*S demuestren su interes en el otro :)...gracias por tu review! ojala te guste este cap

***Tsubaki2345: **pronto todo se solucionara no te preocupes...solo que tengo que ir paso por paso :) espero que te guste y no te impacientes...sere lenta pero segura jejeje

***Hoshi Miyuki: **tocayita! en serio te gusta Evanescence? ay a mi me fascina *w* del disco que acaba de salir te recomiendo que escuches 'what you want' 'made of stone' 'my heart is broken' 'lost in paradise' y 'end of the dream' son las mejores XD...o y no te preocupes tu deja review cuando quieras tocaya...espero te guste este capi ;)

***JumbiieHana: **y como te lo habia prometido...aqui esta la conti :) espero que te guste y a Julian tambien :)

* * *

><p><strong>Yo:<strong> Tsuki, sigues viva? (pregunto picandole la mejilla con mi dedo)

**Tsuki:** ...

**Yo:** Tsuki...no me hagas cachetearte para despertarte~ :3

**Tsuki:** Ay mi cabeza...por que hay dos tu?

**Yo:** Jejeje creo que no debi arrojarte ese balón a la cabeza ^_^U mi culpa...pero quien iba a creer que en un momento asi mi punteria seria perfecta...jamas en mi vida tuve tanta coordinacion en las manos...salvo claro cuando toco el piano, escirbo y tengo que pegarle a alguien

**Tsuki**: Eres una...:(

**Yo:** Una que? anda dilo, atrevete :I

**Tsuki:** Yandere!

**Yo:** Lo se ^w^ y asi me quieren :P

**Tsuki:** Loca

**Yo:** Ay ya callate y vete a poner hielitos en el chichon que te acaba de salir ºwº

**Tsuki:** Ya voy :o

**Yo:** Bueno ya que se fue la chipotuda (**Tsuki:** Te oi! :c) jejejeje no me importa...como decia ya que se fue quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo constante, sus reviews y sus palabras...no saben lo feliz que me hacen TwT...tambien quiero agradecer a aquellos que me agregan a favoritos (ya sea mi fic o mi usuario)...y por ultimo quiero pedir una disculpa por mi ausencia mental en el cap anterior :P jejeje en verdad lo lamento pero es que era Evanescence y no pude evitarlo u.u...bueno dicho esto me voy...hasta la proxima camaradas -ay siempre quise decir eso ^_^- Sayonara min'na~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pd: **Que opinan que en el proximo capitulo se conozca el pasado de su demonio favorito (Daímonas)? por favor si estan de acuerdo haganmelo saber en un review :)


	12. El relato de Chrona

**Yo: **Hola chicos, chicas, aliens, monstruos y seres de otra dimension que leen este fic!

**Tsuki:** Holitas!

**Yo:** Bueno antes de dejarlos con la lectura quiero decirles a todos 'perdon por la larga espera'

**Tsuki**: Esta ves cual es la excusa Hoshi-chan?

**Yo**: Bueno, como sabras ya tenia listo el texto que narra la historia de Daímonas, sin embargo antes de subirlo lo volvi a leer y vi que me habia quedado fatal, asi que trate de mejorarlo, pero cada ves que lo intentaba quedaba peor :C y asi, decepcionada por mi inutilidad y falta de inspiracion me puse a leer (de nuevo) todos los reviews que me dejaron en el cap pasado y uno de ellos decia que si no podia poner una escena JustinxChrona y me parecio interesante la propuesta asi que sin mas preambulos mi imaginacion comenzo a trabajar y fue lo que quedo para este capitulo

**Tsuki:** Ya veo...bueno pues habra que leer para juzgar, no?

**Yo:** Exacto...asi que no le quito mas tiempo y los dejo con la lectura, pero antes...Tsuki, me haces el favor?

**Tsuki:** Claro...ajem...los personajes de Soul Eater no son propiedad de Hoshi-chan, ella solo los toma prestados para entrenenimiento...

**Yo:** Ahora si sin mas que agregar...disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

**El relato de Chrona **

**Chrona POV**

Estoy harta…tengo sueño, algo de frío y aun sigo bastante molesta con Black*Star-kun, Ragnarok y Kid-kun por lo sucedido el día de ayer…

Hasta ahora solo Kid-kun se ha disculpado decentemente como el caballero que es (pero aun así no lo pienso perdonar –no por ahora-), Black-kun ha hecho de todo para llamar mi atención y así ganarse mi perdón, ha intentado desde colgarse de los letreros donde se anuncian los vuelos hasta ponerse de rodillas frente a mi (bastante para ser un chico excesivamente egocéntrico) pero yo simplemente paso de él; y Ragnarok…bueno él ha sido buen chico (nada común en él) y ha tomado su distancia como se lo pedí…

Debo admitir que me siento mal por ellos, pero debo ser firme…sobre todo por la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar ayer frente a Justin-san

**.**

En estos momentos me encuentro en una cafetería del aeropuerto junto a las otras chicas (exceptuando a Hoshi-chan…la cual, desde esta mañana ha estado algo extraña, distante y nerviosa)

Liz-san, Tsubaki-chan y Maka-chan hablan animadamente sobre Alemania; Patty-chan juega con el popote de su malteada y yo…bueno yo me encuentro perdida entre mis pensamientos y fantasías de lo que pudo haber sido si ese trío de bakas no lo hubiesen arruinado…

-… ¿estas de acuerdo Chrona?-pregunta animadamente Maka sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué?-respondí completamente perdida

-No estas poniendo atención-me regaño

-Lo-lo lamento Ma-Maka-chan-me disculpe, bajando mi rostro por la vergüenza

-¿Aun estas enfadada con esos tres?-pregunto Liz dando un sorbo a su cappuchino

-No…bu-bueno si…es decir, no…ughhh! ¡Si lo estoy!-dije en voz algo alta después de una lucha interna conmigo misma

-Tranquila-dijo Tsubaki dando ligeras palmaditas en mi espalda

-Lo-lo lamento-me disculpe de nuevo

-No hay porque disculparse, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo-hablo Maka cruzándose de brazos algo molesta

-Bueno y a todo esto…-hablo Liz, dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida y prosiguió-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Si Chrona-chan, cuéntanos que sucedió ayer para que hoy estés tan enfadada-apoyo la pelinegra sonriendo amablemente

-Bueno…verán…a-ayer, cuando estaban hablando acerca de la misión de hoy, Ra-Ragnarok comenzó a hablar de nuestros 'viajes' con Me-Medusa; todos estaban muy entretenidos con lo que él decía y-y…

-Aaah, ¿hablas de cuándo te ignoramos?-hablo la risueña Patty

-¿Me ignoraron?-pregunte sorprendida

-Jejeje…-rio Maka nerviosamente-por favor, ignora eso y continua-pidió

-De-de acuerdo…-solté un suspiro largo y continué-mientras u-ustedes hablaban; en ese instante vi-vi pa-pasar a…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Normal POV **

Mientras los demás chicos hablaban acerca del pasado de Ragnarok y Chrona, esta última volteaba hacia el pasillo que tenía a la derecha; en ese justo momento el chico rubio con traje de sacerdote iba pasando con rumbo a la salida

Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el chico

-¡Law-san!-grito la peli-rosa para que el oji-azul se detuviera, desgraciadamente el chico llevaba puestos sus audífonos con la música a todo lo que daba y por ende no la escucho

La joven corrió un poco mas rápido para así poder alcanzarlo y cuando lo logro toco ligeramente su hombro para llamar su atención

-Law-san-hablo la chica cuando estuvo justo detrás del chico, sin apartar la mano del hombro del rubio

-¿Eh?-el chico se volteo hacia la persona que lo estaba agarrando-¡ah, Chrona-chan!-dijo al reconocer a la peli-rosa, y acto seguido hizo algo que jamás se le había visto hacer: se quito los audífonos

La nombrada se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca, pero se sonrojo más al darse cuenta de que su mano seguía en el hombro de la Death Scythe

-Lo-lo siento-dijo y rápidamente retiro su mano

-No hay problema-respondió con una linda sonrisa-pero dime, ¿para que me llamabas?-pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que la espadachina se sonrojara aun mas y avergonzada bajo el rostro

-Bu-bueno yo…yo…sim-simplemente…yo-yo que-ría saber…si tu…si tu qui-quisieras…bueno…etto…

-¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?-pregunto él al notar el incesante tartamudeo y nerviosismo de la chica-he escuchado de un nuevo lugar y me gustaría ir a conocerlo… ¿qué dices?

-Claro-respondió rápidamente-es-es decir…me en-encantaría Law-san-se corrigió

-Bien vamos-dijo sonriendo mas ampliamente-oh y por favor llámame Justin…cuando me llaman por mi apellido me siento viejo-rió

Y así, platicando tranquilamente y sonriendo, salieron juntos del Shibusen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash back (momentáneo)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica volvió a suspirar –esta vez de felicidad- al recordar como había empezado aquel momento, bajo el rostro, cerro los ojos y sonrió

-Ya veo, así que fue por Justin-kun la razón por la que 'desapareciste'-hablo Liz mirándola pícaramente

-S-si-contesto la peli-rosa sin levantar el rostro, y mirando hacia sus manos –las cuales reposaban en sus piernas- comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con ellas

-¿Así que Justin Law te invito un helado?...siempre pensé que era un chico bonito y algo presumido, pero ahora sé que estaba equivocada…Justin-kun puede ser lindo-dijo Maka sonriendo con complicidad

_-'Bastante lindo…y ni se diga de lo atractivo y sexy que es'_-pensó Chrona sonriendo de una forma un tanto…pervertida

-Pero bueno, niña, que aun no nos has dicho el porque estas tan enojada con esos tres-dijo Liz jugando con la cuchara de su bebida

-Bueno, mi-mientras nos dirigíamos a la he-heladería…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando salieron del edificio de Shibusen, fueron vistos por dos chicas, la primera castaña (cuya ropa estaba hecha un desastre al igual que su cabello) y la otra pelinegra con semblante serio

La castaña saludo a Chrona al verla salir, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro por encima de su cabeza para llamar su atención…acción que fue en vano, ya que la susodicha ni siquiera la escucho

**. **

Se encontraban caminando los dos chicos, uno al lado del otro, por las pacificas y coloridas calles de Death City

El mayor de los chicos –un rubio de ojos azules (bastante guapo)- le platicaba a su acompañante –una chica peli-rosa de ojos azules (un poco más oscuros que los del chico)- sobre la última canción de moda…una canción tanto graciosa como pegajosa y con ritmo algo movido llamada _'Gangnam Style'_ **(1)**

La chica, sin embargo, no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía el muchacho, ella simplemente lo miraba embelesada, admiraba sus expresiones (en especial su sonrisa…oh, como le encantaba su sonrisa), su voz le parecía como un coro de ángeles y sus ojos…oh esos bellos ojos que, a pesar de ser muy parecidos a los suyos, expresaban muchísimas mas cosas que los suyos propios, cosas que no sabría explicar…al igual que no sabría explicar los sentimientos que tenia cada vez que veía o pensaba en el chico…era todo –no 'nuevo' exactamente, porque sabia que ya los había sentido anteriormente…aunque no recordaba por quien- muy _'confuso'_…si, 'confuso', esa era la palabra que describía como se sentía ante estos sentimientos que tenia hacia el rubio

Mientras caminaban y charlaban (de música principalmente y el que mas hablaba era el chico), ninguno se dio cuenta de que eran perseguidos por un trío nada peculiar

-¡CHRONA!-grito uno de los 'perseguidores' haciendo que la pareja detuviera su avance

-¿Black*Star-kun?-se pregunto la chica al reconocer al chico que le había llamado

-Chrona, que bueno que te encontramos-hablo el joven shinigami cuando estuvieron más cerca de ella

-¡Que gusto me da verlos chicos!-saludo el rubio sonriéndoles a los recién llegados

-Pues a mi no me da gusto-hablo Black enojado-por tu culpa Chrona a dejado de brillar-dramatizo, luego se volvió hacia la chica, le tomo una mano y le dijo-pero no te preocupes, mi querida Chrona, ya estoy aquí, y no hay nada que temer

-Black*Star, compórtate-le susurro Kid al chico estrella

-¿Justin-san, podrías disculparnos un momento?-pregunto Chrona sonriendo tiernamente

-Claro-contesto

Y con esto, Chrona alejo a los chicos unos metros de donde estaba el oji-azul

-¿Podrían explicarme que rayos hacen aquí?-siseo, su mirada se ensombreció bajo su cabello

-¿QUÉ QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ?... ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES TU AQUÍ?...Y CON ESE IMBECIL-exploto Black*Star

-Podrías bajar tu voz…nos escuchara-amenazo la joven

-¿Y que?... ¡que nos escuche!-siguió retando el peli-azul

-Black*Star…por tu propio bien sugiero que le hagas caso-susurro el shinigami

-Ja, ¿cómo si algo le pudiera pasar a este gran ser?-se mofo, segundos después el 'dios' se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza (tan grande que hubiese enorgullecido a Maka), cortesía de Chrona

-Te lo advertí-le dijo el pelinegro menor

-Es hora de regresar, boba, antes de que ese loco psicópata que se dice nuestro 'padre' quiera diseccionarnos-hablo el pelinegro mayor, tomando la mano de la chica

-No pienso irme…al menos no todavía-expreso la muchacha, soltándose de un tirón de su 'hermano', justo después se volvió y camino de regreso al chico rubio que la estaba esperando

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto amablemente

-¿Ellos no irán?-pregunto el Death Scythe ligeramente confundido

-No-contesto seca y rápidamente...segundos después tomo el brazo del chico y comenzó a jalarlo para que comenzara a caminar

-Espera… ¿Cómo que no vendrás?-pregunto Ragnarok comenzando a enfadarse

-Como lo escuchaste-respondió la chica sin detenerse

-Chrona, te ordeno que te detengas-hablo el peli-azul cuando estuvo consciente

La chica se detuvo en seco

-Ven, a mí si me hace caso-les susurro a los otros dos chicos, burlándose de ellos

-Black*Star-kun-dijo Chrona llamo tiernamente, se volteo lentamente para encararlo, se acerco a él y muy quedito le dijo-no vuelvas a hablarme como si te perteneciera-amenazo cambiando su tono de voz por uno escalofriante

Los chicos, algo intimidados (y mas el peli-azul), tragaron saliva y retrocedieron unos centimetros…justo después de decir aquello, la chica volvió con el rubio

-Es que no lo entiendes Chrona…-grito, desesperado, el chico estrella (haciendo que la peli-rosa se detuviera de nuevo)-sin mi, no eres mas brillante que un fósforo…me necesitas para brillar…eres como la luna, no tienes luz propia…y yo soy como el sol, me necesitas para iluminarte…estar con Justin no hará que brilles

Esas palabras hicieron que, por primera ves (en mucho tiempo), Chrona comenzara a enfadarse

-¿Ah si?, ¿tu y los otros que saben?-reto Chrona

-Bueno Chrona, sabes que yo nunca estoy de acuerdo con este baboso…-hablo Kid-pero debo admitir que tu y Justin hacen una pareja asimétrica…y yo, como protector de la simetría, debo impedir que sigas viendo a esta persona

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la chica comenzando a enojarse cada vez más

-Porque, como sabes, me repugnan las cosas asimétricas…

-…

-Además…-agrego Ragnarok, antes de que la chica pudiese decir algo, entrometiéndose así en la pelea, pero esta vez se dirigió a Justin-a ti no te gustaría salir con un chico, ¿verdad que no rubito?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso...

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?-grito Chrona perpleja ante lo dicho por su 'hermano'

-No se de que hablas-contesto Justin sin dejar de sonreír, pues la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo se le hacia muy graciosa

-¿Qué?, ¿no lo sabes?-siguió Ragnarok con falsa sorpresa

-¿Saber que?-pregunto el oji-azul inocentemente

-Ragnarok, no te atrevas…te lo advierto-pidió la chica con pequeñas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos

-Que Chrona es en verdad…un chico-dijo burlonamente

-RAGNAROK-grito la chica-como te atreves…-continuo pero algo (o alguien mejor dicho) la detuvo

-Jajajajajaja-alguien comenzó a reír estruendosamente

Sorprendidos, voltearon sus cabezas siguiendo el rumbo de donde provenían las risas…y mas sorprendidos quedaron al ver de quien se trataba

-Jajajajajaja-seguía riendo el chico con traje de sacerdote-ay chicos, ustedes si que son graciosos-dijo, limpiando una lagrimilla que había caído por culpa de la risa y, una vez que sus risas aminoraron, dijo-jejeje, lo siento chicos, me gustaria seguir aqui con ustedes, pero Shinigami-sama me acaba de llamar-dijo enseñando un aparato comunicador **(2)**

-¿Así que debes irte?-pregunto con falsa tristeza la espada demoníaca

-Desafortunadamente-dijo-bueno, luego nos vemos…adiós Chrona, aunque no comimos helado, me divertí mucho…ojala podamos hacerlo algún otro día-le dijo a la chica, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla (que hizo que esta se pusiera de varios tonos de rojo para terminar con uno muy intenso) y después comenzó a caminar rumbo a Shibusen

-Bueno, ya que se fue…-hablo Ragnarok cuando perdieron de vista a Justin-podemos irnos nosotros por igual

-Cierto, pues vámonos-apoyo el chico simetría

-Andando Chrona…mueve ese inútil trasero tuyo-dijo el pelinegro mayor

Y así lo tres chicos, despreocupados, comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria al camino que había tomado la Death Scythe

-Deben estar contentos ¿verdad?-hablo la única chica, quien no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de su lugar

-¿Eh?-se detuvieron

-Te dije que te movieras… ¿o es que acaso te has quedado sorda?-la molesto Ragnarok

-Cállate-susurro la chica

-¿Pero que carajo te esta pasando?, primero te desapareces, después te encuentro con un imbecil y luego te atreves a hablarme de esa manera…te estas pareciendo a la controladora de Medusa-regaño su 'hermano'

-¡CÁLLATE, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!-ordeno la chica; encaro a los chicos y estos notaron que de sus ojos caían lagrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de rabia-USTEDES NO TIENEN EL DERECHO DE DECIDIR QUE ESTA BIEN O QUE ESTA MAL PARA MI, PUEDE QUE ME VEA COMO UNA IDIOTA, PERO NO LO SOY…AL MENOS YA NO…Y RAGNAROK, SI VUELVES A HACERME UNA COMPARACIÓN CON ESA MALDITA BRUJA, DATE POR MUERTO

Ante sus palabras, el nombrado simplemente abrio los ojos sorprendido, debido a que los ojos de Chrona comenzaban a llenarse de algo oscuro...de algo parecido a la locura

-Chrona, por favor tranquilízate-hablo Kid-solo lo hicimos porque nos preocupas-trato de calmar a la chica

-¿PREOCUPARLES?...POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS REÍR…LOS ODIO… ¡LOS ODIO!... ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS JAMÁS!-grito la peli-rosa, acto seguido cubrió su rostro con las manos para ocultar las lagrimas y sin decir nada mas, hecho a correr

-¡CHRONA!-gritaron al mismo tiempo el shinigami y el chico ninja y trataron de seguirla, solo para ser detenidos por el arma de la chica

-No se molesten-dijo-mañana que este mas tranquila pueden tratar de disculparse-explico

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto con curiosidad el del tatuaje de estrella

-Mierda-susurro el mayor y después de soltar un sonoro suspiro dijo-ya ideare algo, por ahora solo quiero dormir-y dicho esto emprendió camino hacia su hogar con toda la calma del mundo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Con razón estas tan enojada-hablo Maka, cuando su amiga termino su relato-si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo-agrego

-Conociéndote Maka, tú los hubieras golpeado hasta dejarlos medio muertos en plena calle y después les hubieras dicho que no querías verlos jamás-apunto Liz

-Tal ves-respondió esta indignada, inflando sus cachetes, acción que hizo que las otras chicas rieran

-Vamos Chrona, no estés molesta; solo intenta ponerte en sus zapatos, es decir, piensa que…tal vez si les preocupaste y por eso hicieron todo aquello, aunque no de la forma correcta-hablo la paciente y comprensiva Tsubaki cuando terminaron de reír

-Si Chrona; poniéndome un momento del lado de los chicos, si yo me enterara que mi mejor amiga o 'hermana'-dijo haciendo un movimiento de comillas con sus dedos en la ultima palabra-está con un sujeto con el que apenas hemos intercambiado un _hola_ y _adiós_, yo haría de todo para que no saliera lastimada o, en el mejor de los casos, decepcionada

-Maka tiene un buen punto-le dio la razón la mayor de las hermanas Thompson

-Creo que ti-tienen razón…pero es que…bueno…yo

-Mira…-interrumpió Liz-sé que tal vez aun estés muy molesta por la vergüenza que te hicieron pasar ayer, y lo entiendo, digo, yo también lo estaría; sin embargo, deberías darles aunque sea una pequeña segunda oportunidad-aconsejo la rubia alta

-Chrona,-hablo Tsubaki de forma maternal-todas sabemos que tu no eres de esas personas que guardan resentimiento

-¡Exacto!-apoyo la chica de coletas entusiasmada-eres una de las pocas personas que conozco que sabe perdonar y eso me lo demostraste muchas veces, es una de las tantas cosas que admiro de ti Chrona-ante tal halago la peli-rosa se sonrojo

-No te estamos pidiendo que los perdones Chrona, porque sabemos que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, simplemente te estamos aconsejando que les des el beneficio de la duda **(3)**-hablo Liz de forma sabia

-Creo que tienen razón chicas, cuando pueda hablare con ellos-dijo la poseedora de la sangre negra y sonrío abiertamente

-Feas, que bueno que las encuentro-hablo Ragnarok, llegando a donde se encontraban las jóvenes platicando

-¿Qué sucede Ragnarok?-pregunto Maka

-El avión por fin esta aquí

-Que bueno, comenzaba a aburrirme jajajajajajaja-rió la rubia mas pequeña y después hecho a correr

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto Tsubaki

-El rayitas esta hablando con su prima, Azusa esta esperando sentada en la sala de espera, el chango azul sigue colgado del letrero de los anuncios según el 'deprimido por su diosa' y el anciano sigue en el baño 'admirando su belleza'-explico de manera aburrida

-Bien, hay que reunir a todos…nos vemos por donde están Kid y Hoshi-chan ¿de acuerdo?

-Si-contestaron las otras chicas al unísono

-Ragnarok, ve por Soul-ordeno Liz

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?-exigió saber el pelinegro

-Porque eres el único que puede entrar al baño de hombres-explico sencillamente

-Esta bien…-y refunfuñando se fue

-Yo iré por Black*Star-suspiro Tsubaki y se retiro

-Yo voy a ver donde esta mi hermana-dijo la pistola demoníaca y se fue en busca de su gemela

-Vamos con Azusa-sensei-dijo Maka y así las unicas que quedaban se retiraron

-.-.-.-Con Azusa-.-.-.-

-Hey Azusa-sensei-dijo la chica de coletas para llamar la atención de la Death Scythe

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto mirando a la chica que la había llamado

-No, es solo que nuestro vuelo ya esta aquí-explico

-Ya veo-contesto y acto seguido desvío su mirada a donde se encontraban el hijo de su jefe y su nueva Meister

-¿Qué ocurre con esos dos?-pregunto la pistola mayor cuando llego junto con los demás (con ella venían su hermana, Ragnarok, Soul y los demás)

-Por el momento no lo sé-contesto Azusa sin apartar su vista de los chicos

-Vamos a ver, tal vez podamos ayudar-dijo Maka

Y así se acercaron sigilosamente a los primos

**.**

-…pero lo que mas temo, lo que mas miedo me da, es a quedarme absolutamente sola, a no poder volver a mi lugar de origen, con mi familia y que esta, poco a poco se olvide de mi-dijo Hoshi –llorando- y acto seguido fue abrazada por Kid

Al no resistirse ante la escena y lo emotivo de la conversación que los chicos pudieron escuchar y observar, fue Azusa la que hablo primero **(N/A: todos son unos metiches XP)**

**-**Tú nunca estarás sola Hoshi-chan-dijo, sorprendiendo a los chicos que no tenían ni idea de que eran observados y rápidamente deshicieron el abrazo en el que estaban

-Ahora eres parte del equipo y, te guste o no, siempre lo serás-habla la peli-ceniza sonriéndole simpáticamente

-Chicos…-murmuro la castaña de nuevo con lagrimitas invadiendo sus ojos

-Lo ves…-dijo Kid tranquilamente a la ves que, con un pañuelo, le secaba las lagrimas traviesas que seguían rodando por sus mejillas-no importa que suceda en un futuro, aquí siempre tendrás amigos que te recordaran y también un hogar al que puedes regresar cuando quieras

-Gracias chicos-hablo la hija de cupido, y siguió derramando lagrimas, pero ya no de tristeza sino de alegría

Y eso recordó a Chrona lo que significa la verdadera amistad; no importa que tan malo sean algunos de los actos de tus verdaderos amigos, siempre habrá una razón detrás de sus acciones, ya sea para darte a entender algo y que este te haga entrar en razón o simplemente para protegerte…y Chrona estaba mas que feliz…feliz porque ahora entendía que sus amigos se preocupaban por ella y ella podía sentirse segura y querida…por fin tenia alguien que se preocupaba por ella y ella podía preocuparse (ya no solo por si misma) por alguien mas

Ese sentimiento…la amistad…era un sentimiento con el que podía y quería seguir lidiando

-Si, si…-hablo Ragnarok sacando a Chrona (y a los demás) de su momento de mágica reflexión-un momento muy emotivo bububu-agrego-pero si no nos damos prisa el avión se ira sin nosotros

-Noooooooo-lloro Kid tirándose al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con el puño-ya no hay simetría, ya no podemos abordar, soy un cerdo asimétrico que no merece vivir o al menos volver a viajar en avión…les he arruinado el viaje, deberían matarme, me lo merezco…buaaaaaaaa-siguió llorando

_-'Mis amigos no son normales'-_ se dijo Chrona sonriendo levemente-'_pero así son especiales para mi; y, aunque me hayan arruinado lo que pudo ser mi primera y la mejor cita de mi vida…los quiero'_-agrego en internamente y, en el exterior, su sonrisa se ensancho...

Con estos bellos pensamientos y motivantes palabras...los estudiantes del Shibusen, abordaron el avión que los llevaría a Alemania

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) El '<em>Gangnam Style<em>' es una canción cuyo autor es _PSY_...imagino y quiero creer que todos conocen esa divertida canción y para los que no…que están esperando para ver el video**

**(2) El aparatito al que me refiero es como un walki-talki (o como se escriba)…si son jóvenes y no conocen esos aparatos pues búsquenlo en San Google **

**(3) El 'beneficio de la duda' puede tener varios significados, sin embargo yo lo utilizo en el sentido de que las chicas esperan que Chrona confíe en que los chicos hicieron esas tonterías debido a que querían protegerla de Justin (que es un 'casi' desconocido)…'darle el beneficio de la duda a alguien' significa que creas en alguien a pesar de lo que te han dicho o de tus prejuicios hacia esa persona, es como darle la oportunidad a ese alguien de demostrar que es confiable…no sé si signifique lo mismo en otros países pero en donde vivo así es (o al menos eso me explicaron que era jojojojo XD)**

* * *

><p><span>He llegado el momento de contestar reviews: <span>

***Tsubaki2345: **gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que este cap tambien te guste n.n

***Blue-Salamon: **me encanto tu frase es tan...inspiradora y cierta ^w^...y tambien me hace feliz que te haya parecido interesante el cap anterior...perdona si este cap no fue lo que prometi pero he estado ocupada pensando en otras cosas que ya ves, tampoco le pude dar su pequeño espacio al pobre de Daí jejejeje...espero que a pesar de eso te guste este capi

***JumbiieHana: **aunque no pude subir antes (y tal ves te haya decepcionado Dx) aqui traigo este cap...ojala les guste a ti y a Julian-kun...

***Guest: **pues aunque no sepa ni tu nombre ni tu 'alias' quise darte el gusto jejeje...hace ya bastante tiempo estaba pensando en escribir un JxC pero no lo hacia por miedo al que no les gustara, sin embargo tu peticion me dio la valentia de escribirlo...espero que te guste )

*******Candy:** y aqui esta la conti :)...espero te guste

***Hoshi Miyuki: **tocaya! que bueno que te gustaran la canciones que te recomende, y tambien es bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior jajajajaja...ojala este cap te guste y te haga reir ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Yo:<strong> Bueno, como dije anteriormente, espero que puedan perdonarme por mi tardanza y no quieran matarme

**Tsuki: **Y si no ya de perdida dejenla viva (momentaneamente) para que termine de escribir este fic xD

**Yo:** Gracias Tsuki, sabia que podia confiar en ti (sarcasmo)

**Tsuki:** De nada x)

**Yo:** Bien, es momento de irme, espero que este cap no los decepcione y les guste aunque sea un poquito...para criticas (constructivas), quejas y sugerencias, ya saben, en un review!

**Tsuki y Yo:** Hasta la proxima amigos! ;)


End file.
